


Always

by takamisa



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Family, Friendship, M/M, Other, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takamisa/pseuds/takamisa
Summary: Setelah sekian lama ini? [ Albus Dumbledore ] / AU / For Warlock





	1. (EPILOGUE)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warlock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/310164) by takanashi misaki. 



> Untuk hutang setahun yang lalu

After all this time?

—  _Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows; The Prince’s Tale_

.

* * *

 

“Hanya dia?”

Takasugi hanya diam; seperti biasa, tidak berkomentar, tidak berulah, tidak menolak sepasang tangan yang menggenggam tangannya yang dingin tanpa kehadiran kaos tangan putihnya yang biasa. Tidak menatap pria di hadapannya.

Seperti biasa—

“Kurasa.”

Namun suara Takasugi yang dalam dan tenang justru memecah keheningan selama beberapa kejap. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menjawab—walau bukan berarti ia lantas mengabaikan kebiasaan-kebiasaannya yang lain. Jemari mereka masih saling mengait; membagi kehangatan yang fana.

Seperti biasanya.

Bansai menatap Takasugi lekat-lekat. Menghela napas, ia meletakkan dahinya yang dingin di atas kepalan keduanya yang terjalin. Takasugi bisa merasakan kerutan dalam alis Bansai dengan punggung tangannya.

“Jangan,” bisik Bansai.

Tangan Takasugi mengejat sekilas—namun ujung jarinya tetap kaku. Perlahan, dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia menatap kosong pada Bansai dengan separuh matanya yang masih berfungsi. Sebelahnya lagi menatap udara, memantulkan pemandangan yang tidak bisa lagi menembus retinanya. Tapi bagi Takasugi, ia bahkan tidak perlu melirik untuk sekedar meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Bansai ada di hadapannya.

Seperti biasa.

“Jangan sampai hal ini mengaburkanmu,” Bansai menengadah, balas menatap mata Takasugi. “Kau bermaksud kembali—dan kali ini, membawa Kamui, ke tempat semuanya berawal, kan?”

“Aku—“ Takasugi, tidak seperti biasanya, kesulitan menguraikan kalimat yang membetot lidahnya. “Kautahu,” desahnya, memejamkan mata.

Saat ia membukanya kembali, Bansai masih ada di sana, dengan seutas senyum yang selalu sama. Dengan kekuatan yang tetap sama. Takasugi merasa dadanya menghangat. “Terimakasih, Bansai.”

Menghela napas, Bansai mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Takasugi. Tentu saja suhu tubuh Takasugi selalu lebih tinggi daripadanya, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

“Setelah sekian lama ini?” tanyanya dalam bisikan samar. Ada sepercik perih yang tersirat dalam nadanya.

Takasugi tidak tersenyum. Tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya; perlahan, jemarinya bergerak lembut, menggaris jarak dari apa yang selalu diharapkannya sebagai hangat genggaman tangan lelaki di hadapannya. Lengannya gemetar, telapak tangannya basah, ujung jarinya dingin—sudah sewajarnya. Sepasti rematan Bansai yang dirasakannya justru makin erat.

_Lebih lama lagi, sedikit lebih lama lagi._

Bansai tersenyum.

 

_Sudah waktunya_

.

.

.

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Always © takanashi misaki

.

For Warlock (© takanashi misaki)

.

Warning: This is a cheesy fic with too many hints of drama and too many OOC-ness here and there. You’ve been warned :D

I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would’ve been _Yorozuya Sugi-chan_ instead

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Setelah berbagai macam pertimbangan, micchan mutusin buat ngepost di AO3 aja.  
> Always itu semacam prekuel bagi Warlock. Pusat ceritanya di Takasugi setelah dia keluar dari Salem, tapi mostly ini adalah penjelasan berbagai situasi yang ke-skip di Warlock. Detilnya banyak hahaha and I'll take my sweet time to finish this :)  
> formatnya tetap multichapter karena separuh aja ini belum selesai sedangkan kok kayaknya agak nggak proporsional gitu sama jumlah words /woi
> 
> anyway, hope to see you real soon! 'v')/"


	2. Fiend

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Always © takanashi misaki

.

For Warlock (© takanashi misaki)

.

**Warning** : This is a cheesy fic with too many hints of drama and too many OOC-ness here and there. You’ve been warned :D

_I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would’ve been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

Exiting the solar system, we join as parallel lines

_—Sayuri, Heikousen_

**_._ **

* * *

 

 

“Maukah kau mengajariku cara menggunakan formula sihir yang kautulis disini?”

Takasugi Shinsuke menolak menatap mata gadis yang seolah bersinar tertimpa cahaya bulan itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia diam, seolah siap mendengarkan kalimat berikutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh gadis dengan rambut pirang keemasan itu.

Senang dengan absennya gestur penolakan yang diberikan lelaki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu, gadis itu merundukkan kepalanya, berujar, “Kumohon, izinkan aku bersamamu menguasai sihir ini.”

“Itu bukan sihir yang bisa kaupelajari hanya karena kauingin,” Takasugi berkata perlahan.

Dilihatnya bahu gadis itu menyentak sebelum ia mengangkat kepala. “Bukan itu alasannya!” didengarnya gadis itu menukas, wajahnya merona. “Ada alasannya. Aku ingin bertemu kembali dengan ayah dan ibuku—“ gadis itu tercekat. Ia menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, “Kumohon. Bukankah kau juga punya orang yang ingin kau temui lagi? Bukankah,” jemari mungil menggenggam perkamen semakin erat, “Bukankah tujuan kita sama?”

Tanpa mengubah ekspresinya, Takasugi berbalik, bermaksud mengambil langkah saat gadis itu kembali berseru, “Tunggu!”

“Jangan khawatir! Bila Shinsuke- _sama_ —”

_—Sejak kapan namaku punya gelar seperti itu—_

“—ragu karena sihir itu belum pernah diujicoba, atau kalau-kalau efek cacatnya lebih besar dari perkiraan! Aku akan berusaha keras menyempurnakannya, karena itu, kumohon…” suara gadis itu makin melemah.

“Kalau begitu,” Takasugi menoleh, memandang perkamen yang dicengkeram oleh tangan mungil gadis itu. “Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya pada dirimu sendiri?” ia meludahkan kalimat itu dengan pahit, namun entah kenapa ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Sebelah matanya masih sempat memantulkan mata biru gadis itu, yang hampir sebening langit. Penuh oleh kehidupan.

“Karena itulah yang selama ini aku coba.”

 

**.**

 

Entah siapa yang pertama kali mencetuskannya, namun serempak dengan angin yang menghembuskan kabar itu ke setiap telinga yang dijumpainya, semuanya menyepakati argumen itu dalam satu tarikan napas: penyihir adalah entitas yang ditabukan; dianggap sesat, dikatakan sebagai kaki tangan iblis, ditakuti sebagai pemilik kekuatan di luar batas akal. Mereka yang menyandang gelar ini adalah sama dengan memaku tubuh mereka dengan cap pantas dihukum mati.

Takasugi menyelipkan tangannya ke saku mantel, menghitung jumlah orang yang berkerumun. Mengukur berapa jauh jarak yang dibutuhkan untuk melewati semuanya—tidak perlu dengan damai, sebetulnya. Membandingkannya dengan panjang belati yang tersimpan di antara lipatan mantel berwarna biru. Ia baru akan melangkah saat bayangan sesosok lelaki tegap yang lebih tinggi darinya masuk dalam jarak pandang ekor matanya.

“Pemandangan yang menyedihkan, kalau boleh kubilang,” entah kenapa lelaki itu buka suara; aksen kental menggantung jelas dalam suara yang terdengar letih itu. “Aku sering menjumpai kabar burung tentang kebencian pada kaum minoritas yang sedang merebak, tapi tidak kusangka separah ini,” lanjutnya. Tidak perlu melihatnya langsung untuk memastikan anggapan bahwa pandangan lelaki di sampingnya itu terpancang pada sosok gadis pirang berusia awal belasan yang terkurung dalam sebuah sangkar kotak raksasa. Gadis itu berbaring menyamping, dengan luka menganga bernanah memenuhi petak tubuh yang tersingkap.

Apakah matanya masih sebiru yang diingat Takasugi, itu alasan utama yang menyeretnya kemari.

“Padahal tokoh panutan kaum minoritas itu sedang berdiri di sampingku, dengan santai mengasah belati di balik tudung.”

Takasugi terkekeh. “Nah, itu baru menarik. Kukira pria yang mengajakku ngobrol saat ini lebih berbahaya,” didengarnya suara kemeresak ringan saat lawan bicaranya meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya dan duduk. “Soalnya, seingatku dia pengungsi bernama Kawakami Bansai yang dikabarkan berkeliaran bersama ras Yato yang seharusnya sudah lama punah.”

Lelaki yang dipanggil Bansai mengedikkan bahu. “Entahlah. Aku tidak ingat dipanggil begitu, kalau boleh kubilang,” ucapnya, membuat Takasugi menyunggingkan senyum samar. “Aku Cuma pemusik jalanan yang kebetulan lewat. Paling tidak, agar mimpi gadis itu sedikit lebih manis, aku ingin memainkan sepotong lagu untuknya,” lanjutnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk lonjong dengan tiang menancap di atasnya, dihubungkan dengan benang tajam yang berkilat saat ditimpa cahaya matahari siang musim panas. Sekilas, bentuknya mirip dengan  _sanshin_  yang pernah dipegang Takasugi sewaktu kecil.

Detik saat mata mereka akhirnya bertatapan adalah ketika Takasugi mengerti maksud Bansai.

Ia menyelipkan tangannya ke saku, dengan tenang kembali menatap kotak berjeruji hampir sepuluh meter di depannya. Menghindari tatapan mata aneh orang-orang yang menoleh dan menunjuk dengan ramai karena suara-suara bernada tinggi mulai terdengar dari alat itu, ia mulai melangkah.

“OI! Apa yang kaulakukan?!” seseorang dengan setelan bagus merangsek, menubruk bahu Takasugi.

“Mungkin kalau Anda mau lebih tenang sedikit, Anda bisa dengar bahwa saya sedang memainkan musik.”

“Kau yang seharusnya diam!”

Berbagai umpatan dan suara-suara lain seolah teredam begitu Takasugi berada dekat kurungan itu, menatap tubuh muda yang hampir tidak mendapatkan apapun untuk menutup privasinya. Dengan wajah hampir sepenuhnya tertutup rambut pirang yang tampak lecek dan menempel pada luka-luka di lehernya, gadis itu tampak tidak terganggu dengan keributan di hadapannya. Atau mungkin tidak bisa mendengarnya? Kedua pergelangan kakinya memutar ke arah yang aneh dan Takasugi tidak bisa melihat dimana tangan kirinya, justru akan lebih mengenaskan bila kelopak matanya memaksa terbuka. Meraba tas yang tersampir aman di punggung, Takasugi bertanya-tanya apakah obat yang dibawanya cukup.

Tiga punggung penjaga menghalangi jarak pandangnya mengobservasi luka gadis itu lebih jauh. Takasugi mendecakkan lidah, menyelipkan jarinya dalam kantong.

Untungnya, tiga punggung itu ada dalam jarak sayatan belatinya.

Satu punggung tertikam belati sebelum orang itu sadar akan keberadaan Takasugi, dan ia masih sempat melemparkan sepotong pisau tepat ke leher orang kedua, namun satu salakan pistol menyentaknya. Beberapa orang yang tadinya mengerumuni Bansai mulai menoleh mendengar suara tembakan. Namun Takasugi sudah berputar, dan dengan satu gerakan mulus melepas pergelangan pemegang pistol tersebut, diiringi pekikan dan sebuah kepala yang hanyut di atas riak sungai kurang dari sedetik kemudian.

Kerumunan itu mulai riuh dan orang-orang berlari semburat arah, namun dengan sebelah matanya, Takasugi masih bisa melihat Bansai dengan mudah merubuhkan dua orang. Memercikkan darah yang menempel di belatinya, Takasugi berjalan perlahan, meraih jeruji besi dengan tangannya yang bersih.

Memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi, Takasugi membisikkan sebaris kalimat. Jeruji itu mengeropos; sehingga saat Takasugi menyapukannya dengan ujung kuku, lima batang jeruji sekaligus langsung terempas sebagai abu di kakinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Takasugi melepaskan tasnya dan menarik keluar sebuah kotak kayu dari dalamnya, lalu meletakkannya di samping kaki kanan gadis itu. Ia langsung berjongkok, dengan jari tangan kanannya meraba leher—

Dan dirasakannya tonjolan otot yang terentang tidak pada tempatnya.

Takasugi berkedip.

Ia menyibakkan rambut pirang pendek gadis itu, dan potret leher yang terputar beberapa kali masuk dalam pandangannya. Dekat tulang selangka, sebentuk warna putih, keras dan bergelombang mencuat keluar. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutup wajah si gadis, menampilkan wajah yang tertidur lelap dengan kelopak mata yang mencekung dalam.

“Shinsuke.”

Takasugi menoleh, menatap Bansai yang berada di luar kurungan, lengan bajunya yang sampai tadi masih berwarna putih kini kotor oleh darah. Di belakang mereka, kerumunan sudah bubar, namun tanpa perlu dikatakan, pasti sebentar lagi kerumunan dengan volume lebih banyak akan mengepung tempat ini. Takasugi mengenakan kembali tasnya, namun ia melepas mantelnya. Dengan mantel yang tidak lagi meresap warna merah yang merekah dari perut gadis itu, Takasugi menangkup tubuh mungil tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, berjalan tenang menuju Bansai, yang entah kenapa, menunggunya.

“Kakimu tertembak,” ujar Bansai, menunjuk lubang berdarah di sisi kiri Takasugi.

Takasugi hanya mengangkat bahu. Denyut kesakitannya sudah tidak lagi terasa semenjak jarinya tidak bisa menemukan degup kehidupan gadis itu.

“Setidaknya hentikan dulu pendarahannya.”

“Mereka datang,” sahut Takasugi, berjalan melewati kurungan besi.

Bansai terdiam, dan Takasugi berjalan lurus, menjauhi kotak jeruji berbau anyir tersebut. Setelah beberapa langkah, barulah terdengar kemeresak yang mendekat—Bansai mengikutinya. Patuh, tanpa banyak komentar.

Matahari masih belum terpeleset, masih menyengat luka di paha Takasugi dengan ganas. Darah mengalir, menetes-netes seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin jauh, membuat kakinya yang seharusnya mendingin karena mulai kekurangan darah justru terasa panas, lengket dan berat.

Namun tubuh yang didekapnya dingin dan kaku. Detak jantungnya bersebelahan dengan jajaran lengkung tulang rusuk yang terbuka, namun ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia menatap wajah gadis yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya itu, namun ia tidak menemukan binar kebiruan seperti kemarin dulu.

Padahal, terakhir kali menemuinya, gadis ini  _masih_ begitu berlimpah dengan kehidupan.

“Mau kaubawa kemana mayatnya?”

“Kemana saja,” Takasugi menoleh, menatap Bansai dengan tatapan hampa.

“Asal bukan di sini.”

 

**.**

 

[  _“Shouyou-_ sensei _, kau mau kemana?”_  ]

[  _“Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu.”_  ]

[  _“Jangan bertindak bodoh, Takasugi.”_  ]

[  _“Kau mau pergi kemana?”_  ]

 

**.**

 

Retihan api dan hawa panas menyesakkan adalah dua hal yang membangunkan Takasugi. Ia mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan diri pada ruangan mungil dengan dinding batu, berpelitakan api unggun. Butuh satu erangan dan beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada dalam gua, dengan badai meraung-raung di luar.

“Sudah bangun?” sebuah suara menyapanya, dan untuk sesaat suasana lebih senyap dari sebelumnya—yang langsung disadari Takasugi karena lelaki itu meletakkan alat aneh yang dipegangnya. “Kautidur lama sekali, kalau boleh kubilang. Aku hampir berpikir kalau-kalau aku harus membuat lagu pemakamanmu,” ujarnya, membungkuk, mengambil sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

Mendesis, Takasugi menarik dirinya sendiri untuk bangun, menyingkirkan selimut yang menutup tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata, punggungnya meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari tempat bersandar paling nyaman, dan menghela napas. Baru saat ia membuka matanya, tangan Bansai yang menyodorkan semangkuk sup mengepul masuk dalam pandangannya.

“Aku tidak menyarankan untuk banyak bergerak dengan kaki membusuk seperti itu, kalau boleh kubilang,” ujarnya. Matanya melirik kaki kiri Takasugi yang masih tertutup separuh selimut.

“Nanti juga sembuh sendiri,” sahut Takasugi, mengernyit saat perih menyengat kakinya.

Bansai meletakkan mangkuk yang bibirnya pecah itu di kaki Takasugi sebelum beringsut menjauh, meraih alat yang tadi sepertinya dimainkannya. Takasugi, tidak ambil pusing, meraih mangkuk itu dan menyeruputnya.

“Aku tidak keberatan kau menyembuhkan kakimu dengan sihir, Shinsuke,” ucap Bansai, memetik benang yang terlihat tajam pada benda yang dipangkunya dengan papan kayu kecil. Takasugi mengernyitkan alis—cara Bansai memegang alat aneh itu persis seperti cara memegang  _sanshin_  yang diketahuinya, namun ia kembali menunduk, meneguk supnya sekali lagi sebelum berbicara,

“Aku sedang tidak ingin menggunakan sihir.”

“Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu, kalau boleh kubilang,” ucap Bansai.

Takasugi mendongak—dan lelaki itu memang tengah menatapnya dengan cermat.

“Aku harus melihat wajahmu—mulutmu, lebih tepatnya, agar aku tahu apa yang kaukatakan,” Bansai menjelaskan saat dilihatnya dahi Takasugi mengeriut penuh tanda tanya. Bansai menunjuk telinganya, membuka mulut, “Aku tidak bisa mendengar.”

Takasugi menelengkan kepalanya. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan di atas mulutnya, lalu berteriak, “Tuli?!” dan Bansai berkedip. Takasugi menarik napas sebelum kembali berteriak—kali ini dengan suara lebih keras—“Masih tidak dengar?!”

“Sulit membaca apa yang kauucapkan dengan mulut tertutup dan wajah datarmu itu, kalau boleh kubilang,” sahut Bansai.

Takasugi tertawa, membuka telapak tangannya, dan menatap Bansai lurus. “Kutanya tadi, ‘tuli?!’ dan ‘masih tidak dengar?!’”

Bansai ikut tertawa. “Sekarang aku dengar,” jawabnya, memetik nada pertama alat musiknya.

“Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura main kalau tidak ada orang, kan,” Takasugi mengernyit.

Bansai menatapnya aneh. “Memangnya kau dan aku bukan orang?” tanyanya sungguh-sungguh, membuat Takasugi tidak bisa tidak mendengus geli. “Lagipula, aku tidak berpura-pura. Kau tidak bisa mendengarnya?”

“Aku dengar,” irama permainan Bansai sama sekali tidak sumbang. Bansai mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali fokus memetik benang tajam itu. Gua berdinding halus itu dipenuhi gema permainan Bansai, tumpang tindih dengan badai di luar sana. Shinsuke meletakkan mangkuk itu dan menoleh pada Bansai, namun pria itu tengah menunduk, tenggelam dalam ‘musik’nya.

Takasugi melempar kerikil, mengenai lutut Bansai. Ia menoleh. “Dimana kita?” tanya Takasugi.

“Sekitar empat kilometer ke timur dari tempat kau meninggalkan gadis itu.”

Takasugi memandang badai sebelum kembali memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Bansai. “Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?”

“Berkat badai. Aku juga tidak bermaksud membawamu ke gua ini.”

“Mau kaubawa kemana aku?”

“Pergi. Kalau boleh kubilang, wajah kita pasti sudah menjadi incaran banyak orang.”

“Kaubilang tadi timur. Arah perbukitan?”

Bansai hanya mengangguk.

“Seberapa jauh tempat tujuanmu dari Salem?”

“Salem?” Bansai tampak terkejut. “Kupikir kau sedang dalam perjalanan dengan arah berlawanan,” Ia tampak berpikir sebelum kembali berbicara, “Sekitar tiga hari perjalanan, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Takasugi mengangguk, “Walaupun memang aku sedang dalam perjalanan dari sana, tetap saja aku harus kembali ke desa itu. Kupikir tiga hari tidak masalah,” ucapnya. “Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Tidak perlu memusingkanku,” sahut Bansai. “Aku bermaksud membawamu ke rumahku.”

Takasugi mengangkat sebelah alis. “Rumahmu? Kenapa?”

“Kenapa tidak?” Bansai balas bertanya, “Lagipula kau tidak terlihat seperti punya tujuan, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Membawa orang yang baru saja kautemui ke rumahmu? Apa karena lukaku? Seperti yang kaubilang, aku bisa sembuh dalam sekejap dengan sihirku.”

“Memang, dengan lukamu, kita butuh kuda,” aku Bansai, meletakkan jarinya ke dagu, tampak berpikir.

“Apa tidak masalah bagimu melindungi penyihir?”

Bansai menggelengkan kepalanya. “Jadi kau sungguh penyihir.”

Takasugi, dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya, merentangkan tangan kanannya menghadap api unggun, dan menjetikkan jari. Seketika lidah api menyambar—bukan dengan bunyi berkeretak lemah dari kayu yang terjatuh, namun api itu seolah  _hidup_ , dengan ganas menyapu udara dua senti jauhnya dari ujung hidung Bansai. Sebelum lelaki itu bereaksi, Takasugi mengacungkan jarinya dan api itu terlepas dari kayunya, membentuk bulatan sempurna, dan menggantung di langit-langit gua, berotasi perlahan.

“Jangan khawatir. Tidak akan lepas sampai padam sendiri… mungkin sampai fajar besok.”

“Apa yang ia bakar untuk tetap bertahan hidup sampai besok?” Bansai terperangah, menatap bola api itu dengan mata berbinar—seperti bocah.

“Kami penyihir menggunakan ilmu iblis,” sahut Takasugi.

Wajah Bansai tampak terkejut, namun dua detik kemudian tawanya berderai. “Jadi kau sungguh penyihir,” ujarnya, dengan nada pujian yang tulus.

Takasugi menjetikkan tangan sekali lagi, membuat bola api di langit melompat-lompat meriah. Api memercik, membuat Bansai harus memindahkan alat musiknya diiringi seruan, “Oi!” di antara tawanya, membuat Takasugi ikut tertawa.

“Apa sekarang sudah aman bagiku memetik  _baroque-_ ku?” tanyanya, setelah api berhenti memercik.

Takasugi melambaikan tangan, dan selapis tipis air dari kendi yang diletakkan di samping mangkuk supnya berputar di udara, membentuk semacam kungkungan di sekeliling bola api itu. Pantulan air membuat nyala api terlihat semakin terang, dan mereka tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau api kembali memercik.

“Mengesankan,” komentar Bansai sungguh-sungguh, lalu memangku alat musiknya.

Takasugi menggeser posisinya—meringis saat kakinya menjerit, namun berhasil menemukan tempat yang nyaman sebelum bertanya, “Kau bisa memainkan lagu apapun dengan  _baroque_ -mu?”

“Bukan  _apapun_ , tapi akan kumainkan lagu yang kutahu dan jelas bisa kumainkan dengan  _baroque_  ini, kalau boleh kubilang,” sahut Bansai, dengan santai memetik nada. “Apa kau akrab dengan alat musik ini?”

Ujung bibir Takasugi tertarik. “Aku hampir tidak pernah punya waktu untuk memainkan satupun,” ucapnya. “Tapi bentuk  _baroque_ -mu mirip dengan  _sanshin_  yang kulihat sewaktu kecil.”

“ _Sanshin_?” Bansai bersandar. “Sudah lama sekali sejak aku bertemu orang yang mengetahuinya.”

“Hanya melihat,” koreksi Takasugi, meletakkan punggung tangannya yang terasa dingin di dahinya. “Aku belum pernah tahu cara membunyikan benda musik apapun.”

“Tapi kau tidak buta nada, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Oh? Atas dasar apa kaubilang begitu?” tanya Takasugi, merasakan kelopak matanya memberat.

Bansai menyunggingkan senyum hangat. “Kau sama sekali tidak mengomentari suara yang kaudengar dari alat musik yang asing bagimu.”

“Sulit mendengarkannya kalau kau selalu memutus permainanmu saat harus berbicara denganku,” tawa Takasugi.

“Tidurlah, kalau begitu. Akan kutemani dengan lagu pengantar tidur. Apa demammu naik?”

Takasugi melambaikan tangannya. Jadi benar dugannya bahwa hawa panas tidak nyaman yang sedari tadi mengganggunya bukan berasal dari api unggun. Sebelum ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Bansai, petikan bernada lembut memenuhi gua itu, dan kelopak matanya yang sudah berat terasa jauh lebih nyaman ditutup.

 

**.**

 

Mendengar Bansai akan menyiapkan kuda dan menjumpai Bansai menuntun seekor kuda betina berwarna coklat keesokan paginya adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Bersandar pada mulut gua, Takasugi harus mengucek matanya dua kali sebelum benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan sanggahan apapun lagi. Bansai, sebaliknya, tampak tenang saat menepuk punggung kuda itu.

“Mampu berjalan dengan kaki seperti itu, penyihir memang luar biasa,” pujinya retoris—ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban karena bahkan menoleh pada Shinsuke pun ia tidak. Seluruh fokusnya jatuh pada kuda bersurai panjang yang tengah asyik merumput itu.

Kuda itu benar-benar bagus; terlihat sehat dan bersih, nampaknya cukup kuat untuk membawa satu orang lengkap dengan tas besar menggembung yang semalam dilihatnya menjadi tempat bersandar Bansai. Kuku kakinya terawat, surainya yang berwarna hitam legam tampak halus dan rapi, bahkan moncongnya juga tampak baru saja disikat—atau memang Bansai baru saja selesai memandikan tubuh kuda yang berkilat itu, Takasugi tidak tahu.

Hanya satu hal yang kurang.

Beringsut perlahan, Takasugi menyeret kaki kirinya menuju Bansai yang tengah berjongkok, mengikatkan salah satu bungkusannya di punggung kuda. Lelaki itu menumpuk selimut di atasnya hingga sekilas terlihat seperti sandaran mungil. Tangannya yang sibuk menyimpulkan tali-temali terhenti saat Takasugi menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati alih-alih Takasugi menepuk bahunya, kini tangannya mempercayakan bahu Bansai sebagai tempat untuk menumpukan sebagian tubuhnya.

“Kalau kau masih merasa kesakitan, sebaiknya duduk saja di dalam, kalau boleh kubilang,” usul Bansai.

“Aku jelas masih bisa merasakan lubang di tulangku, terimakasih. Pertanyaanku,” Takasugi menunjuk punggung kuda dengan tangannya yang bebas, “Kita tidak punya pelana, benar?”

“Biarkan aku menertawai pilihan katamu yang merujuk pada kata ganti kau dan aku dulu, boleh? Baru tadi malam kau menertawaiku yang hendak membawamu ke rumahku, mengingatkan tentang kau penyihir dan sebagainya,” Bansai bahkan tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan nada tawa dalam ejekannya. “Dan, ya,  _kita_  tidak punya pelana, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Sebagai gantinya, Takasugi terang-terangan mengacuhkan tekanan pada kata ‘kita’ yang dilontarkan Bansai, dan mengedikkan dagunya. “Kau berharap aku mau begitu saja menaiki kuda tanpa pelana?”

Bansai mengerutkan kening. “Akan kujaga kau agar tidak jatuh, tentu saja. Dan kuharap kau tidak sebodoh itu mau memacu kuda dengan sebelah kaki membusuk, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Masalahnya,” Takasugi menarik napas. “Apa kau sendiri pernah naik kuda tanpa pelana?”

Bansai tampak kebingungan. “Aku bahkan tidak pernah naik kuda,” ujarnya.

Takasugi menahan keinginan kuat untuk menepukkan tangan ke dahi. “Lalu bagaimana caranya kau akan menjagaku agar tidak jatuh?”

“Kalau hanya menuntun, aku sering melakukannya, kalau boleh kubilang. Jangan khawatir,” sahut Bansai tenang, membelai kepala kuda dengan sayang. “Ini anak yang baik. Dia akan mematuhimu hanya dengan sentuhan kecil,” lanjutnya.

“Kalau kau sebegitunya tahu soal kuda, kenapa tidak mencoba menunggangi seekor?”

“Karena aku perlu membaca ekspresi mereka untuk tahu apa yang mereka katakan, tentu saja,” Bansai berkata lancar.

Takasugi terperangah. “Apa gunanya membaca wajah kuda?”

“Ekspresi, Shinsuke. Tentu saja perlu karena aku tidak bisa mendengar geraman ataupun ringkikan mereka. Atau bahkan sadar bila ada sesuatu yang datang mendekat. Cobalah sumpal telingamu saat menaiki kuda, maka kau akan tahu betapa sulitnya mengartikan gerakan tubuh asing tanpa insting tajam yang terlatih, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Aku tidak tahu menunggang kuda sesulit itu.”

“Apa ini pertama kalinya kau menjumpai kuda?”

“Menjumpai, sering. Mau menaiki, baru sekali ini.”

Bansai tersenyum geli. Ia menggenggam tangan Takasugi yang masih betah berada di bahunya, lalu perlahan bangkit. Ia menyelipkan tangannya yang satu lagi ke pinggang Takasugi, dengan lembut memaksa lelaki yang lebih pendek itu menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya padanya. “Siap naik sekarang?” tanyanya.

“Uh, aku bisa membuat tangga sendiri.”

“Terlalu lama, kalau boleh kubilang,” dengan satu gerakan mulus, Bansai mengangkat tubuh Takasugi dan mendudukkannya di atas punggung kuda. “Akan kubantu memindahkan kakimu yang sebelah lagi saat pantatmu sudah terbiasa duduk di situ,” ujarnya, cukup sopan untuk menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Takasugi yang merona—yang pastinya bukan berkat posisi duduknya yang tidak nyaman.

“Tidak perlu,” ucap Takasugi dengan nada rendah. Ia memandang kaki kirinya yang menjuntai pasrah. Menarik napas, dengan kedua tangannya ia mengangkat pahanya yang dibebat perban darurat dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap depan, sehingga kaki kirinya menyentuh perut sebelah kiri kuda itu. Proses itu dilakukannya dengan cepat agar ia tidak perlu berlama-lama merasakan sakit, namun ia sadar usahanya gagal saat sengatan nyeri menjalar hingga tulang punggungnya.

Bansai, tanpa kata, menarik seutas tali yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan tali kekang. Ditariknya tudung kepalanya melewati dahi, lalu ia mengangkat tasnya yang tergeletak di rumput dekat kakinya. “Masih ada barang yang kau tinggalkan di gua, Shinsuke?” tanya Bansai.

Takasugi mengulum ekspresi kesakitannya saat menatap Bansai. “Kurasa tidak. Bawaanku Cuma satu tas ini, toh,” ucapnya. Ia menegakkan punggungnya saat melanjutkan, “Ayo pergi.”

Bansai menghela kuda itu, dan seperti yang dikatakannya, hanya perlu satu gerakan ringan untuk membuat kuda itu menuruti kemauannya. Menyesuaikan tubuh dengan langkah kuda tanpa pelana  _jelas_  membuat luka pada kakinya meraung, tapi Takasugi, tanpa kata, meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas lukanya.

“Apa sebaiknya aku mengikat kakimu?” Bansai menawarkan.

“Tidak usah,” jawab Takasugi. “Tapi aku akan butuh beberapa tanaman herbal nanti,” lanjutnya.

Bansai mengangguk. “Aku sangat ingin berjalan sambil mengobrol, tapi sepertinya akan berbahaya bila aku tidak mengurus kuda ini dan menghadap ke depan. Kalau kau bosan, aku tidak keberatan kautidur. Malah mungkin lebih baik untuk lukamu, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Takasugi menatap warna oranye dari ufuk timur, merekah dan mulai mewarnai langit. Padang rumput yang membentang seluas mata memandang mulai menunjukkan warna hijau segar yang bercampur dengan semburat emas di sana-sini, pantulan dari embun yang bertumpu pada tangkai tertinggi barisan besar rumput. Beberapa tangkai bunga-bungaan liar menyeruak setiap empat jengkal, batangnya yang rapuh menari-nari pelan saat angin pagi yang sejuk berhembus. Saat ia mendongak dan menghembuskan napas, selarik tipis uap menyapu pandangannya. Walau awan-awan seolah tengah dipoles api, beberapa petak telah lebih dulu berwarna biru lembut—

Persis gradasi biru di mata bening gadis kecil yang dikuburnya tempo hari.

Takasugi memejamkan mata. “Aku lebih suka sepi,” didengarnya dirinya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, namun Bansai tidak menatapnya.

 

**.**

 

‘Rumah’ yang dimaksud Bansai adalah pondok mungil di bibir sebuah hutan, dengan dinding terbuat dari batu dan lumpur sekitar dua puluh meter jauhnya dari anak sungai terdekat. Berbentuk persegi sederhana dengan tambahan sebuah ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu selangkah jauhnya dari pintu belakang. Saat pondok itu tinggal lima meter lagi jaraknya, dari rumah kayu mungil, terpisah beratapkan daun-daun kering, beberapa ekor anjing berlarian keluar dan menyalak dengan heboh.

“Jadi ternyata kau bukan hanya baik menangani kuda,” komentarnya saat seekor anjing hutan menjilat tangan Bansai yang terulur.

“Aku Cuma sekali memberi mereka makan. Dan karena aku tidak suka tidur menghirup bulu anjing yang berserakan, kubuatkan kandang terpisah,” jawab Bansai. “Dan anak ini perlu mendapatkan istirahat yang layak setelah perjalanan jauh, kalau boleh kubilang,” lanjutnya, mengelus leher kuda yang ditumpangi Takasugi dengan lembut. Kuda itu beringsut saat seekor anjing menggeram padanya, namun anjing itu segera diam dan duduk manis saat satu ekor berwarna hitam legam yang kelihatannya pemimpin gerombolan anjing itu menoleh padanya.

Bansai sudah akan merentangkan tangannya saat Takasugi menadahkan telapak tangannya. “Ambilkan ranting,” ucapnya—tanpa nada perintah, walau tidak mengucapkan permintaan tolong.

Bansai, tentu saja, patuh; berjongkok dan meraih sebatang ranting yang paling dekat dengan kakinya. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Takasugi tanpa berkomentar, walaupun wajahnya jelas-jelas ingin tahu.

Takasugi hanya menyeringai, lalu mematahkan ranting itu menjadi dua bagian—satu lebih panjang dibanding sebelahnya. Mengatupkan tangan dengan ranting yang lebih pendek berada di antara telapak tangannya, ia memejamkan mata dan menggumamkan sebaris kalimat, membuat selarik cahaya berwarna kehijauan memancar dari ranting itu—dan di saat bersamaan, ranting itu  _tumbuh_ ; memanjang, menebal, melingkupi sebelah tangan Takasugi sebelum meliuk turun, menuju kaki kiri Takasugi. Sebagian kecil bergerak melingkari paha Takasugi tepat di atas lukanya, sedang sisanya menjalar turun, membentuk potongan rapi di sisi kanan-kiri kakinya. Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, kerangka penyangga sudah melingkupi kaki kiri Takasugi. Dengan penyangga sekokoh itu, walau jelas masih terasa sakit, ia tidak akan kesulitan berjalan sendiri.

Sedang dengan ranting yang tersisa, ia cukup melambaikannya dengan ringan dengan menggenggam pangkalnya. Sama seperti ranting pertama, ranting tersebut tumbuh, namun tidak meliuk kemana-mana. Lurus, makin menebal dan akhirnya membentuk sebuah tongkat panjang dengan pegangan dan tumpuan di pangkalnya. Sebuah kruk darurat.

“Efektif,” puji Bansai. Cahaya kehijauan sudah pudar, namun mata Bansai yang berwarna antara hijau dan biru masih berkilat takjub. Ia berputar dan mengamati kerangka kayu itu lebih dekat, dan terkesima saat melihat batang kayu panjang yang menjaga kaki Takasugi tetap lurus. Saat menyentuh dan mengetuk kruk buatan Takasugi, binar matanya semakin kentara. “Luar biasa. Sungguh. Kau bisa membuat apa saja?” tanyanya, dengan buku jari masih mengetuk kruk yang sampai beberapa saat lalu masih berupa ranting itu.

Takasugi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendengus. “Bukan  _apa saja_. Aku tidak bisa membuat nyawa.”

Bansai mengerjap. Binar di matanya meredup. “Oh. Sayang sekali, kalau boleh kubilang,” ucapnya, menunduk. Namun kemudian ia kembali mendongak dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca, bertanya dengan nada polos, “Kau bisa turun?”

Takasugi mengerjapkan mata.

“Uh. Bisa. Um, akan kubuat tangga—“ ia terdiam saat menyadari kuda setinggi hampir dua meter itu menghalangi bahkan kruknya membantunya meraih apapun yang berada di tanah. Ia memandang pada Bansai dengan  _sangat_  enggan sebelum berujar, “Aku butuh sesuatu untuk membuat tangga.”

“Tidak perlu,” Bansai menjawab, menyelipkan tangannya di bawah ketiak Takasugi, dan dengan ringan mengangkat tubuh pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya tersebut, menjejakkannya di tanah sebelum Takasugi sempat memberontak. “Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak mengangkat dirimu atau apapun di bawah seperti kau mengangkat api semalam.”

Takasugi mengusap wajahnya jengkel. Ia menjentikkan jari dan bawaan yang tersampir di punggung kuda terangkat, untuk kemudian terhempas ke tanah. “Paham?” tanyanya ketus.

Bansai meletakkan tangannya di dagu sebelum menjawab, “Kau tidak bisa mengangkat benda yang bisa diukur dengan satuan berat?” –oh, bukan, balas bertanya.

“Persis. Sihir bukan keajaiban, ada batasnya.”

Bansai mengangguk, lalu melepaskan tali yang mengikat kuda betina itu. Kuda itu berputar sekali sebelum melenggang pergi, menuju padang rumput luas tempat beberapa ekor anjing yang kelihatannya lebih muda berkejaran. Dua ekor sisanya, termasuk si anjing berbulu hitam lebat, mengibaskan ekornya dengan bersemangat saat Bansai menghampiri pintu kayu dengan memanggul tas.

“Masuklah,” ucap Bansai saat ia tidak melihat Takasugi mengikutinya.

Bagian dalam rumah itu tertata dengan ringkas dan sederhana. Walau dari luar tampak mungil, luasnya sepertinya cukup untuk tempat tinggal hingga tiga orang. Ranjang dan lemari berada di seberang ruangan, tepat menghadap ke jendela. Di bawah jendela itu, sebuah meja berdiri tegak, dengan botol-botol tinta dan perkamen hampir memenuhi permukaannya. Kursi dan meja kayu yang buatannya kasar diletakkan di depan perapian. Di sampingnya, meja yang digunakan untuk meletakkan peralatan dapur yang juga berada persis di bawah jendela. Takasugi membuka jendela kecil itu, dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah dapur yang berada di luar ruangan. Pintu di samping ranjang juga membuka ke sana, dan di sebelahnya, tumpukan kayu bakar diapit oleh rumah anjing yang menghadap langsung ke hutan.

“Kau tidak tinggal sendirian?” tanya Takasugi, menepuk pundak Bansai yang tengah membongkar bawaannya.

“Kalau tidak menghitung anjing, ya, aku tinggal sendiri,” sahut Bansai, menggelar gulungan peta besar di meja makan. “Sudah lama sejak aku tidak kedatangan tamu. Duduklah—atau berbaringlah di ranjang mana saja, aku tidak keberatan,” lanjutnya, lalu meraih arang, menandai satu titik.

Takasugi melirik sekilas, dan ia langsung tahu bahwa tanda silang mungil Bansai itu menimpa daerah desa tempatnya bertemu dengan Bansai kemarin hari.

Walau Bansai bilang ia tinggal sendirian, sulit membayangkan pria itu repot-repot mengisi ruangan itu dengan kursi, peralatan makan, lemari bahkan ranjang berjumlah lebih banyak dari pemilik rumah. Namun tanpa banyak protes, Takasugi menarik dirinya menuju ranjang dengan kasur paling tipis, dan duduk setelah menyingkirkan mantelnya. Meletakkan kruknya di samping ranjang, ia menarik sebuah tabung berisikan cairan berwarna kuning emas dari dalam tasnya. Ia membuka kaitan kayu yang menyangga kakinya, melepaskan kakinya yang layu dan meletakkannya perlahan ke lantai.

Seperti yang berulangkali dibilang oleh Bansai, walaupun luka tembak pada kakinya ditutup kain dengan baik, bau busuk menguar samar. Tidak mau repot mengurai simpul yang mengikat kain itu, Takasugi mengeluarkan belati dari mantelnya dan merobeknya. Tumbukan tumbuhan herbal halus menutup lubang berwarna gelap pada pahanya—sepertinya ditempelkan dengan hati-hati, mengingat ia harus membersihkannya dengan cermat.

“Kau seharusnya bilang kalau mau membersihkan lukamu,” terdengar suara protes dan Takasugi mendongak.

“Kelihatannya kau asyik sekali mencoreti peta itu. Lagipula, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,” sahut Takasugi, tangannya meletakkan belati itu di samping tasnya.

“Tidak. Kaubutuh air, kalau boleh kubilang,” tukas Bansai.

Takasugi termangu, ingatannya melayang pada kendi air yang terisi penuh di tasnya sebelum angkat suara. “Ya,” Dan barulah Bansai berbalik, meraih baskom sebelum membuka pintu belakang.

“Dan aku ingat kaubilang butuh tanaman herbal. Apa saja yang kaubutuhkan?” tanya Bansai mendadak, saat ia sudah tinggal sejengkal lagi meninggalkan rumah. “Tunggu—tulis saja, atau kau punya contohnya? Aku bisa minta tolong anjing-anjing itu untuk mencarikannya. Contoh akan lebih mudah.”

Takasugi nyaris mengatakan ia akan mencarinya sendiri nanti, namun urung. Ia meraih kotak lain dari dalam tasnya, dan menyerahkannya pada Bansai. “Sebetulnya, aku hampir kehabisan semuanya. Ada beberapa jenis yang harus kucari sendiri, tapi sebagian besar contohnya ada di sini,” ucapnya, mengulurkan kotak itu pada Bansai yang berbalik untuk mengambilnya, kali ini dengan membawa baskom berisikan air dingin dan handuk.

“Apa ada ketentuan khusus untuk mengambil daun-daun ini?” tanya Bansai. “Itu, lho. Seperti harus diambil dari bibir jurang, atau yang harus mendapatkan embun paling pagi… hal-hal magis seperti itu?”

Takasugi melengos. “Mana ada. Itu rumput, bukan ritual. Kau kebanyakan percaya kabar burung.”

“Kalau begitu, nanti sore aku akan kembali. Istirahatlah begitu selesai merawat lukamu. Dan kalau kaubutuh baju ganti, ambillah di lemari paling kiri,” ucap Bansai, menutup pintu belakang.

Sepeninggal Bansai, Takasugi merendam belatinya pada air dingin itu, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat pria yang baru ditemuinya berbuat sejauh itu untuknya. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada lubang berwarna gelap pada kakinya, dan seperti yang diduganya, ia bisa melihat retakan di sekitar lubang pada tempat dimana seharusnya warna putih pada tulangnya menyapa balik retinanya. Bansai memang bisa mengoleskan tanaman herbal dan mengikatkan kain untuk mencegah darah merembes keluar, namun ia ragu tabib manapun akan mampu melakukan sesuatu pada tulang dan dagingnya yang koyak.

Tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan apa yang sudah mati, maka Takasugi menggunakan belati yang hampir sedingin es untuk mengiris otot yang melingkari lubang hitam itu, dimana sumber bau busuk tercium. Dengan kukunya, hati-hati ia mengetuk tulang pahanya—dan  _NYUUT_ —rasa sakit menyengat hingga puncak kepalanya. Tangan kirinya agak gemetar bahkan setelah melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kasur.

Untuk menumbuhkan kembali tulang yang hilang diperlukan sihir. Takasugi terkekeh sengit saat mengingat baru kemarin ia mengatakan ia sedang tidak ingin menggunakan sihir—tapi toh beberapa menit setelah ia mengucapkannya, dengan niat mengejek ia langsung mempraktekkannya. Maka ia menarik napas, dan dengan perlahan meneteskan cairan berwarna kuning itu ke atas pahanya. Lecutan rasa nyeri membuatnya menggigit bibir, namun ia menepukkan tangannya sekilas, lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya tepat di atas lukanya.

Menggumamkan sebaris kalimat, ia memejamkan mata dan dahinya mengernyit dalam. Takasugi berusaha tidak tersapu oleh titik-titik berwarna biru cerah yang mengelilinginya, tetap berkonsentrasi membayangkan sepotong tulang yang sedikit demi sedikit menyerap partikel sewarna matahari pagi, membentuk fragmen baru yang melapisi lubang, lalu menjahit saraf satu persatu. Butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya lubang tersebut tertutup sepenuhnya.

Takasugi mendesis saat merasakan darah mulai kembali mengalir; nanti ia harus ingat untuk mengganti kain pelapis kasurnya. Ia mencuci telapak tangannya dengan air dingin cepat-cepat dan bergidik saat merasakan tetesan air menggelincir menuruni pergelangan tangannya. Baru setelah itu ia mengeluarkan botol lain dengan ukuran lebih besar, berwarna merah tua, dan membuka sumbatnya—hampir sekuat tenaga, sambil mengumpat siapa yang terakhir kali menutup sumbatnya (siapa lagi)—kemudian menuang cairan tersebut ke atas pahanya.

Cairan merah tua itu yang paling encer di antara ramuannya, maka Takasugi berhati-hati agar tidak menumpahkannya. Sebagian mengalir dan mengenai tulangnya yang baru saja tertutup—membuatnya meringis kesakitan, namun ia perlu menumbuhkan daging yang baru saja dipotongnya sama rata. Sekarang masalahnya; lubang pada paha bawahnya. Ia menuang cairan itu ke telapak tangan kanannya, kemudian diangkatnya lututnya sedikit—dengan menggigit bibir kuat-kuat—dan meletakkan telapak yang sudah dibasahi oleh ramuan itu di bawah lubang pada pahanya.

Cepat-cepat Takasugi menarik kain dari tasnya—dan tanpa punya waktu untuk mengeluh kesakitan, terimakasih banyak untuk tulang yang membentur telapak tangannya—lantas membebatkannya pada kakinya. Saat ia yakin bebatannya sudah cukup kencang, perlahan ia menarik tangannya; cairan merah itu merembes pada kain, tentu saja, dan ketika tangannya sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari lilitan kain barulah ia mengikatkan ujungnya.

Menghela napas panjang, pemuda berambut ungu berantakan itu mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak, berbaring di kasur dan mengizinkan matanya menutup.

Ia tidak pernah suka merawat luka—terutama bila itu lukanya sendiri. Berurusan dengan ramuan selalu merepotkan. Pembuatannya sulit dan membutuhkan kesabaran dan ketelitian tinggi, sama sekali berkebalikan dengan sifatnya yang cuek dan sembrono. Ia yakin Zura akan marah-marah bila melihat caranya merawat luka barusan. Tidak peduli ia sudah berusaha keras berhati-hati dan mengikuti anjuran untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan ramuan. Setelah menceramahinya panjang lebar, lelaki berambut panjang itu pasti akan membongkar perban daruratnya dan memaksanya untuk mengulangi proses tadi  _dari awal_  dengan cara yang baik dan benar—dengan kata lain, yang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Tidak peduli caranya lebih hemat sumber daya dan lebih cepat.

 

[  _“Aku tidak punya waktu seharian buat merawat lecet, Zura.”_  ]

[  _“Bukan Zura tapi Katsura! Dan caramu tadi salah total, Takasugi! Aku tidak ingat pernah diajari menuang ramuan langsung pada luka yang terbuka!”_  ]

[  _“Begini lebih cepat. Sembuhnya juga jauh lebih cepat.”_  ]

[  _“Artinya kau memaksa tubuhmu untuk beregenerasi puluhan kali lebih cepat, kan? Dasar bodoh!”_  ]

[  _“Biarkan saja, Zura—“_  ]

[  _“Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!”_  ]

[  _“—Itu artinya sel-selnya lebih cepat mati, kan? Biarkan saja, dia mau lebih cepat tua dibanding kita. Hei, Bakasugi, aku tetap akan lebih tinggi darimu sekalipun kau lima tahun lebih tu—oi, oi! Bahaya! Jangan ngamuk sambil bawa-bawa pisau, cebol!”_  ]

[  _“Siapa yang cebol?! Sialan, diam sini! Biar kupotong kakimu itu—“_  ]

[  _“Cukup! Gintoki—jangan ngupil pakai kaos tanganku! Takasugi—jangan bergerak, jangan mainan pisau! Astaga, diam kalian berdua!”_  ]

 

Takasugi terkekeh saat mengingat pertama kali ia mempraktikkan ‘cara cepat’nya di hadapan Zura. Ahli ramuan yang sangat patuh pada tatacara itu mana mungkin menerima tekniknya—walau di sisi lain Zura benar; ramuan harus dibuat dan digunakan sesuai petunjuk. Tidak sedikit kecelakaan mengerikan menimpa siapapun yang bermain-main dengan ilmu ramu-meramu, sesederhana apapun itu.

Tanpa sadar matahari sudah mulai bergerak ke arah barat; bayangan kursi yang ditimpa cahaya berwarna oranye sudah memanjang ke arah pintu. Takasugi buru-buru bangkit, meraih kruknya dan berjalan menuju lemari paling kiri yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Bansai. Pintu kayu itu mengeriut dengan suara decitan memekakkan saat berayun terbuka. Untungnya beberapa potong baju yang tersimpan dalam lemari itu, walaupun sama tuanya, sama sekali tak terlihat berdebu. Malahan sepertinya selalu dibersihkan dengan baik.

Takasugi menarik sepotong celana dari tumpukan tersebut—dan mengepasnya dulu, untungnya, karena ujung pipa celana itu menggantung di atas pergelangan kaki Takasugi. Baiklah. Dia memang lebih pendek dari Bansai, jadi Takasugi menelan makiannya dan mengembalikan celana tersebut ke tempatnya semula, dan menarik celana lain.

Butuh kira-kira dua puluh menit—dan sepotong  _rok_ ; sekali itu, Takasugi mengumpat saat merentangkan bawahan berwarna coklat itu—sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan celana yang panjangnya sesuai dengan tingginya, malah sedikit kepanjangan—dan kebesaran, tapi justru ia memang mencari yang sedikit lebih besar agar tidak menjepit perbannya. Ia menghembuskan napas saat menutup lemari dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Lukanya, walau ia yakin sudah sepertiga tertutup, sudah mula menjerit-jerit.

Ia melepas celananya sendiri, memutuskan untuk membuangnya kemudian karena pipa sebelahnya sudah dirobek oleh Bansai sejak pertama kali ia terbangun di gua, dan potongannya tidak pernah dikembalikan. Sebetulnya cukup repot mengganti celana dengan posisi duduk; ia harus mengangkat pantatnya sebelum meloloskan celananya, dan nanti ia harus berdiri sekali lagi saat mengenakan yang baru. Tapi kakinya sepertinya tidak kuat harus berlama-lama berdiri lagi, maka ia mengalah, dan meraih celana yang baru.

Sialnya, hanya kaki kanannya yang bisa terangkat, maka ia tidak bisa memasukkan kedua kakinya sekaligus ke pipa celana seperti biasa. Menghela napas, Takasugi mengangkat kaki kanannya—

_KLAK._

_KRIET._

“Shinsuke, kau suka kelinci panggang?”

—saat Bansai masuk, diikuti tiga ekor anjing, memeluk sekeranjang besar rotan berisikan dedaunan. Wajahnya tepat menghadap ke selangkangan Takasugi yang terekspos karena satu kaki diangkat.

“Oh.”

_BLAM_.

“Tenang saja,” Bansai berseru dari balik pintu. “Aku tidak lihat apa-apa, kalau boleh kubilang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ini aslinya udah mo apdet dari kmaren tapi lupa cara apdet chapter www maapkan. ada kali ya berapa tahun nggak apdet di ao3 www  
>  buat yang notis, as u have expected, itu adegan awalnya ngambil dari adegan flashback Kiheitai di Gintama Lesson 632: Those Who Do Good Things While Doing Bad Things. cuma di sini dialter ehehe.  
> btw adakah yang pernah naik kuda? itu yang Bansai bilang 'butuh baca ekspresi kuda' 100% murni fiktif. maafkan m(_ _)m   
> mari anggap itu hanya gimmick Bansai pengen manjain Takasugi teehe :9 but bagian yang Takasugi protes mau naik kuda gak ada pelananya itu diambil dari pengalaman nyata www asli licin banget apalagi kalo baru pertama kali, kudanya rewel, tegang dan diketawain yang nuntun zzzzz thats just so fkn humiliation okay. belum nanti pasti kakinya sama anunya kram parah plus lecet aaaaa gak lagi-lagi deh /curhat  
> btw. sekedar peringatan yang telat; cerita ini bakal lebih kelam dan datar dibanding Warlock - singkatnya sih, bakal lebih bosenin. but micchan will try her best! :")
> 
> anyway, hope to see you real soon! 'v')/"


	3. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Takasugi-kun!

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Always © takanashi misaki

.

For Warlock (© takanashi misaki)

.

**Warning** : This is a cheesy fic with too many hints of drama and too many OOC-ness here and there. You’ve been warned :D

_I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would’ve been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

 

There is no color more beautiful than yours

_—moumoon, Hello, shooting-star_

.

* * *

 

“Kenapa kau selalu memandang langit?”

Wanita berambut coklat cerah panjang itu menoleh. Bocah yang memeluk _baroque_ menatapnya lurus, dengan bola mata yang berkilauan ditimpa cahaya bulan. Malam ini langit sangat cerah; tanpa sekelebat awan pun, kubah raksasa yang melengkung hampir menyentuh ujung pohon paling tinggi yang menyembul malu-malu di pinggir hamparan padang rumput berwarna biru gelap, dengan hiasan kerikil-kerikil berwarna secantik intan.

“Karena aku tahu pria itu menyukai langit lebih dari apapun,” sahutnya, mengacak rambut bocah itu.

Bocah itu terdiam, meletakkan _baroque_ putih di sisi batu tempatnya duduk sebelum menekuk lututnya. Dia sering mendengar cerita ini; bahwa pria berambut ikal kecoklatan yang warna tawanya lebih riuh dibanding kehadirannya, suatu saat akan kembali setelah usai memetakan langit. Bocah itu menolak tidak memercayainya. Pria itu, entah bagaimana caranya, telah menyelamatkannya. Begitu pula wanita muda yang selalu berada di samping pria itu—kalau boleh dibilang, wanita itulah yang turun tangan menolongnya. Mereka berdua, walau berulangkali menyebutkan sebaliknya, bagi bocah itu adalah _penyihir_.

“Bukan, menolongmu beda dengan melakukan sihir.”

“Ahaha, aku tak bisa merapalkan mantra apapun. Aku pasti keburu lupa sebelum menyelesaikannya, haha!”

Apapun alasan yang diutarakan oleh mereka, bagi bocah yang secara relatif berusia seumur jagung tersebut, mereka yang sungguhan bisa melakukan keajaiban adalah _penyihir_. Dia selalu ingin membalas budi, maka bocah itu mengikuti kemanapun sepasang manusia itu bermukim.

“Kautahu, harpa tak cocok dengan gambaran laki-laki. Hum. Akan kucarikan benda yang bisa menggantikannya. Kautahu alat musik yang disebut _al’oud_? Hum, mungkin di sini lebih dikenal sebagai _laud_?”

“Dasar bodoh. Biarkan saja kalau dia suka, kan? Aku tidak membenci permainannya.”

“Ahaha! Kau tak mengerti, aku hanya ingin membuat… hm, sesuatu yang baru. Aku yakin alat musik ini masih dapat dikembangkan lagi. Bagaimana kalau membuatnya jadi lebih panjang? Senarnya direntangkan, jadi tanganmu takkan terlihat seolah penuh memeluk bantal kayu begitu, ahaha!”

Lalu wanita itu menimpali ucapan lelaki itu dengan istilah asing, dan dibalas dengan kalimat yang lebih asing lagi.

Bocah itu hanya diam, memperhatikan gerakan mulut kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya. Sulit sekali mengikuti apa yang mereka katakan saat berdebat—terutama karena dialek kuno kental yang menggantung di lidah mereka. Belakangan kedua orang itu tak lagi menggunakannya demi memudahkan bocah itu mengikuti percakapan mereka, namun saat mereka berdebat, biasanya, dengan romantisnya mereka akan melupakan keadaan sekitar. 

Pria itu menepati janjinya; menghadiahkan sebuah alat musik aneh—yang disebutnya _baroque_. Nada yang dikeluarkannya, menurut pria yang belakangan lebih sering bepergian itu, jauh lebih 'jantan' dibanding denting harpa. Bocah itu menyukainya lebih karena mudah dibawa dibanding karena warna-warna mencolok yang dilihatnya berhamburan dari senar, namun ia tetap memainkannya setiap malam.

Malam ini, lagi-lagi, pria dengan suara kebapakan itu tidak muncul di pintu. Wanita itu tidak lagi semuda saat pria itu meninggalkan mereka, rambutnya sudah memanjang melebihi terakhir kali pria itu mengacak puncak kepalanya.

Namun setiap malam wanita itu tetap duduk di atas batu berpermukaan datar di halaman belakang, bila cuaca cerah. Menunggu pria yang dikatakannya menyukai langit.

Bila siang hari tiba, wanita itu membuka peta peninggalan pria favoritnya, menggarisi beberapa bidang. Seolah merencanakan sesuatu—kelihatannya, wanita itu sudah tidak terlalu sabar lagi menunggu. Dipikir-pikir, wanita itu memang jarang bisa sabar dan mengalah menghadapi pria tersebut.

Bocah itu menatap mata wanita itu lurus-lurus saat akhirnya, pada satu malam, wanita itu memutuskan untuk mencari.

“Kau yakin?”

Wanita itu, kini ujung rambutnya menyentuh punggung, tersenyum samar. Jenis yang jarang dilihat walau sudah bersama hingga sekian lamanya.

“Kita akan bertemu kembali nanti,” ucap wanita itu, lalu berbalik. Sepanjang yang bocah itu tahu, wanita itu kuat, _sangat_ kuat, malah. Perjalanan sejauh apapun tidak akan jadi masalah baginya walau ditempuh dengan kaki. Bocah itu menatap punggung wanita itu, tertutup jubah panjang berwarna ungu. Lebih besar dibanding saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya—tinggi tubuhnya juga bertambah. Walau tampaknya air mukanya muram saat pria yang mereka tunggu tidak lagi muncul di pintu menjelang malam tiba, tidak bisa dipungkiri, guratan anggun kecantikan wanita dewasa sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

Semuanya berubah dan pergi.

Kecuali bocah itu.

_Baroque_ putih dipeluk erat. Seekor anak anjing berambut hitam berantakan mengendus kakinya, seolah menemaninya mengawasi punggung yang semakin mengecil ditelan gelapnya malam.

Esoknya, sebatang kayu kurus namun berdaun subur ditancapkan di belakang pondok batu dan lumpur. Fajar berikutnya bertambah satu lagi. Saat matahari terbenam di hari ketiga, tiga batang ranting berderet rapi. Selewat sebulan, tiga puluh batang pohon muda dengan tinggi bervariasi membentuk koloni mungil sepelemparan lembing jauhnya dari pintu belakang rumah.

Bocah berambut kebiruan itu belajar menghitung hari.

 

**.**

 

Anjing berwarna seputih susu mendengking saat Takasugi memberikan paha ayam padanya.

“Aku baru tahu kau tidak suka paha ayam,” Bansai menatapnya heran. Anjing-anjing lain, bahkan yang paling jinak sekalipun selalu luput dari mata Takasugi. Entah kenapa, lelaki di hadapannya itu jauh lebih memanjakan anjing hutan putih berbulu berantakan itu.

“Tidak juga,” sahut Takasugi, tersenyum saat jarinya dijilati oleh anjing tersebut.

Bansai angkat bahu, kembali menekuri peta. Mencoret satu daerah dan daerah lain, lalu menyalinnya di catatan yang diletakkan di samping peta. Anjing yang berbulu paling hitam duduk anggun di samping kakinya, mencegah anjing-anjing lain mengganggunya. Baru ketika Bansai melipat petanya, seekor anjing paling kecil dengan bulu berwarna coklat muda menerjang lututnya.

“Hari ini gagal lagi?” tanya Shinsuke sambil lalu, meletakkan piring melewati jendela.

“Justru aku yang terkejut kalau berhasil, kalau boleh kubilang,” tawa Bansai, meraih _baroque_ di atas ranjang. Tak lama, musik dari _baroque_ itu memenuhi ruangan.

“Mudah membedakanmu yang sedang frustrasi dan tidak, ternyata,” komentar Takasugi, duduk di kursi paling kasar di hadapan meja makan. “Kupikir kau orangnya jauh lebih sulit ditebak. Ternyata benda musikmu itu lebih jujur.”

“Oh ya?” beberapa bulan bersama, Bansai melatih diri untuk tidak menghentikan kegiatan apapun yang dilakukannya saat mengobrol dengan Takasugi. Selain karena lelaki itu terus-terusan menyindirnya dengan sinis, kini bahkan ia terkadang sengaja tidak memandangnya saat berbicara. Petikan _baroque_ tetap mengalun.

“Kalau suasana hatimu sedang tidak enak, kau biasanya akan memainkan _baroque_ -mu di luar.”

Bansai tertawa. “Dan hampir saja aku mengira kau punya _sense_ yang bagus karena bisa membedakan permainanku berdasarkan suasana hati.”

“Kau cenderung memainkan musik untuk anak-anak saat murung,” Takasugi berujar, sambil lalu, kedua tangannya sibuk menyisir kepala anjing putih itu.

Bansai hampir menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia menatap Takasugi dengan tertarik. “Apa maksudmu, musik untuk anak-anak?”

Takasugi tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, “Caramu memainkannya. Nadanya. Semuanya—mengingatkanku pada anak kecil,” ucapnya. “Oh. Kalau kau penasaran, bagiku sekarang kedengarannya musikmu—“

“Berwarna oranye, kalau boleh kubilang,” pungkas Bansai, membuat Takasugi menaikkan alis. “Ini musik yang paling disukai oleh orang yang merawatku dulu. Entah kenapa, kalau memainkannya perasaanku jadi lebih baik,” jelasnya dengan ringan—seolah mengesampingkan fakta bahwa _musik berwarna oranye_ adalah hal yang tidak wajar.

“Aku tahu,” ujar Takasugi. Entah kenapa, setelah Bansai selesai mencorat-coret petanya dengan percuma, Bansai akan memainkan lagu ini. Barulah setelah itu lelaki itu sanggup makan malam. “Aku hampir hapal permainanmu setiap malam,” lanjutnya.

Bansai berkedip.

“Shinsuke,” Bansai angkat suara, membuat Takasugi mendongak. “Apa kau tertarik memainkan musik?”

“…Aku tidak pernah kepikiran,” sahut Takasugi lambat-lambat. “Dan toh aku cukup menikmati permainanmu.”

“Kau punya _sense_ musik yang bagus, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Bansai menatapnya serius, membuat Takasugi tertegun. “Kau tahu aku belum pernah menyentuh benda musik manapun.”

“ _Alat_ musik, Shinsuke.”

“Alat musik. Baiklah, kau tahu aku belum pernah menyentuh _alat_ musik manapun, Bansai.”

“Semuanya pasti pernah mengalami yang pertama kali, kan? Tidak perlu takut.”

“Siapa yang takut?” tanpa sadar Takasugi menaikkan volume suaranya—walaupun Bansai mengucapkannya dengan nada yang lembut, kalimat tersebut terlalu mirip dengan perkataan Gintoki seperti saat mereka biasa bertengkar.

Bansai menaikkan alisnya. “Baguslah. Jadi, kaumau mencobanya?” dan melihat Takasugi tidak menjawab—namun juga tidak menolak, Bansai bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja makan. “Kaubisa mendengar dengan baik, maka aku tidak perlu repot-repot,” lanjutnya.

Bansai memainkan sepotong lagu yang mudah—jarinya tidak terlalu banyak melompat, nada yang terdengar pun relatif sederhana. “Ini lagu yang pertama kali bisa kumainkan,” jelasnya tanpa diminta. Jarinya menekan bagian yang sama berulangkali, walau begitu, kecepatan dan benang mana yang dipetik temponya bervariasi. Namun entah kenapa, Takasugi dapat dengan sendirinya menebak nada mana yang berikutnya keluar, kapan harus mengetuk badan alat musik itu dan kapan, akhirnya, Bansai mengakhiri lagu itu dengan nada rendah.

“Bagaimana?”

“Mengingat kau tidak bisa mendengarkan nadanya, sebagai lagu pertamamu, ini hebat.”

“Bukan itu yang kutanyakan, kalau boleh kubilang. Tapi, ya, aku bisa memainkannya dengan mencocokkannya dengan warna yang kulihat. Apa kaurasa bisa memainkannya?” Bansai mengulurkan _baroque_ -nya.

Takasugi menerima _baroque_ putih berukiran rumit tersebut, lalu memangkunya sebagaimana dilihatnya Bansai melakukannya.

“Letakkan jarimu di kunci pertamanya.”

“Kunci?”

“Di sini,” Bansai menempatkan jari telunjuk Takasugi ke salah satu benang—yang ternyata keras, selain tajam. Selain itu, seperti yang sudah diduga Takasugi, ketebalan benang itu bervariasi.

“Benang ini tidak akan putus, ditekan terus-menerus seperti ini?”

“Tidak. Dan itu namanya senar.”

“Senar,” ulang Takasugi. Ia menekankan jarinya sedikit lebih keras, dan senar itu tertekan, tapi memang tidak putus. Dengan ujung kuku tangan kanannya, ia memetik senar yang ditekannya. Ia melepaskan tekanannya, dan saat ia memetik senar yang sama, nada yang terdengar berbeda, lebih tinggi. Sekali lagi ia menekan senar itu, namun pada posisi lebih mendekat pada pangkal tiang tinggi itu. Suara yang dihasilkan kembali berbeda. “Oh, begitu,” ucapnya dengan tertarik.

Bansai baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat jemari Takasugi bergerak sendiri—bukan, lebih tepatnya, mengikuti seperti gerakan jari _Bansai_. Nada yang dihasilkan sedikit berbeda karena Takasugi hanya mengingat dan memainkan kunci berdasarkan instingnya. Satu kali nada melenting tinggi di atas apa yang dicontohkan Bansai, dan kali lain nada tersebut turun sedikit di bawah performa sebelumnya. Sembarangan, menurut Bansai, namun entah kenapa warna-warni yang dibuat oleh Takasugi benar-benar mencerminkan dirinya— _benar-benar Takasugi Shinsuke_.

Takasugi mengakhiri permainannya dengan mengembalikan jarinya ke posisi persis seperti yang dicontohkan Bansai.

“Bagaimana?”

“Jadi kau sungguh penyihir,” Bansai baru berkomentar selang beberapa kejap kemudian.

“Aku tidak menggunakan sihir apapun,” Takasugi terkekeh. Tentu saja ia tahu bukan itu maksud Bansai. Dengan santai, ia menyerahkan kembali _baroque_ itu pada Bansai. “Harusnya kaubilang lebih awal kalau memetik senar itu rasanya aneh begini,” lanjutnya, membuka-tutup telapak tangannya yang terasa kaku.

“Semuanya juga pasti merasa begitu pertama kali,” sahut Bansai, meletakkan _baroque_ -nya di atas meja. “Tapi tidak semuanya bisa memainkannya selancar kau, bahkan untuk kesekian kalinya. Sulit percaya ini pertama kalinya kau memainkan alat musik, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Aku bahkan baru tahu benda itu disebut _alat_ musik,” Takasugi menyeringai.

 

**.**

 

Takasugi masih menguap saat gonggongan anjing terdengar dari balik jendela. Hampir sepenuhnya tertutup suara berisik itu, suara pisau mengetuk talenan bercampur dengan garukan kayu yang terbakar.  Ia menyingkirkan tumpukan catatan di samping ranjangnya dan meraih kruk, menyelipkannya di bawah lengan dan baru bangkit. Anjing berbulu putih yang biasa menempel padanya meregangkan badan di bawah meja, mengangkat ekor saat Takasugi melintas dan tanpa salakan mengikutinya.

“Pagi,” sapa Bansai, mencincang sayuran.

Takasugi hanya memandang halaman belakang dengan mata mengantuk. Bansai selalu bangun lebih pagi daripadanya, tidak jarang lelaki itu membangunkannya untuk sarapan. Anjing-anjing bahkan bangun lebih awal lagi; si anjing berbulu hitam sering mengetuk pintu belakang saat Takasugi baru saja bersiap-siap tidur.

“Aku bermaksud pergi lagi hari ini,” ucap Bansai, memotong kentang dan meletakkannya di samping kuali yang mengepul. “Aku sudah berusaha memasakkan sayur yang mudah dipanaskan kembali, tapi pasti sudah basi menjelang petang, kalau boleh kubilang,” lanjutnya, tangannya masih lincah menggerakkan pisau, mengiris tomat menjadi delapan bagian sama besar.

“Kau tidak akan pulang tiga malam ini,” sahut Takasugi malas-malasan, membuat Bansai menghentikan irisannya.

“Kenapa begitu?”

Takasugi menatap langit dengan bosan. “Malah lebih baik kalau berburu makanan dan kayu bakar tambahan pagi ini, dan aku akan memperbaiki atap kandang anjing,” ucapnya.

“Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Akan ada badai,” ujar Takasugi, melangkah melewati daun pintu. “Datang dari arah timur. Aku tidak akan menghalangi kalau kau memang mau pergi, tapi pastikan menemukan gua untuk berteduh sebelum matahari terlalu condong ke barat. Apa anjing bisa mencarikan kayu bakar? Aku tidak suka dingin.”

“Rupanya benar bahwa penyihir tidak tahan dingin,” Bansai menutup kuali. “Tidak, aku tidak jadi pergi. Akan kucari buah atau jamur untuk makan malam, tidak ada gunanya berburu sekarang. Dagingnya keburu busuk.”

“Kaulupa sedang bicara dengan siapa?” Takasugi menjentikkan jari dengan malas, dan sekeping es melayang dari ujung telunjuknya. “Tapi kalau memang kaumau makan jamur, aku juga tidak keberatan.”

“Tidak,” sahut Bansai. “Aku memang lupa sedang berbicara dengan penyihir,” lanjutnya, mengentas tulang ayam yang digunakannya untuk membuat kaldu. “Bisa ambilkan bumbu yang kulipat dalam kertas di sampingmu?” tanya Bansai, menunjuk rak di sebelah kiri Takasugi.

“Hm,” Takasugi menyerahkan kertas itu, dan Bansai membukanya, dengan cermat menuangnya dalam kuah dengan takaran yang pas. “Menurutku kau lebih jago soal _sihir_ ,” komentar Takasugi, meemrhatikan bagaimana bumbu berwarna cokelat itu mengeruh dalam kuah.

Bansai, meletakkan piring berisikan tulang ayam di kakinya, menjawab ringan, “Memasak tidak memerlukan sihir, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Sementara anjing-anjing mulai mengerubuti tulang ayam itu, Takasugi berjalan mendekati Bansai, lalu duduk di atas batu. “Prinsipnya sama dengan membuat ramuan, kan. Tuang bahan, aduk, didihkan. Sajikan.”

“Masakanku tidak ada yang mengeluarkan bau keju busuk,” sahut Bansai. Jika ada yang bisa mengatakan berbagai kalimat pedas tanpa nada sindiran, mungkin hanya Bansai yang berbakat alam melakukannya. “Dan terus-menerus makan daging panggang atau roti hangus juga bukan kebiasaan yang baik. Keseimbangan gizi itu penting, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Takasugi meraih pisau, lalu mengiris buncis. “Satu-satunya hal yang kuingat adalah merebus buncis sebelum memasaknya akan membuatnya lebih lunak digigit,” ia berujar sambil benar-benar menggigit sepotong, “Dan tidak akan terasa pahit.”

“Aku malah baru tahu,” Bansai berkomentar, menutup kuali dan meraih segenggam daun berwarna hijau tua, memetiknya satu persatu dari rantingnya yang juga berwarna hijau.

“Aku penasaran kenapa rantingnya tidak dipakai. Toh warnanya juga sama-sama hijau, kan?”

“Mau coba makan?” Bansai mengulurkan ranting lunak yang melengkung tersebut padanya, namun Takasugi menepis tangannya.

“Mungkin kubutuhkan untuk bahan ramuan. Taruh saja di kotak,” ucap Takasugi, melempar pangkal buncis. Tentu saja ucapannya tidak sungguh-sungguh. Mengulurkan piring berisikan buncis yang selesai dipotong sepanjang ruas jari, tangannya berganti mengambil wortel. “Dan obat tidak selamanya berbau keju busuk, maaf saja.”

“Aku tidak bisa bilang mereka tidak trauma, kalau boleh kubilang,” sahut Bansai.

Bahkan seminggu setelah Takasugi menyelesaikan ramuannya dan menyimpannya rapat dalam tabung, tidak ada seekor anjingpun yang berani mendekati dapur. Padahal bau keju busuk itu hanya bertahan sekitar setengah jam, dan menurut Takasugi, kalau tidak ada bau yang keluar justru berarti ia yang salah menakar ramuannya.

Tapi tetap saja Takasugi terlihat tersiksa saat sambil menahan napas mengaduk kuali, meremas daun yang disebutnya bahan utama _mandrake_ —entah apapun itu—berembun dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di hidung seharian penuh setelah itu. Untungnya, Bansai baru kembali ke rumah setelah lewat tengah hari.

“Apa kau tidak bisa memasak karena itu mengingatkanmu pada proses pembuatan ramuan?” tanya Bansai, memasukkan buncis irisan Takasugi ke kuali.

“Aku bisa masak,” tukas Takasugi. “Membumbui babi atau memanggang roti jauh lebih praktis. Aku tidak suka membuang waktu, itu saja.”

“Menghemat waktu tidak sama dengan _membakar_ adonan, Shinsuke.”

“Kau masih bisa memakannya kalau mengupas bagian luarnya.”

“Roti seharusnya tidak perlu dikupas, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Takasugi melempar pisaunya beberapa senti dari lutut Bansai sebelum berkomentar dingin, “Ujung-ujungnya juga masih bisa dimakan, kan?”

“Karena sudah terlalu larut untuk mencari apapun, ya, kumakan,” sahut Bansai, mencabut pisau. “Tapi perlu kuingatkan untuk menambahkan jumlah telur—dan gula, kalau boleh kubilang—dalam adonan lain kali. Dan kalau sampai ada busa saat mengocok krimnya, pecahkan di dinding mangkuk.”

“Aku tidak suka makanan manis.”

“Gula bisa mengaburkan rasa arang kalau-kalau apimu terlalu besar,” Bansai meraih wortel yang selesai dikupas dan diiris oleh Takasugi, lalu memasukkannya bersamaan dengan kentang. Berhati-hati agar tidak tersenggol kuali, Bansai menjulurkan badannya melewati jendela, meraih dua mangkuk. Ia meletakkannya di kusen dan menutup kuali dengan penutup yang terbuat dari kayu datar.

“Bisa tolong awasi supnya? Tidak perlu dibuka-tutup karena kau pasti bisa mendengar suara mendidih, kalau boleh kubilang. Dan tolong masukkan tomatnya semenit sebelum benar-benar matang.”

“Uh. Bagaimana caranya aku tahu kapan itu semenit sebelum benar-benar matang?”

“Nanti juga kautahu sendiri. Untuk jaga-jaga, pastikan saja dengan tingkat keempukan kentang atau wortelnya,” Bansai menyerahkan sepotong sendok. “Tusuk ringan dengan ujungnya. Setelah kuahnya mendidih, pindahkan saja dari tungku, lalu matikan apinya. Aku mau ambil air,” jelasnya panjang lebar.

Takasugi, menimang sendok tersebut di tangannya, tidak berkomentar lagi. Bansai meraih tabung kendi kosong dan beranjak menuju sungai sebelum matahari semakin tinggi. Di sekitarnya, anjing-anjing saling menyalak dengan ribut saat berkejaran dan bergulingan. Hanya dua ekor yang tinggal; si putih yang masih setia menggigit tulang ayam yang licin oleh ludahnya sendiri dan si hitam besar yang masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Kedua matanya yang berwarna biru gelap menatap api, seolah-olah mengawasinya. Mengangkat bahu, Takasugi meletakkan sendok itu, lalu menggaruk belakang telinga si anjing putih.

Selewat beberapa menit, anjing berbulu hitam itu menendang kerikil dan mengenai kaki Takasugi. Mendongak, dilihatnya anjing itu sudah berdiri tegak dan moncongnya terarah lurus pada panci.

_Apa ini yang dimaksud nanti aku akan tahu sendiri?_ Takasugi menyeret kakinya menuju kuali. Dibukanya tutup dan ditusuknya perlahan wortel yang entah kapan mengapung di permukaan air. Ia terdiam sejenak saat menyadari tidak tahu seberapa persisnya wortel harus dimasak hingga empuk. Namun anjing hitam itu kini mengarahkan moncongnya pada piring berisi tomat, Takasugi memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan memasukkan irisan tomat itu pada kuali sup.

Mengaduknya dengan sendok, Takasugi melirik si anjing hitam, namun anjing berbulu pendek itu sudah melangkah menuju kandangnya, diikuti anjing putih. Menggulung lengan baju, ia menggenggam pegangan pada sisi kanan-kiri kuali itu dan mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya di atas batu berpermukaan datar. Barulah setelah itu ia kembali menghadap tungku. Menjentikkan jari, api di tungku padam, menyisakan separuh kayu yang hangus menghitam sedang apinya lenyap.

Mengambil mangkuk yang diletakkan Bansai di kusen jendela, ia meletakkannya ke meja batu dan bermaksud mengambil sendok untuk menuang sup ke mangkuk saat melihat sebuah piring berisikan daun. Hampir sama persis dengan daun yang dimasukkan Bansai tadi, hanya saja pinggirannya agak lebih bergerigi.

Mengangkat alis, pikiran pertama Takasugi adalah Bansai lupa memasukkan daun tersebut ke supnya. Tapi sekarang supnya sudah matang, apa tidak masalah menceburkan daun itu ke dalamnya?

_Sudahlah_.

Menggenggam daun dalam tangannya, Takasugi membisikkan sepatah kata dan memasukkan daun tersebut ke dalam sup, mengaduknya sekali dan bau segar yang tajam menguar. Menambahkan satu putaran lagi, kali ini daun itu sudah sama matangnya dengan sayuran lain dalam kuali. Ia langsung mengisi mangkuknya dan bagian Bansai dengan sup kental tersebut.

Takasugi baru saja meletakkan penutup pada bibir kuali saat Bansai kembali—gonggongan anjing berbulu paling lebat mendahului kedatangannya. Bansai meletakkan tabung yang kini terisi penuh itu dan duduk di samping Takasugi, mengambil mangkuknya. Takasugi sudah menyeruput supnya duluan. Rasanya—campuran antara sengatan pedas yang segar dan rasa sup khas Bansai yang irit bumbu.

“Shinsuke.”

Takasugi mengangkat wajahnya, dan dilihatnya Bansai tengah menggigit sepotong wortel.

“Apa yang kau masukkan terakhir kali selain tomat?”

“Kau berharap aku hapal nama sayuran?”

Bansai mengangkat alisnya.

“Memang tidak,” ucapnya, menjilat bibir. “Dan untuk tambahan, sup ini tidak seharusnya menggunakan daun _mint_.”

Takasugi nyaris tersedak sepotong kentang. Bansai masih mengunyah wortel dengan santai di sampingnya.

“Tapi kau—“

“Ya, kalau boleh kubilang, untungnya rasanya tidak begitu berubah,” Bansai menelan supnya, menimang-nimang. Ia menatap Takasugi yang memasang ekspresi _shock_ bercampur horor sebelum tersenyum, berujar;

“Masih bisa dimakan.”

 

**.**

 

Bocah itu tidak bisa mendengar—lebih tepatnya, ia _menghilangkan_ pendengarannya.

Namun ia tidak pernah keberatan, karena sebagai gantinya, setiap kali ia bertemu dengan _apapun_ —manusia, hewan, bahkan benda-benda—semuanya berwarna-warni indah. Cerah, gelap, lembut, tajam, semuanya ada dalam takaran yang seimbang. Bocah itu tidak pernah bosan memperhatikan.

Bocah itu tidak mengeluh dunianya penuh oleh warna-warni kanvas yang membercak seluas matanya dapat memandang. Terutama karena pria dan wanita yang merawatnya punya warna yang benar-benar jernih.

Akan tetapi, entah kenapa, dongeng manis yang diketahuinya selalu diakhiri dengan adegan mengenaskan. Dua kali ia melihat wanita itu seolah baru saja mengentaskan diri dari nuansa yang sama sekali berbeda dengan warnanya selama ini; terkesan berat, gelap, namun di saat bersamaan—hampa. Satu kali saat pria itu tidak lagi kembali, dan satu kali saat wanita itu akhirnya memutuskan menyusul.

Bocah itu tidak pernah melihat warna se—bagaimana mengatakannya? Warna itu begitu _ternoda_ sampai terlihat indah. Dan karena ia hanya berkawan dengan anjing, pohon, dan flora-fauna lain yang datang dan pergi (terlalu cepat baginya), ia tidak pernah menjumpai gradasi serupa itu lagi.

Sampai suatu hari; tampak olehnya, seorang pemuda dengan perban menutupi sebelah kiri wajahnya. Pertama kali ia melihat wajahnya, ia langsung mengenalinya—orang yang merupakan murid terakhir dari tukang sihir terkutuk, menurut kabar. Ia baru saja bertanya-tanya apa yang membawa pemuda itu kemari saat dilihatnya arah pandang pemuda itu.

_Tentu saja_ , pikirnya. Tadinya ia hanya mendekatinya lebih karena penasaran pertunjukan macam apa yang bisa dilakukan pemuda itu hanya dengan sebilah belati di tangan (oh. Bukan. Kalau dilihat lagi, dibalik lipatan baju dan tasnya, ia mengantongi cukup banyak). Akan tetapi dadanya mendadak bergemuruh saat dilihatnya _warna_ pemuda itu.

Noda.

Bagaimana cara mendefinisikannya dengan tepat? Pemuda itu memiliki warna lembut yang tergores dan tercabik di sana-sini. Noda yang membayanginya malah menjadi lukisan yang memukau. Seolah ada yang merendamnya begitu lama dalam _noda_ itu sendiri—begitu lama sampai noda itu terukir dengan sempurna. Bahkan jauh lebih indah daripada yang diingatnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka masih ada ruang untuk menorehkan sayatan lebih dalam, lebih luas pada pemuda itu. Sampai ia menyaksikan sendiri pemuda berambut berantakan itu menggendong mayat seorang gadis kecil. Dengan ekspresi yang sama persis dengan wanita yang meninggalkannya terlalu awal suatu hari yang lalu. Dengan ucapan yang juga seolah menyadur ucapannya.

Akan tetapi, walau nuansanya sama persis, warna milik pemuda itu—tidak bisa dipungkiri, jauh lebih _hidup_. Dengan guratan yang lebih tajam, lebih kelam.

Satu kali Bansai menjumpai kehangatan, dua kali memahami kehilangan, dan tiga kali merasakan tubuhnya terseret dalam gelombang warna yang mengerikan namun memesonakan itu.

Namun ia tidak berminat mengkaji ulang _kehilangan_.

 

**.**

 

Bansai sedang menuliskan sesuatu di catatannya saat Takasugi masuk, tangannya penuh oleh tabung-tabung berisikan cairan beraneka warna.

“Kulihat kau semakin tidak membutuhkan tongkat jalanmu,” Bansai menyisihkan sebagian catatannya, memberi ruang pada meja dan menarik kursi di sebelahnya.

Takasugi meletakkan tabung-tabung terebut di meja pelan-pelan sebelum duduk. “Ya. Lebih lama dari perkiraanku, sebetulnya,” ucapnya, tangannya sibuk menyortir tabung. Kotak kayu dikeluarkan, dan dia mulai mendaftar tabung mulai dari yang cairannya paling kental.

Suasana hening, hanya sesekali terdengar salakan anjing yang mungkin melihat tikus atau hewan apapun yang muncul malam-malam begini. Karena bulan masih belum mau muncul di antara awan-awan yang masih berat menggantung, sore tadi Takasugi mengisi lentera dengan api (diambil dari obor yang dipasang Bansai di luar, tentu). Lentera tersebut diletakkan Bansai di tengah ruangan—mengatasi tatapan protes Takasugi yang tadinya hendak menggantung apinya di langit-langit.

“Aku tahu kau bisa membetulkan atap kurang dari dua menit, Shinsuke. Tapi aku tidak mau tidurku tidak nyenyak karena dibayangi khayalan atapku terbakar, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Maka Bansai membersihkan sebuah lentera berdebu sedangkan Takasugi menyalakan perapian dengan obor, dan mereka sibuk oleh catatannya sendiri-sendiri sampai malam terlalu larut bagi Takasugi untuk bekerja di luar.

“Bansai,” Takasugi mengetuk bahu Bansai.

Lelaki di sampingnya menoleh.

“Kurasa aku harus pergi besok,” ucap Takasugi.

Bansai meletakkan jarinya ke dagu, tampak berpikir. “Lebih cepat dari perkiraanku, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Begitulah.”

“Padahal aku juga berencana pergi besok,” Bansai menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

“Bawalah kudanya, kalau begitu.”

“Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan orang cacat berjalan jauh, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Aku tidak cacat,” Takasugi menyahut dengan suara dingin. “Lagipula aku bisa saja menyembuhkan kakiku malam ini.”

“Aku lebih memilih tidurku tidak diganggu oleh lampu sorot, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Akan kubawa anjing. Kalau begitu tidak masalah, kan? Tanpa aku di sini, waktumu untuk mencari tempat itu juga lebih leluasa.”

“Hmm,” Bansai mengetuk-ngetuk meja. “Kenapa aku tidak mengantarmu?”

“Tiga hari perjalanan ke barat itu sia-sia, Bansai.”

“Toh aku belum pernah mencari ke arah barat.”

“Terserahmu,” tabung berdenting dalam kotak. “Tapi apapun yang mungkin terjadi di perjalanan, aku tidak mau tahu.”

Takasugi melihat sebelah alis Bansai terangkat. “Kau sendiri yang bilang wajah kita pasti sudah jadi incaran banyak orang.”

“Ah,” Bansai mengangkat pena bulu yang digunakannya. “Aku lebih terkesan kau masih mengingat ucapanku entah dari kapan itu, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Aku punya ingatan yang bagus,” sahut Takasugi, menyeringai.

“Berkat sihir?”

“Sejak lahir,” Takasugi meletakkan tabung berisi cairan hijau muda di sebelah cairan berwarna hijau tua.

Bansai melingkari satu titik pada peta. “Kalau begitu besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Aku tidak keberatan kena panas.”

“Aku keberatan,” Bansai mengetuk meja. “Dan aku tidak bisa bilang kita bisa pergi ke Salem tanpa halangan, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Ah,” Takasugi mengangguk. “Terserahmu, kalau begitu,” ujarnya, meraih botol berisikan cairan berwarna putih dan membuka sumbatnya.

Bansai menutup buku catatannya, dan meraih tas punggungnya. Lantas dimasukkannya buku catatan, botol dan pena bulu. Ia sedang berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya saat mendadak cahaya putih meledak di ruangan—secara reflek ia menunduk sambil menutup wajahnya. Setelah cahaya putih itu memudar, ia berbalik—dan menemukan wajah Takasugi menghitam dan pecahan beling berserakan di kakinya.

“Kupikir obat-obatan seharusnya tidak berbahaya?” Bansai mengulurkan kain pada Takasugi yang terbatuk.

“Memang tidak,” sahut lelaki itu, menjeda ucapannya untuk mengelap wajahnya. “Tapi yang barusan itu bukan obat.”

“Bukan obat? Cairan putih tadi?”

“Yang itu obat. Tapi yang kulakukan barusan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pengobatan,” jelas Takasugi, mengangkat tangan. Di antara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, sebutir kerikil berujung runcing terapit, berwarna _olive_ , sewarna dengan iris matanya. “Ini _mana_ yang kusimpan. Seperti yang sudah kautahu, sebelah mataku sudah tidak berfungsi.”

Mata kiri, lebih tepatnya. Terbungkus oleh perban yang hanya dibuka saat tidur. Tidak pernah sekalipun Bansai menanyakan apa persinya yang terjadi pada mata yang selalu tertutup itu. Sementara Takasugi tidak pernah melihat apa untungnya menceritakan bagaimana ia menjadi buta parsial. Dan malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya Bansai melihat kelopak itu terbuka—dipaksa membuka, lebih tepatnya—

Dan yang menatapnya balik adalah keping putih yang koyak.

“Kau tidak harus melihatnya,” Takasugi berkedip. Sebelah mata yang berwarna putih itu kembali terlihat sekejap kemudian. Koyakannya tampak dalam dan memanjang—seolah ada yang bermaksud mengambil bola mata Takasugi, namun dengan sengaja tidak menuntaskan pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan lubang bekas tusukan pisau itu di sana.

“Nanti aku tak tahu apa yang kaukatakan, kalau boleh kubilang,” sahut Bansai.

Takasugi terkekeh. “Aku juga tidak sedang mengobrol denganmu,” ucapnya. Tangan kirinya yang menjepit kerikil itu diangkatnya hingga jarinya sejajar dengan bola matanya, dan diiringi cahaya berwarna biru serta bisikan sebaris kalimat, kerikil itu memudar menjadi butir-butir sebesar debu. Mengapung di depan wajah Takasugi sekilas sebelum lelaki itu menutup paruh kiri wajahnya, membuat cahaya kebiruan memberkas dari sela-sela jarinya. Saat ia menurunkan telapak tangannya dan berkedip, bulatan iris berwarna _olive_ sudah menutupi lubang pada keping putih koyak yang tadi memelototi Bansai.

“Apa itu tadi _mana_?” tanya Bansai.

Takasugi mengangguk singkat, mengerjap sekali lagi dan menutup kotak peralatannya.

“Menanamkannya di matamu sendiri adalah hal yang unik, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Takasugi mengangkat bahu. “Banyak yang mengatakan sirkuit utama _mana_ seseorang berpusat pada kedua bola matanya,” sahutnya. “Karena itu sirkuit cadangan harus ditanamkan selain pada mata, atau aliran _mana_ dalam tubuh seseorang akan terganggu.”

“Aku baru tahu manusia biasa bisa mengekstraknya, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Kami penyihir menggunakan ilmu iblis,” Takasugi menyeringai. “Dan kupikir aku harus menutupi luka ini sebelum kembali. Zura takkan senang melihat separuh mataku cacat.”

Mengabaikan pertanyaan _siapa itu Zura_ , Bansai mengelus dagunya dengan jari. “Maksudmu, kau bisa kembali melihat?”

“Mustahil. Sudah kubilang, sihir bukan keajaiban.”

“Bukankah kalian penyihir menggunakan ilmu iblis?”

“Ya,” Takasugi menghela napas. “Mungkin itu alasan aku cocok berada di dekatmu?”

Bansai menelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

“Atau mungkin tempat ini menyimpan banyak _mana_. Aku tidak pernah merasa kekurangan, padahal aku sudah mengkristalkan sebagian besarnya.”

“Kekurangan _mana_?”

Takasugi mengangkat sebelah alis. “Ternyata kau benar-benar penasaran soal sihir,” ucapnya. “Tidak biasanya kau banyak tanya.”

Bansai mengangkat bahu. “Aku tidak sempat belajar banyak soal ilmu iblis, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Penyihir membutuhkan _mana_. Jelas. Masalahnya, _mana_ tidak bisa diperbanyak; satu makhluk, benda mati maupun hidup, menyimpan takaran _mana_ untuk jatahnya seumur hidup. Masalah bagaimana mengenali dan mengolahnya, itu definisi pekerjaan penyihir,” Takasugi menjelaskan sambil lalu, meraih gelas berisikan teh. “Tapi karena _mana_ biasanya tidak terlihat, tentu saja semua orang ketakutan saat mendadak ada butiran cahaya melayang-layang dikendalikan seseorang.”

“Jadi itu alasan penyihir dibenci?”

“Mungkin,” menyeruput teh, Takasugi mengabaikan implikasi jawabannya. “Kau tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa jauh ketakutan memengaruhi seseorang.”

“Oh,” Bansai menyahut dengan ekspresi datar, lalu kembali berbicara. “Dari penjelasanmu, seolah selama seseorang mampu mengenali dan mengolah _mana_ , siapapun bisa menjadi penyihir, begitu?”

“Tentu saja tidak,” ucap Takasugi. “Beberapa orang terlahir berbeda dari yang lain, dan sebagian kecil baru mujur, atau sial—semuanya relatif,” lanjutnya, bangkit, berjalan menuju ranjang. Bansai mengawasinya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

“Cepat sekali malam ini, kalau boleh kubilang,” komentar Bansai, membuat Takasugi terkekeh.

“Siapa yang tadi bilang besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi?”

 

**.**

 

“Memangnya kalau tidak muncul tengah malam begini, kau merasa kurang misterius, hah, Chibisugi?” mengucek mata, lelaki bertubuh kekar membukakan pintu belakang sebuah rumah kayu yang berdiri di atas pondasi batu. Menggaruk perut, ia menatap Takasugi dengan masam. “Aku baru saja berhasil tidur, berengsek.”

Takasugi mendengus. “Kapan tepatnya kau pernah benar-benar bangun, kepala semak.”

“Dengan mulut seperti itu, aku heran kau belum dipenjara.”

“Masih mending daripada bau mulutmu yang busuk itu.”

“Oi! Jangan masuk seenakmu, setan cebol!”

“Diam dan biarkan aku bekerja, keriting sialan,” menarik lelaki di hadapannya itu masuk, Takasugi membanting pintu di belakangnya. Menyeret lengan berlapis piyama hijau itu, Takasugi membanting lelaki itu ke kursi pertama yang dilihatnya. “Nah. Buka bajumu.”

Lelaki itu menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya dengan gestur defensif. “Oi, Takasugi mesum, pernah dengar pemanasan yang lebih ramah?”

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Takasugi saat ia menarik kerah piyama itu, berbicara dengan nada rendah mengancam, “Akan ku _panasi_ tubuhmu di sini, sekarang, kalau kau penasaran bagaimana rasanya _panas_ —“

“Apa-apaan kalian?!” mendadak bentakan bernada tinggi terdengar dari kegelapan ruangan—dan bahkan ekspresi lelaki berpiyama hijau itu membeku mendengarnya. Perlahan mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara; dan menemukan sesosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang, memeluk boneka berbentuk bebek berwarna kuning.

“Ini—“

“WUAAA!!”

_BLETAK!_

“Ini sudah malam, Gintoki!” perempu— _lelaki_ berambut lurus panjang itu menukas. Mengibaskan tangan usai memukul kepala pemuda berpiyama hijau yang dipanggilnya Gintoki, ia baru saja membuka mulut seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Gintoki lebih dulu bereaksi.

“Sialan, Zura!—“

“Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!”

“—jangan bikin kaget, sialan! Kukira tadi—“

“Oh? Kutinggal berapa lama kau jadi makin penakut, Gintoki?” Takasugi menyilangkan lengannya, menatap lelaki berambut keriting putih berantakan itu dengan senyum mengejek. “Kau jadi semakin menyedihkan.”

“Diam! Bukan sekali ini Zura—“

“Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!”

“—mendadak muncul dan bikin aku sakit jantung, berengsek!”

“Apanya yang mendadak! Sudah kubilang berulangkali jangan tidur dengan pintu terbuka lebar, Gintoki!”

“Nah,” Takasugi duduk di kursi di hadapan Gintoki. “Sudah kuduga,” komentarnya, mendecakkan lidah.

“Diam, dasar ce—“

“Jadi,” Zura—Katsura menukas, mengabaikan wajah tidak terima Gintoki. “Aku juga mau dengar alasanmu datang selarut ini, Takasugi,” ujarnya.

Takasugi mengangkat bahu. “Tempat tinggalku yang sekarang jauh.”

“Pasti perjalanan jadi tambah lama dengan kakimu yang pendek itu—aduh!” Takasugi menendang kaki Gintoki dari bawah meja. Mengusap lututnya, Gintoki melotot pada Takasugi sebelum Katsura merentangkan tangan, menengahi mereka.

“Kalian ini…” keluhnya, menatap mereka bergantian dengan putus asa. “Dewasalah sedikit. Sebentar lagi kalian sudah berumur dua puluh.”

“Dengar, tuh. Dua puluh tahun dan masih cebol—oi! Bahaya! Pisau bahaya!”

“Cerewet, dasar maniak gula sinting!”

“SUDAH, DIAM!” Zura berteriak, menggebrak meja. “Gintoki, Takasugi susah payah ke sini untuk menemuimu, bersikaplah pantas sedikit. Takasugi, biar bagaimanapun Gintoki sedang tidak sehat, kan, dan kuharap di luar sana kau tidak semudah itu menghunus benda tajam ke sembarang orang.”

Bersungut-sungut, Takasugi mengantongi kembali belatinya, namun Gintoki menatap Katsura dengan sikap menantang. “Aku tidak mau dinasihati untuk bersikap pantas oleh orang yang siang-malam mencari-cari kesempatan menemui janda,” ujarnya, nyaris membuat kotak peralatan yang dibawa Takasugi tergelincir dari jarinya.

“Apa?!” Takasugi menatap Gintoki dengan _shock_. “Zura—“

“Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!”

“—kenapa—oke, memang dari dulu seleramu janda, tapi apa-apaan?!”

“Obi- _san_ itu baik. Dan sudah sepantasnya aku membalas kebaikannya, kan.”

“Dengan mengencaninya,” Takasugi berkata sinis, matanya menyipit dengan waspada.

“Sudahlah,” Katsura mengangkat tangannya, menyerah. “Kau habis dari perjalanan jauh, pasti capek. Akan kusiapkan ranjang dan kau bisa memeriksa Gintoki besok pagi—“

“Oh. Aku mau langsung pulang.”

Rahang Katsura terbuka sama lebarnya dengan saat ia pertama kali dipanggil ‘Zura’. “Hah? Kenapa?!”

Takasugi menggaruk kepalanya. “Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku memang tidak suka tinggal di sini lama-lama, kan. Tapi aku mau ambil _kiseru_ -ku dulu.”

“Tetap saja, kenapa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang barusan bilang tempat tinggalmu yang sekarang jauh?”

“Biarkan saja, Zura—“

“Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!”

“—berani taruhan, menakuti sebagian besar orang dengan cerita seram dan dia sebagai tokoh utamanya sedang jadi hobinya sekarang. Dasar penggila okultisme.”

“Lebih baik dibanding orang yang sampai berumur lima belas harus ditemani ke kamar mandi tengah malam.”

“Lebih mending daripada bocah umur lima belas yang pertumbuhan tingginya masih terhambat.”

“Sialan! Kau—“

“Sudah! Sudah!” Katsura menekan bahu Takasugi dan Gintoki dengan emosi. “Baru semenit yang lalu aku bilang kalian harusnya lebih dewasa!” serunya, meletakkan kursi di antara mereka dengan jengkel, lalu ia duduk di atasnya. “Baiklah, Takasugi, kalau memang itu maumu, aku tidak akan menghalangi. Cepat obati Gintoki—dengan _damai_ , astaga, tolonglah, kalian berdua.”

Takasugi dan Gintoki berpandangan sekilas.

“Uh, Zura—“

“Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!”

“—kursimu menghalangi.”

Katsura berkedip.

“Oh, ya,” ucap Katsura sedetik kemudian, memindahkan posisinya di samping Takasugi.

“Awas saja kalau kau meninggalkan coretan aneh seperti terakhir kali,” ancam Gintoki, malas-malasan menarik piyamanya melewati kepala. Sambil berbalik, Gintoki meletakkan kaus piyamanya di atas punggung kursi, memperlihatkan bentuk otot punggung yang tercetak sempurna. Seandainya ada orang yang baru pertama kali melihat otot punggung Gintoki, pasti tidak akan percaya Gintoki menghabiskan minggunya sebagian besar dengan bergulingan di ranjang.

“Yang itu salahmu sendiri, kepala kapas,” Takasugi menepukkan tangannya, dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke punggung Gintoki, tepat di atas tulang belikatnya.

“Dingin!” Gintoki melonjak kaget, menggeliat, berusaha menjauh.

“Jelas, bodoh. Dan jangan bergerak, bukan Cuma kau dan Zura—“

“Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!”

“—yang ingin ini cepat selesai,” Takasugi berkata dengan nada datar, seolah kalimatnya tidak diinterupsi. Sambil mendaraskan _sesuatu_ , tangan kanannya bergerak menyusuri tulang belakang Gintoki, dengan butiran cahaya keluar pelan-pelan menyelubungi Gintoki.

“Oi, Zura—“

“Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!”

“—ya, ya. Daripada melongo begitu, lebih baik tutupkan tirainya,” Gintoki menunjuk tirai yang sempat dibukanya untuk melihat siapa orang gila yang bertamu ke rumahnya lewat tengah malam begini. Dan walau disertai gerutuan, Katsura bangkit dan menarik tirai menutup. Tepat waktu, karena butiran cahaya kebiruan yang menyelimuti Gintoki bersinar semakin cerah. “Oi! Tahu batas!”

“Diam,” tukas Takasugi, dahinya mengerut konsentrasi. Telapak tangan kanannya kini berhenti tepat satu garis dengan jantung Gintoki, sedang tangan kirinya tepat berada di bawahnya. Memejamkan mata, Takasugi membisikkan sekelumit kata, dan butiran cahaya biru ikut mengembang di sekeliling dirinya.

Gintoki meremat sandaran kayu semakin kuat, menggigit bibir untuk mencegah suara apapun terdengar. Punggungnya serasa disengat listrik.

“Bodoh, jangan—menegang,” alis Takasugi mengerut semakin dalam, napasnya mulai tersengal.

“Ngomong gampang,” sahut Gintoki pedas, mengertakkan gigi.

“Takasugi! Jangan kelewatan—terlalu terang!” Katsura menyampirkan sehelai selimut tambahan pada jendela.

“Ada gunanya aku kemari malam-malam, kan?” Takasugi menyeringai, membuka mata ketika akhirnya butiran cahaya tersebut terserap sepenuhnya ke tubuh Gintoki. Ia menarik tangannya begitu selesai, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi.

Gintoki mengenakan kembali piyamanya, merengut sambil berbalik. “Yang benar saja, Bakasugi, barusan kau serius mau menyetrumku, ya?!”

“Ide bagus,” Takasugi menyeringai, mengusap wajahnya—

“OI!”

—saat baru disadarinya telapak tangannya basah oleh cairan lengket hangat, berwarna merah kental.

“Ah.”

“’Ah’ apanya, bodoh! Zura—“

“Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!”

“—ambilkan handuk hangat!” Gintoki bangkit menghampiri Takasugi yang menutup paruh bawah wajahnya dengan darah masih menetes-netes dari sela jarinya. “Oi—tundukkan kepala, bego! Sudah kubilang tahu batas!” makinya, menekan belakang kepala Takasugi hingga pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya.

“Lagipula aku tidak butuh _mana_ sebanyak itu, Bakasugi,” lanjut Gintoki dengan suara rendah.  

“Hmph,” Takasugi, mulutnya tertutup tangan, hanya bisa bergumam sambil mengangkat alis.

Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya dengan jengkel. Ia baru akan duduk di kursinya semula saat mendadak sebaris kalimat yang tidak asing terdengar di telinganya, membuatnya refleks menarik pergelangan tangan Takasugi.

“Jangan coba-coba kaumantrai tubuhmu sendiri, cebol bangsat,” bisiknya dengan nada mengancam. Takasugi balas memelototinya dengan galak, namun sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Katsura buru-buru masuk dengan membawa mangkuk dan handuk kecil. Pemuda itu langsung menyerahkannya pada Takasugi, yang menerimanya dengan gumaman kecil, dan menyeka hidungnya dengan handuk tersebut.

“Ini pendapat pribadiku,” suara Takasugi agak sengau karena hidungnya ditekan, “Tapi air dingin lebih efektif untuk menghentikan pendarahan.”

“Kata orang yang paling benci kena embun,” ejek Gintoki, menyilangkan lengan dan bersandar pada kursinya. “Berterimakasihlah sedikit, dasar dokter palsu—aduh!” ucapannya barusan dihadiahi tendangan dari Takasugi.

“Sudahlah, astaga,” Katsura menepuk dahinya. “Takasugi, sebaiknya memang kau menginap saja malam ini,” putusnya, menyentuh pundak lelaki yang menatapnya aneh itu. “Repot kalau kau mati di jalan, dasar bodoh. Percuma menyembuhkan orang kalau kau sendiri tidak bisa menjaga tubuhmu.”

“Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa pasokan _mana_ ku melimpah. Mungkin karena tidak perlu seatap dengan lintah keriting ini,” Takasugi menyeringai pada Gintoki.

“Wah, maaf saja karena kebetulan rumahku punya ruangan berlebih, jadi ada lintah yang mengatai lintah lainnya, menumpang tinggal sampai setengah tahun lalu,” sahut Gintoki, mengupil dengan santai.

“Pokoknya,” Katsura berdeham sebelum perang mulut kembali terjadi. “Aku tidak tahu darimana kau bisa dapat _mana_ sebanyak itu, Takasugi, tapi jangan ceroboh menggunakannya. Sekarang sudah hampir fajar dan aku belum cukup tidur, Hajime- _kun_ pasti tiba-tiba sudah bangun. Kamarmu masih ditata Gintoki seperti terakhir kali—“

“Aku tidak pernah menata kamarnya, bangsat!”

“—jadi ayo tidur. Masalah?”

“Zura.”

“Bukan Zura tapi Katsura.”

“Siapa Hajime- _kun_?”

“Eh?” Katsura menelan ludah. “Uh, dia…”

“Anak dari janda yang dirawat Zura—“

“Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!”

“—yang tinggal di sisi utara desa,” sahut Gintoki, menjentikkan jari sembarang arah. “Ingat tadi aku bilang soal janda yang ditaksir Zura belakangan ini?”

“Hoo,” Takasugi menyipitkan mata, menatap Katsura dengan awas.

“Bukan! Hajime- _kun_ anak yang baik, aku sering—“

“Sering?” Takasugi menaikkan volume suaranya.

“Ah! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tertarik dengan _janda_ , sih?! Lagipula mereka wanita baik-baik, dan aku Cuma mendengarkan cerita mereka—“

“Mereka,” Takasugi melotot.

“Dua kali,” Gintoki menambahkan.

Katsura terdiam dengan wajah merona.

“Ah, diam kalian berdua!”

 

**.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, Bansai micchan bikin punya synesthesia. kalo di canon, kan, dia bisa denger musiknya orang, tuh. nah, karena di sini tuli, ya... kan agak gimana gitu kalo pure ngikut canon. dialter deh, ehehe. soal alat musiknya Bansai, micchan ngikut sejarah asli perkembangan gitar. makin dicari makin asyik, ya XD
> 
> anyway, hope to see you real soon! 'v')/"


	4. Forest

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Always © takanashi misaki

.

For Warlock (© takanashi misaki)

.

 **Warning** : This is a cheesy fic with too many hints of drama and too many OOC-ness here and there. You’ve been warned :D

_I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would’ve been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

The fact we can smile right now, as if offering a prayer to the Gods

_—fhána, calling_

 .

* * *

 

 

“Yato bukan nama satu ras atau bangsa, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Sore itu gerimis turun rapat, dengan angin gunung melolong masuk ke gua. Takasugi harus menegakkan beberapa potong kayu di mulut gua agar angin tidak masuk dan memadamkan api. Atas saran Bansai—yang walaupun bisa dengan baik menangani binatang namun tidak menyukai baunya, mereka berdua mendirikan kandang darurat di samping gua untuk tempat berteduh kuda betina mereka. Tadinya Bansai bilang ia akan memasak sup karena ia selalu menekankan keseimbangan gizi itu penting, namun semenjak mereka bergerak semakin ke timur, entah kenapa hujan turun semakin sering. Hari ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka hanya sempat mendapatkan seekor kelinci dan memanggangnya dengan rebusan jamur sebagai makan malam.

Takasugi memandang Bansai dengan tertarik. “Agak berbeda dari yang kudengar. Katanya, para keturunan ‘Yato’ disebut salah satu ras terkuat karena punya kecenderungan daya hidup yang… relatif tinggi.”

Bansai menelan sepotong daging sebelum menjawab, “Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar begitu,” ucapnya, membuat Takasugi tertawa.

“Tentu saja.”

“Istilah ‘Yato’ bukan merujuk pada orang tertentu, tapi lebih pada penamaan—medis, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Medis?” Takasugi terperangah, paha kelinci yang digenggamnya diturunkan kembali. “Yakin kau tidak salah baca kata ‘mitos’?”

Bansai memutar tulang di jarinya. “Mungkin istilah medis bukan kata yang tepat. Kalau kupinjam kata-kata dari orang yang memberitahuku dulu, kata ‘Yato’ digunakan untuk mendefinisikan apa yang kaubilang tadi sebagai daya hidup tinggi sekelompok orang tertentu. Kalau kau mencari padanan kata ‘keajaiban’ atau ‘penyihir’, menurutku mereka yang cocok disebut begitu, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Takasugi mengangkat alis. “Aku sudah tahu kekuatan fisik kaum yang disebut ‘Yato’ ini di atas rata-rata. Bahkan ada catatan yang menyebutkan bahwa pasokan _mana_ mereka jauh lebih berlimpah. Sejauh yang kutahu, jumlah _mana_ pada diri seseorang berbanding lurus dengan daya hidupnya.”

“Benar,” angguk Bansai. “Orang-orang tertentu memang memiliki jumlah _mana_ yang berlebih—tapi sesuai perkataanmu kemarin, walau aku sudah mencari-cari informasi, _mana_ memang tidak bisa diproduksi,” Bansai merubah posisi duduknya. “Nah, coba bayangkan sedahsyat apa kekuatan orang yang memiliki stok _mana_ hampir tak terbatas, dibarengi dengan kekuatan fisik yang di luar akal sehat.”

Takasugi melemparkan tulang ke api sambil tertawa. “Mereka pasti bukan manusia.”

Bansai menyunggingkan senyum tipis. “Itulah yang kupikirkan, tadinya.”

“Oh? Kau pernah bertemu dengan mereka?”

“Pernah. Mereka benar-benar manusia biasa, hanya saja memang memiliki lebih banyak kelebihan dibanding yang lainnya.”

“Kelebihan yang semuanya menarik,” timpal Takasugi, mengambil _kiseru_ dari dalam kotak, lalu menyalakannya. “Kalau begitu, sejak lahir mereka memang sudah memiliki kemampuan tidak manusiawi seperti itu? Tidak heran diburu oleh banyak orang.”

Bansai mengelus dagunya. “Ya. Tapi kalau boleh kubilang, porsi kekuatan yang kaubilang ‘kemampuan tidak manusiawi’ itu tidak ada bedanya dengan tenaga yang kaukeluarkan untuk menyalakan _kiseru_ -mu, Shinsuke.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Kau tidak akan mau berhadapan dengan satupun dari mereka yang sedang mengamuk,” Bansai tersenyum.

“Apa ini? Mitos lain?”

“Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa _baroque­_ -ku, kalau boleh kubilang. Aku selalu diajarkan untuk menceritakan kisah apapun dengan iringan musik untuk membuatnya terdengar lebih menarik.”

“Suaramu lebih dari cukup,” Takasugi mengetukkan _kiseru_ -nya ke batu, serbuk tembakau berjatuhan.

Bansai tertawa. “Seperti yang kubilang, Yato bukan istilah yang merujuk pada sekelompok orang tertentu. Melainkan pada kemampuan, yang, kalau kupinjam kalimatmu, tidak manusiawi. Mereka disebut Yato bukan karena daya hidup dan kemampuan yang luarbiasa, bukan, namun justru karena mereka mampu menyalurkan daya hidup mereka menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menyeramkan, kalau boleh kubilang.

“Ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa Yato hidup dari insting berburu. Mereka belajar bagaimana hidup dengan mengingat apa saja yang harus dilakukan saat membunuh. Semakin banyak darah yang tertumpah, semakin terasah insting mereka—persis seperti bagaimana kau mengasah pisau, kalau boleh kubilang. Hal yang menarik adalah; mereka bukan menyimpannya di sini,” Bansai mengetuk kepalanya.

“Tapi _darah_ mereka merekam sendiri pertarungan yang mereka alami. Entah bagaimana caranya. Mungkin lebih tepat dibilang jantung mereka mencatat seberapa banyak darah yang harus dipompa tiap kali berburu sesuatu? Sayangnya tidak ada seorangpun yang memiliki insting Yato yang hidup cukup lama untuk memberitahuku detilnya. Tapi bayangkan saja memori dan instingmu berlompatan di balik kulitmu, Shinsuke. Makanya tidak mengherankan mereka yang dibilang kaum terkuat kini harus kucing-kucingan dengan kabar burung yang menyatakan mereka sudah punah.

“Tapi bukan berarti mereka hanya menyimpannya begitu saja dalam darah mereka. Ada saatnya, ketika mereka merasa lawan yang mereka hadapi bukan lawan yang bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah, atau sesederhana ketika indera mereka menangkap sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan—tentu saja, ini relatif, kalau boleh kubilang—secara naluriah _mana_ mereka akan bangkit untuk melindungi tubuh tuannya.

“Dan kondisi pelepasan _mana_ yang tidak wajar itu, disebut sindrom _Yato_.”

Takasugi menghembuskan asap dari _kiseru­_ -nya. “Setahuku, melepaskan _mana_ hampir sama artinya dengan bunuh diri.”

Bansai mengangguk. “Karena itu, aku tidak pernah tahu ada pemilik kemampuan Yato—atau manusia, siapapun, yang kehilangan _mana_ -nya dalam jumlah besar sanggup berumur panjang, kalau boleh kubilang. Apalagi meledakkannya.”

Takasugi terkekeh. “Sebagian kecil terlahir dengan kemampuan khusus, kautahu?”

“Tidak, Shinsuke. Bahkan kau sekalipun tidak akan mendekati umur tiga puluh kalau terus-terusan membuang _mana_ -mu untuk hal sepele, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Takasugi mengangkat bahu. “Sihir memang bukan keajaiban. Tapi siapa bilang keajaiban itu tidak ada?”

“Kau belum pernah berhadapan dengan pemilik Yato manapun, kalau boleh kubilang. Jumlah _mana_ -mu sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan dengan mereka.”

“Bagus sekali, karena kita memang sedang mencari mereka.”

Bansai hanya terkekeh sebagai reaksinya atas jawaban sarkas Takasugi. “Aku bisa bayangkan kau membedah tubuh pemilik Yato saking penasarannya,” ucapnya.

“Yang benar saja,” Takasugi menyahut ringan. “Apa aku terlihat sesadis itu?”

 

**.**

 

Siang mulai merambat naik. Takasugi mengusap lehernya yang berkeringat dengan punggung tangan sebelum menapak batu berlumut, menghela napas, dan kembali berjalan.

Di hutan seluas ini, menemukan makan siang seharusnya semudah menggunakan mantra panggil. Malah mungkin lebih cepat begitu—namun sepertinya agak mustahil melakukannya sekarang, dengan Bansai mengekorinya, sebilah pedang asing yang disebutnya _katana_ terhunus siaga di tangan kanan. Entah kenapa, ia punya perasaan aneh Bansai mulai terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya saat berurusan dengan sihir Takasugi.

Agak konyol, mengingat ketertarikannya dengan sihir itu sendiri. Belum termasuk sejak awal Bansai tidak pernah melarang Takasugi menggunakan sihir.

Bunyi kemeresak ringan menghentikan langkah Takasugi. Ia merentangkan tangan kanannya, menahan napas, menatap semak beberapa meter di depannya dengan awas. Semak itu bergerak lagi, kali ini lebih jelas, hingga akhirnya kepala seekor kelinci berwarna coklat bebercak kemerahan menyembul.

Tersenyum, Takasugi memposisikan diri, meraih belatinya. Kelinci itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri sebelum mengendus udara, dan melompat riang menuju rerumputan. Di ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat Bansai menyarungkan _katana_ nya dan mundur, mempersilakan Takasugi mengambil kesenangan mendapatkan lauk.

Mengeluarkan belatinya, Takasugi menyingkirkan daun yang menutup pandangannya dengan hati-hati. Memastikan kelinci itu hanya seekor, ia menyapu daerah sekeliling sekilas dengan matanya—

Dan menangkap sekilas kilau tak wajar dari semak di seberangnya. Kilau itu langsung menghilang saat Takasugi kembali memfokuskan mata ke arahnya, namun justru hal itu meyakinkannya bahwa kilau itu _bergerak_. Mengerutkan kening, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mempertemukan telunjuknya dengan ibu jari, membentuk lingkaran mungil, dan membawanya ke depan matanya.

Lima orang.

Bersenjatakan panah berujung cairan yang mungkin racun, mengendap-endap dengan waspada.

Takasugi mengangkat sebelah alis. Tidak mungkin mereka cukup bodoh untuk meracuni makan siang mereka sendiri—

“Shinsuke,” semak di belakangnya berkeresak. “Kelinci itu makin jauh, kalau boleh kubilang—“

Takasugi tidak sempat menjawab sebelum ia mendorong wajah Bansai dengan telapak tangannya—mengayunkan belatinya hampir secara refleks—dan tepat waktunya untuk menangkis arah panah yang hampir menyerempet hidungnya.

Mendecakkan lidah, Takasugi bangkit.

Orang-orang itu terlalu bodoh bahkan untuk mengenali wajahnya, rupanya.

“Oi!” serunya, mengibaskan belati. “Kelihatannya kalian salah orang, hah,” ejeknya, dengan seringai khasnya. Menelengkan kepala, seringainya bertambah lebar saat sekelompok orang itu bangkit dengan seruan—

Kelinci itu tentu saja sudah kabur.

Lebih karena kesal kehilangan makan siang, Takasugi berlari—dengan telapak tangan terbuka, meraih wajah orang pertama yang terdekat dengannya.

Cukup dengan membisikkan sepatah kata, api meledak keluar dari telapak tangannya, membakar tubuh orang itu, menyisakan bajunya yang langsung teronggok di lantai hutan.

“Hiii!!”

“Pe-penyihir! Dia sungguhan penyihir!!”

“Ambil kepalanya!!”

“Heh,” Takasugi memutar belati dengan santai di antara jarinya. “Coba saja sini, sampah.”

“Wu-wuaaa!!” diiringi teriakan, orang kedua maju, menyabetkan pedang dengan liar, matanya yang membulat ketakutan terfokus pada Takasugi.

Menghela napas, Takasugi menghindar dengan ringan ke samping, menyapukan belatinya sekilas, dan dengan gerakan sehalus angin, memotong pergelangan tangan orang itu. Menjerit, orang itu berguling di tanah, dan Takasugi menepukkan telapak tangannya pada kepala orang itu. Membisikkan sebaris kalimat, cahaya biru terang mendadak menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

“A—apa yang kaulakukan, penyihir bangsat!!” orang yang kelihatannya paling muda menghunus pedangnya, berlari ke arah Takasugi, meneriakkan umpatan sambil melompat.

 _TRANG_.

Bansai menangkis pedang itu dengan sempurna, menggunakan momentum saat kakinya yang lebih siap menghentak tanah untuk memukul balik pemuda itu hingga ia terjungkal.

“Oi, dia bawa bantuan!”

“Bodoh! Dia juga penyihir! Bunuh juga dia!”

“Larilah,” ucap Takasugi tiba-tiba, membekukan gerakan ketiga orang yang mencicit ketakutan tersebut. Saat ia bangkit, seonggok mayat yang mengering terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

“Harga kepalanya tidak sesuai dengan kekuatannya. Larilah,” ucap Takasugi lagi, berjalan mendekati ketiga orang itu. Menyeringai, ia menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. “Itu yang kedua teman kalian bilang padaku.”

“AAAAHH!!”

Melengking ketakutan, ketiga orang itu terbirit-birit lari, bahkan tidak melirik Takasugi maupun Bansai yang masih bersenjata lengkap.

Takasugi tertawa saat menyarungkan belatinya, lalu berbalik, dan terlihat olehnya Bansai yang mengangkat alis. “Apa yang kaukatakan pada mereka?”

Mengangkat bahu, Takasugi menyeringai. “Hanya peringatan dari teman-teman mereka. Ayo kubur dua mayat ini, lalu pindah. Aku tak pernah bisa menikmati makanan di samping makam.”

“Kupikir kau orangnya lebih realistis, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Aku bersungguh-sungguh,” sahut Takasugi, menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Bansai lurus selama dua detik sebelum kembali menyunggingkan senyum kecut. “Mungkin ini yang disebut hukuman karena mengambil sisa hidup orang lain.”

Bansai mengerling mayat yang mengering dan berkedip.

Tentu saja.

Tiap makhluk hidup memiliki jatah _mana_ nya masing-masing untuk bertahan hidup—

Dan Takasugi baru saja memperpanjang jatah hidupnya dengan cara menyerap jatah kehidupan orang lain. Kalau perkataannya soal bisa mendengar ucapan mereka yang sudah meninggal itu benar, berani taruhan, hal itu pasti disebabkan ingatan sekilas dari kehidupan yang direnggutnya menempel padanya.

 _Mirip sistem berburu Yato_.

“Aku baru tahu manusia bisa sesimpel itu mempertahankan kehidupannya, kalau boleh kubilang,” ucap Bansai, menarik lengan mayat yang kering tersebut.

Takasugi terkekeh.

“Entahlah. Aku biasanya tidak memusingkan hal-hal kecil.”

 

**.**

 

“Aku tahu kau terlalu tidak peduli untuk mengurusi hal-hal kecil,” ujar Bansai, memeriksa busurnya. “Tapi aku peduli, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Bersungut-sungut, Takasugi mencoba menggesekkan batu, memercikkan api ke tumpukan ranting di hadapannya. Percikan bunga api melompat, tapi satu-dua tidak akan cukup untuk menyalakan api. Berita baiknya, Bansai juga belum mendapatkan seekor binatangpun hari itu. Takasugi tidak pernah protes seperti apapun makanan buatan Bansai, tapi sudah lima hari perutnya diisi jamur. Diberi kuah, digoreng hingga mengerut, ditusuk kayu dan dibakar dengan rempah—Bansai mengusahakan segala cara untuk menginovasi masakannya, Takasugi tahu persis.

Tapi tetap saja, ketika ia membuka perbekalan mentah mereka dan menemukan segenggam jamur lagi, Takasugi merasa harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum perutnya mendahuluinya.

Maka dari itu pagi ini ia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk masuk hutan, mencari hewan apapun yang bisa dimakan. Bansai hanya menatapnya yang bersenjatakan belati, lalu tanpa banyak kata, menghabiskan paginya untuk menyerut busur dan panah.

“Kau tidak bisa memburu rusa dengan belati, Shinsuke.”

“Aku bisa berlari. Melempar pisau bukan hal yang sulit buatku.”

“Kau terlihat kekanakan, kalau boleh kubilang,” Bansai mengantongi anak panah kelima belas.

Mengerang, Takasugi kembali mengetukkan kedua batu itu—lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

“Kau bahkan belum beranjak dari situ,” Takasugi berkata sinis.

“Tidak perlu khawatir,” Bansai bangkit. Kelihatannya anak panah barusan adalah yang terakhir diserutnya, mengingat tidak ada lagi kayu yang tersisa. Ia menepuk pahanya, menyingkirkan sisa rautan sambil berkata, “Aku akan segera kembali, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Bansai tidak membiarkan Takasugi menggunakan sihirnya sepanjang perjalanan. Entah darimana ia membacanya, lelaki yang kini tengah meregangkan tubuhnya itu berpendirian teguh pada pendapatnya bahwa hal-hal kecil seperti menyalakan api, membangun tenda, mencari makanan atau mengambil air tidak seharusnya dilakukan dengan bantuan sihir.

Padahal semua detail kecil itu—juga berbagai hal lain yang tidak dihitung Takasugi—akan jauh lebih mudah bila dituntaskan dengan sihir. Itu prinsipnya sejak kecil. Namun, bahkan sejak hidup bersama di pondok, Bansai juga selalu mengimplikasikan bahwa ia tidak menyukai Takasugi menggunakan sihirnya terlalu sering. Atap kandang anjing dibetulkannya sendiri, lampu dinyalakan secara manual, bahkan ia hanya membiarkan Takasugi mengiris sayuran untuk makan malam. Hanya saat Takasugi mulai sibuk menekuni botol-botol ramuan dan membuka perkamennya, Bansai sama sekali tidak berkomentar.

Takasugi juga seorang pengamat yang baik. Ia memang menyadari bahwa walaupun Bansai selalu tenggelam dalam catatannya sendiri, pria itu lebih sering berada di dekatnya. Bukan Cuma sekali-dua kali barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya; tanaman herbal, kain, baskom, air, pena, tinta—semuanya tiba-tiba saja ada dalam jangkauan tangannya.

Tapi ia tidak memandang perlunya menanyakan pada Bansai alasannya melakukan hal-hal itu; sama tidak perlunya ketika Bansai mengulurkan tangan padanya dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali gesekan—ditambah umpatan, api menyala meriah, menjilat formasi piramida daun kering dan mulai merambat ke ranting-ranting kayu. Takasugi menyusun batu mengelilingi api unggun mungil itu, membentuk tungku, dan meletakkan kuali mungil di atasnya untuk merebus air.

Pemuda yang kini menanggalkan lilitan perban pada paruh kiri wajahnya itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kuda betina masih merumput dengan tenang, melangkah dituntun semak yang lebih rimbun. Satu-dua ekor tupai berloncatan di sela-sela akar—Takasugi mengurungkan niatnya melubangi kepala salah seekornya karena ia tidak suka memikirkan bau amis darah memenuhi sekeliling tenda mereka. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya ke lantai hutan yang sejuk karena tertutup lumut. Bansai masih belum kembali.

Takasugi meraih tas perbekalan mereka—memutuskan memasak sesuatu sambil menunggu. Bansai sering secara halus melarangnya karena ia tahu Takasugi lebih suka mematangkan sayur dengan sihir, tapi bukan berarti Takasugi tidak pernah melihat Bansai memasak.

Walau bukan berarti juga ia _sering_ memperhatikan bagaimana Bansai memasak.

Katsura dulu sering cerewet soal urutan memakan sayuran, dan selalu menekankan padanya dan Gintoki untuk memilih sayuran yang lebih matang karena lebih cepat membusuk. Untungnya Bansai tidak membawa pisau dapurnya, dan ia dengan cepat membagi wortel dan kentang, mengeluarkan daun bawang yang paling terlihat layu dibandingkan dengan yang lain, serta setelah setengah menit mengaduk-aduk tas, mengeluarkan sebelah tomat sisa kemarin dan sebatang brokoli berwarna hijau tua.

Menyingkirkan jamur yang pertama kali diraihnya, Takasugi mulai mengupas wortel dan kentang. Hanya butuh waktu setengah menit dan ia sudah memotongnya sama besar seukuran ruas jari. Ia bermaksud membersihkan pangkal daun bawang saat ia baru ingat; potongan wortel dan kentangnya belum dicuci.

Syukurlah sungai hanya terletak lima belas langkah dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Dengan membawa segenggam wortel dan kentang, Takasugi mencelupkan tangannya ke air yang mengalir lumayan deras—tentu saja, beberapa potongan lolos dari sela jemarinya, tersapu arus.

“Ah.”

Memutuskan berkurang tiga atau empat potong tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh, Takasugi berbalik, dan meletakkan wortel dan kentang tersebut di piring. Setelah menuang isi kuali dalam tabung air, Takasugi kembali disibukkan dengan mengupas daun bawang dan memotong brokoli. Terakhir, ia menirukan apa yang dilihatnya selalu dilakukan Bansai, memotong tomat menjadi delapan bagian sama besar. Ia mengerutkan alis melihat hasilnya—lebih kecil dari yang diingatnya. Tapi toh ukuran tomat itu sejak awal hanya separuh, jadi dipikirnya wajar saja lebih kecil.

Masalah selanjutnya adalah bumbu. Bansai selalu membungkus bumbu final yang sudah dihaluskannya jauh-jauh hari dalam kertas yang dilipat rapi dan diletakkan di dasar kotak perbekalan. Namun bahkan sebelum memasukkan air dan sayuran, ada _sesuatu_ yang ditumis Bansai. Sayangnya Takasugi tidak pernah bangun cukup pagi untuk mengetahui apa _itu_.

Menuang isi kotak di tanah, Takasugi mengerutkan alis. Yang dikenal Takasugi hanya daun _mint_ , kotak garam dan gula, serta bawang-bawangan. Sisanya sama sekali asing. Satu jenis rempah mirip umbi mini, berwarna kuning-coklat, berbentuk jari berbonggol dan beruas, kelihatannya dibawa sedikit lebih banyak dari yang lain. Ia memandangi bumbu mentah di hadapannya dengan cermat. Mengambil gula, garam serta bawang yang jelas diperlukan, sedangkan sisanya dibiarkan teronggok di dekat kakinya.

Butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Takasugi memutuskan mengambil selembar daun kering yang kelihatannya tidak asing, satu ruas rempah berbonggol dan dua batang tumbuhan kurus panjang mirip kayu yang pernah dilihatnya direbus oleh Katsura dulu sekali.

Sambil menyalakan kuali dan menuang seplastik kecil minyak ke dalamnya, Takasugi mencincang ketiga ruas bawang serta umbi yang ternyata baunya menempel di tangannya dengan cepat. Saat minyak sudah mulai berasap, Takasugi memasukkan bawang dan umbi itu sekaligus, disusul daun yang agak kering, baru kemudian menceburkan batang kayu—yang ternyata cukup rapuh tersebut.

Namun saat ia hendak menutup kuali itu, entah kenapa bumbu yang terakhir menolak melengkung. Mengernyitkan alis, Takasugi kemudian menuang air yang sebelumnya sudah direbus, dan dilihatnya tumbuhan berbau khas itu mengapung. Ia baru akan meletakkan tutup kuali saat diingatnya satu hal; dulu, Katsura pernah mengatakan cara termudah mengetahui sayur sudah matang atau belum adalah dengan memperhatikan apakah airnya sudah mendidih atau belum.

Maka Takasugi memasukkan sayur yang sudah dipotongnya ke dalam kuali. Saat ia melihat sayuran itu agak berjejalan, ia menuang sedikit air lagi ke dalamnya dan barulah ia menutup kualinya. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk menunggu air matang, dan Takasugi membereskan kembali perbekalan mereka. Menyusunnya persis seperti sebelumnya.

Bansai masih belum terlihat. Takasugi berjalan menuju sungai, mencuci tangannya yang berbau umbi. Barulah ketika baunya sudah agak memudar, Takasugi merunduk, merendam kepalanya. Air bercipratan dari ujung rambutnya saat ia menarik kepalanya sedetik kemudian, mengagetkan ikan yang berenang mendekat. Takasugi memang tidak suka dingin, tapi air sungai ini terasa sejuk.

Saat Takasugi berjalan kembali, dilihatnya Bansai sudah memindahkan kualinya. Sebagai gantinya, di atas api unggun yang kini telah diperbesar nyalanya oleh ranting dan daun tambahan, ia melihat seekor unggas yang telah dicacah ditancapkan pada sepotong kayu, dan Bansai tengah sibuk memutar kayu tersebut.

Takasugi menepuk bahunya. “Kau langsung membersihkannya? Pantas lama.”

“Yah, kalau boleh kubilang, tadinya aku tidak mengira mendapatkan bebek di musim seperti ini,” sahut Bansai, meraih piring. “Kulihat kau sudah duluan memasak sup. Perhatian sekali.”

Takasugi mengibaskan tangannya, berjalan masuk ke tenda. Ia baru keluar setelah mengganti bajunya, dan menyerahkan baju ganti pada Bansai. “Ada noda darah,” ucapnya saat Bansai menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. “Lepas bajumu, akan kucuci sebelum mengering.”

Bansai menoleh menatap langit. “Sudah terlalu sore,” ucapnya. Namun saat Takasugi tidak mengurungkan tangannya, Bansai akhirnya mengalah, melepas kausnya.

Takasugi, tanpa banyak bicara, berjalan menuju sungai. Mengucek noda darah besar pada bagian lengan dengan cepat, ia baru kembali hampir sepuluh menit kemudian.

Api perapian tampak menyala meriah tanpa terhalang apapun, dan Bansai mengulurkan sepotong sayap bebek padanya bahkan sebelum Takasugi duduk.

“Cuaca semakin dingin, kalau boleh kubilang. Syukurlah kaumau memasakkan sup.”

“Hm,” Takasugi menjawab seadanya, menggigit daging. “Aku lebih bersyukur hujan tidak turun hari ini.”

“Ya, itu juga,” Bansai tertawa. “Walau yang tidak kusuka, kabut hutan ini jadi lebih tebal dari yang seharusnya, kalau boleh kubilang,” lanjutnya, membuka peta di pangkuannya. “Seharusnya setelah hutan ini, kita bisa mencari jalan terdekat menuju desa itu. tapi sulit mengetahui seberapa dekat kita jika kabut terus turun.”

Takasugi mengangguk. Ia juga merasa kabut di hutan ini agak aneh. Tidak dingin, akan tetapi cukup tebal untuk menghalangi pandangan. Sulit melihat sungai, karena itu Bansai memutuskan berkemah agak jauh agar tidak mengambil resiko. Belum lagi, adanya kabut yang turun sepanjang hari seperti ini cukup janggal karena mereka sedang berada di dataran rendah pinggir Quebec yang terkenal kering. Ia mengerti Bansai ingin berhati-hati, dan ia juga tidak keberatan berkemah sedikit lebih lama, menunggu kabut itu tersingkap.

Hanya saja, ia tidak menyukai atmosfer dan padatnya _mana_ yang dirasakannya belakangan…

“Shinsuke,” panggilan Bansai membuyarkan lamunan Takasugi, membuatnya menoleh. Lelaki itu menyodorkan kayu yang menusuk dada bebek. “Kau akhir-akhir ini sepertinya tidak nafsu makan. Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan?”

Takasugi terkekeh. Kadang-kadang dia merasa seperti anak kecil di mata Bansai, tapi bukan berarti dia keberatan. “Tidak,” sahutnya, menerima kayu yang ditawarkan Bansai. Sedangkan lelaki itu kembali menuangkan sup untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Aku tidak tahu kau sebegitu rindunya pada sup,” Takasugi menatap Bansai yang melahap supnya dengan rakus. Takasugi yakin ia memasak cukup untuk bagian dua orang, namun sisa di kuali sekarang bahkan tidak sampai setengah porsi. Memang Bansai tidak lagi memasak sup atau apapun yang berkuah semenjak Takasugi menyisakan sayur terakhir sekitar empat hari lalu, tapi ia baru menyadari bahwa mungkin alasan Bansai selalu memasak sup setiap hari adalah lebih karena dia memang menyukainya, dibanding  menekankan ‘keseimbangan’ yang selalu dikatakannya.

“Hmm,” Bansai menelan potongan kentang. “Akan kuhabiskan, tenang saja. Sebagai gantinya, aku tidak mungkin kuat menghabiskan bebek itu, jadi itu bagianmu, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Takasugi mengangkat alisnya. “Bansai. Kautahu persis itu—“

“Buatanmu, kalau boleh kubilang. Bukankah kau membuatkannya untukku?”

Takasugi menatap Bansai cukup lama sebelum mengangkat daging ke mulutnya. “Selamat makan.”

“Hanya saja,” Bansai meletakkan mangkuk sup. Cairan kental berwarna merah cerah memenuhi hampir permukaan sup. Takasugi, mengunyah daging lambat-lambat, mengangkat alis—berpikir apa itu—saat Bansai kembali berbicara.

“Aku akan berterimakasih bila berikutnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot memasukkan bawang merah, bawang bombai, jahe dan kayu manis. Juga, bawang putih dan merica seharusnya dihaluskan dulu—tidak perlu sehalus bubuk, tapi setidaknya jangan hanya dipotong kecil-kecil, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Takasugi tersedak serat daging. Buru-buru ditelannya makanannya. Ia menepuk dadanya saat dengan panik memandang Bansai—yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

“Dan tolong jangan meninggalkan sup yang sedang kaumasak. Selain berbahaya, bisa jadi ada beberapa sayuran yang nanti jadi terlalu matang.”

“Tapi jangan khawatir, semuanya pasti pernah mengalami yang namanya pertama kali, kalau boleh kubilang.”

 

**.**

 

“Kau terlihat pucat,” Takasugi menendang kerikil ke kaki Bansai. “Tidurlah duluan,” lanjutnya, menyalakan api pada _kiseru_ -nya.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, kalau boleh kubilang,” sahut Bansai, agak kebingungan. “Kalau maksudmu apa perutku baik-baik saja—“

“Bukan. Wajahmu pucat, Bansai,” Takasugi meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Bansai. “Tidurlah duluan.”

“Wajahku? Tapi aku—“

“Tidurlah duluan,” kali ini, kalimat itu dibarengi dengan rematan pada bahu lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu. “Biar aku yang jaga duluan dan beres-beres.”

Tidak biasanya Takasugi memaksakan kehendaknya. Bansai, walau ekspresinya masih separuh-tidak setuju dan separuh-bingung, menurut. Ia merunduk dan membuka pintu tenda, lalu menghilang di baliknya.

Yakin pintu tenda sudah tertutup, Takasugi berjongkok, mengambil catatannya. Menuliskan beberapa kata, ia lantas merobek kertas yang dipakainya menulis itu dan memecahnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia membuka kotak perbekalan dan mengeluarkan rempah-rempah satu persatu, mengelompokkannya berdasarkan jenis, lalu mengikat kelompok kecil itu dengan tali. Lantas, di antara ikatan tali itu, ia menyelipkan sepotong kertas yang bertuliskan nama-nama;

_jahe_

_lada bubuk_

_kayu manis_

Usai mendaftar nama-nama tersebut, Takasugi kembali meletakkannya ke dalam kotak dan meletakkannya di samping tenda. Ia tidak pernah berpikir pelajaran memasak dari Katsura yang dulu selalu diabaikannya akan berbalik menyerangnya begini.

Takasugi berjalan ke sisi tenda, mengecek ikatan kuda pada pohon saat dilihatnya kantung berisi anak panah yang tergantung pada tali kuda. Mengurai simpulnya, Takasugi membawa kantung itu kembali ke depan tenda. Sambil berjalan, pemuda itu menghitung jumlah anak panahnya. Lima belas.

Takasugi mengerjapkan mata.

Mengambil posisi di hadapan api unggun, ia sekali lagi menghitungnya, mengeluarkan satu anak panah tiap hitungan. Namun kantong itu baru kosong setelah ia menarik anak panah kelima belas.

Bayangan bercak darah pada lengan baju putih Bansai berkelebat di benaknya. Agak terlalu dekat dengan pergelangan tangan.

_Mungkin Bansai tadi berburu menggunakan pisaunya._

 

**.**

 

Selewat tiga hari, kabut masih tetap mengelilingi hutan. Bansai dan Takasugi sudah dua kali menyusuri hutan, mencoba membuat peta yang aman dilewati, namun entah kenapa kabut seolah turun semakin tebal justru saat peta baru selesai dibuat. Mencoba memulai perjalanan di pagi hari pun percuma, karena segera setelah cahaya fajar bersinar, lapisan kabut baru kembali meredengi puncak-puncak pohon.

“Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak masalah berlama-lama,” ucap Takasugi. Walau mengatakan hal seperti itu, tangannya tetap bergerak membantu Bansai melipat tenda.

“Baru sekali ini aku pergi selama ini, kalau boleh kubilang,” sahut Bansai, menggulung lipatan tenda tersebut dan memanggulnya. “Entah kenapa aku punya firasat tidak enak tentang kabut ini. Keberatan bila kita berjalan kaki?”

Takasugi menggeleng, meletakkan kotak _kiseru_ -nya dalam tas. Itu barangnya yang terakhir. Ia meletakkannya di samping tas Bansai. “Lebih baik kaulepaskan ikatannya sekalian,” Takasugi memandang kuda betina itu lamat-lamat.

“Dan kita pulang jalan kaki?”

“ _Aku_ pulang jalan kaki. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menaiki kuda itu, Bansai.”

Bansai tampak berpikir sejenak. “Baiklah,” ujarnya akhirnya, melepaskan tali yang mengikat kuda itu. Kuda betina itu menoleh, bertatapan sejenak dengan Takasugi, lalu Bansai. Satu tepukan dari Bansai, dan kuda itu melengos, berjalan sejenak, mengendus lumut, dan berjalan menjauh.

“Sekarang kita harus mengingat lokasi ini tanpa bantuan apapun, kalau boleh kubilang,” Bansai menggulung tali itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. “Aku mengandalkan ingatanmu yang kuat, Shinsuke.”

Takasugi tertawa. “Tentu,” sahutnya. “Dan aku mengandalkanmu melewati hutan ini, Bansai.”

“Apa menurutmu kita perlu membawa panah?” Bansai menyodorkan busur itu pada Takasugi. “Agak percuma kalau aku yang membawanya, kalau boleh kubilang,” Melihat Takasugi meletakkan kantung berisikan anak panah itu di belakang pantatnya, Bansai bertanya, “Apa kau sering memanah?”

Takasugi menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. “Belum pernah. Sama saja dengan melempar pisau, kan?”

Bansai tidak bisa menahan senyumnya mendapatkan jawaban sepolos itu. “Hampir. Mungkin lebih baik bila kau menggunakan senjata yang familiar di tanganmu, Shinsuke,” ucapnya, meletakkan busur itu di samping tas mereka. “Lagipula, akan lebih mudah menemukan perbekalan kita bila ada yang menonjol begini, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Takasugi mengembalikan kantong anak panah itu setelah menatap Bansai agak lama. “Baiklah,” ucapnya akhirnya.

Bansai tersenyum lembut. Namun ia tidak berkomentar, hanya menyelipkan _katana_ nya yang jarang digunakan di pinggang, dan membuka peta buatannya dua hari lalu. “Ke kanan, kalau boleh kubilang,” ucapnya, melipat peta itu dan melangkah, dengan Takasugi berjalan pelan di sampingnya.

Suasana hutan hampir seolah tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan adanya kabut. Karena hutan ini sepertinya memang lebih muda dibanding hutan di belakang pondok mereka, maka atmosfernya juga lebih ringan. Suara arus sungai ditingkahi oleh kicauan beberapa ekor burung di puncak dahan. Seekor kelinci melompat menghindar saat langkah mereka mendekat, namun sekelompok kecil mamalia berkaki empat yang terlihat samar-samar di balik pohon melanjutkan kegiatan merumput dengan malas.

Akan tetapi, begitu semakin jauh masuk dalam hutan, kabut seolah semakin tebal. Kicauan mereda, dan tidak ada seekor binatangpun yang melintas. Suara sungai semakin jauh. Seolah-olah hutan menyempit menjadi jalan sempit yang mereka lalui.

“Lihat,” Bansai mendadak merentangkan tangan. Takasugi mengikuti arah tatapannya. Lurus tepat di hadapan mereka, sebatang pohon muda tampak mengerut; batang pokoknya tampak kisut, daun-daunnya menggulung ke dalam, bahkan akarnya tampak menggunduk. Bansai menjulurkan tangannya, namun saat ujung kukunya menyentuh pucuk daunnya, pohon yang hanya setinggi pinggang Takasugi tersebut roboh ke tanah sebagai abu.

Persis seperti batangan besi yang dileburkan Takasugi dulu.

Persis seperti mayat yang mengering tempo hari. Bergabung dengan tanah sebelum sempat dikuburkan dengan layak.

“Ada yang menyedot _mana_ -nya,” kata Takasugi, berjongkok. Abu pohon yang berwarna hijau pucat membekas di ujung jarinya, namun dengan gesekan ringan, abu itu kembali tertiup angin.

Bansai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling—namun paling jauh, matanya hanya bisa menjangkau jarak lima meter.

“Ayo jalan,” Takasugi bangkit, menepukkan tangannya ke paha.

Bansai membuka petanya. “Aku tidak bisa mengatakan jalur yang kutulis disini masih ada, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Takasugi mengangkat bahu. “Terserah. Yang jelas kita harus terus jalan.”

Bansai melipat petanya, menarik napas. “Kalau begitu, kita terus susuri jalan ini. Seharusnya tidak jauh lagi ada pohon ek besar,” ujarnya, mengambil langkah lurus.

Takasugi menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya ke arah abu pohon itu, bergeming, dan baru beranjak saat punggung Bansai sudah hampir tertelan sepenuhnya oleh kabut. “Bansai,” ia meraih ujung lengan Bansai. Lelaki itu menoleh.

“Kabut ini… ada yang kucurigai tentangnya. Berjalanlah di belakangku.”

“Apa yang akan kaulakukan?”

Takasugi tidak menjawab, namun ia mengatupkan tangannya. Membisikkan sesuatu, perlahan cahaya berwarna kebiruan mengelilinginya. Butiran cahaya itu memipih dan hancur saat Takasugi merentangakan tangannya, namun alih-alih lenyap dan kabur di antara kabut, cahaya kebiruan itu memadat perlahan di udara sekeliling mereka, membentuk tabir tipis yang melingkupi Bansai dan Takasugi.

“Ini yang mau kulakukan,” ucapnya, menoleh pada Bansai.

Lelaki itu menyipitkan mata saat menatapnya. “Kaubilang tadi pohon barusan tersedot _mana_ -nya. Menyia-nyiakan _mana_ untuk membentengi kita dari pemakan _mana_ adalah tindakan tidak rasional, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Takasugi terkekeh. “Jangan khawatir,” ucapnya. “Aku tahu aku akan baik-baik saja… sekarang,” menghiraukan ekspresi Bansai—reaksi atas kata penutup kalimatnya, Takasugi berbalik, berjalan lurus.

Hutan ini _memang_ masih muda, dengan pohon yang memiliki tinggi sedang dan berwarna cerah. Lumut pun hanya tumbuh di sekeliling akar pohon yang lebih tua. Tidak sulit membuka jalan dan menandai kemana harus melangkah. Lagipula, saat membuat peta, Bansai sudah mencungkil sebagian kulit pohon untuk membuat tanda. Seharusnya bila masuk hutan seperti ini dan mengambil langkah lurus, nantinya mereka akan menemukan pintu keluar di sisi lain hutan.

Seharusnya mereka bukannya menemukan guratan tanda yang sama dua kali.

Bansai meraba cungkilan berbentuk garis yang saling menimpa tersebut. “Tidak salah lagi. Kita memang berputar ke tempat semula, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Takasugi menyilangkan tangan. Mulutnya terasa gatal. Ia jadi agak menyesal meninggalkan _kiseru_ -nya. Tabir yang dibuatnya masih bertahan, jadi rupanya kabut itu memang membutuhkan waktu untuk menyerap _mana_ , atau sistemnya mirip tebang pilih.

Sejauh ini, pohon yang dilihatnya benar-benar tersedot _mana_ -nya hingga kering hanya satu batang, namun ia curiga kalau pohon yang nampak tegak dan tak bergemingpun sedang diisap _mana_ -nya sedikit demi sedikit. Selain itu, siapa atau _apa_ persisnya yang menyedot _mana_ tersebut, membuatnya penasaran. Memang kabut ini mencurigakan, tapi ia sendiri belum pernah tahu ada manusia yang bisa mengendalikan fenomena alam seganjil ini. Atau, walau kemungkinannya nyaris tidak ada, kabut ini menyedot _mana_ sebagai sifat alaminya.

Kenapa hutan ini masih bisa hidup, kalau begitu?

Belum lagi mengingat usia hutan ini sendiri. Kabut penyerap _mana_ ini tidak mungkin sudah terbentuk dalam waktu lama. Paling tua kabut ini berusia lima bulan.

Takasugi menyentuh pohon yang paling dekat dengannya. Memejamkan mata, ia perlahan merasakan aliran energi yang mengalir di balik kulit pohon tersebut.

Selewat beberapa detik, ia kembali membuka matanya. Dari luar, pohon ini masih bisa berumur hingga hampir seratus tahun. Tekstur kayunya baik, dahannya kokoh, daunnya juga lebat. Namun _mana_ yang mengalir dalam pohon ini jumlahnya hanya cukup untuk kurun waktu kurang dari dua bulan, sebelum ia terempas sebagai abu persis seperti pohon muda tadi.

Pada hampir semua kasus, mereka yang _mana_ -nya terserap memang tidak menunjukkan gejala fisik apapun. Bahkan lebih dari separuh tidak menyadari bahwa jatah hidupnya tengah dirampas—atau tanpa sengaja justru membagikannya. Tidak heran, mengingat _mana_ sendiri hampir seluruhnya memiliki sejenis sirkuit yang berbeda—walau tetap terhubung—dengan tubuh secara fisik. Sehingga bahkan saat kadar _mana_ yang dimiliki kurang dari cukup untuk menyuplai daya hidup, fungsi organ masih dapat berjalan dengan normal.

(Terlalu persis dengan kondisi tubuh seseorang, sebetulnya)

Karena itu, menurut Shouyou- _sensei_ , pada dasarnya, _mana_ adalah penghitung waktu mundur kehidupan segala sesuatu. Hanya dengan hidup normal, maka _mana_ yang tidak sempat dijamah oleh pemiliknya akan kembali ke alam dan mengisi ulang pasokan _mana_.

Sudah lama sejak Takasugi menyadari bahwa itulah alasan utama ilmu sihir selalu dianggap tabu.

Menyadari suasana di sekelilingnya masih sepi, ia berbalik. Bansai, tiga langkah di depannya, masih sibuk mencocokkan petanya dengan jalan. Memeriksa keadaan sekitar—sebentar saja—tentu tidak masalah. Ia menjulurkan tangan, hendak memberitahu Bansai.

“Bansai—“ jari Takasugi hampir menyentuh lengan Bansai saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

Titik-titik berwarna merah pekat tampak samar-samar berputar mengelilingi lelaki itu.

Walau sepertinya Bansai tidak sadar—ia masih asyik menekuni peta yang dibukanya.

Takasugi mengerjapkan mata, namun tubuh Bansai, entah sejak kapan, mulai berpendar dengan warna merah gelap—hampir hitam. Perlahan, ia mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya hingga berwarna kebiruan. Ia melepaskan rematannya, dan membawa jemarinya ke mata kanan, mengusapnya sekilas.

Begitu ia membuka mata kembali,

“Shinsuke?”

lelaki di hadapannya tetap Bansai, yang kini menatapnya dengan khawatir.

“Kau terlihat aneh.”

Takasugi menyipitkan mata. Butiran merah pekat tadi tidak memiliki sumber—misalnya, hanya menutup daerah tertentu pada tubuhnya seperti Gintoki. Tangan yang menyentuh dahi Takasugi terasa hangat, tapi titik-titik merah itu masih tidak mau lenyap.

Seluruh tubuh Bansai sendirilah yang seolah menguarkan butiran berwarna merah pekat, yang perlahan-lahan melayang memisah, sebagian besar menguap ditelan kabut.

Yang tentu saja semakin menebal di sekitar mereka.

“Bansai,” Takasugi, dengan tangan kanannya yang masih berpijar kebiruan, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Bansai yang tertutup cahaya berwarna merah gelap. Tidak terasa apa-apa—bahkan, sejujurnya, sebagian kecil cahaya merah itu berpusar, melebur, dan terserap oleh tangan Takasugi sebagai cahaya kebiruan.

 

[ _Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa pasokan_ mana _ku melimpah._ ]

[ _Mungkin itu alasan aku cocok berada di dekatmu? Atau mungkin tempat ini menyimpan banyak_ mana _. Aku tidak pernah merasa kekurangan, padahal aku sudah mengkristalkan sebagian besarnya._ ]

[ _Kami penyihir menggunakan ilmu iblis._ ]

[ _Ternyata kau benar-benar penasaran soal sihir._ ]

[ _Bukankah kalian penyihir menggunakan ilmu iblis?_ ]

 

Oh.

Mendadak semuanya masuk akal bagi Takasugi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually, this is my kind of remorse for not participating in basically anything during BanTaka weeks :(  
> my college sucks :(


	5. Forever

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Always © takanashi misaki

.

For Warlock (© takanashi misaki)

.

 **Warning** : This is a cheesy fic with too many hints of drama and too many OOC-ness here and there. You’ve been warned :D

_I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would’ve been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

If I could have one wish granted, I’d like to stay close to your heart

_—Miyano Mamoru, How Close You Are_

_._

 

 

* * *

 

“Ya?” Bansai, ekspresi khawatirnya kini bercampur dengan bingung.

Benar-benar natural, Takasugi baru menyadarinya. Bukan—lebih tepatnya, Takasugi selama ini tidak pernah memikirkannya, jadi hal itu selalu luput dari perhatiannya. Lelaki di hadapannya sejak awal memang di luar dugaan; tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu bertemu dengannya, tiba-tiba saja ia membawanya tinggal bersama, tiba-tiba saja ia begitu menjaga Takasugi, tiba-tiba saja ia selalu di sampingnya tanpa membuatnya merasa aneh.

Alasan kenapa tubuhnya memberontak saat ia pergi mengobati Gintoki dengan nekad tempo hari langsung menghantamnya.

Tentu saja.

 _Selama ini ia hidup dengan mengambil_ mana _Bansai_.

Dan—mungkin sejak pertama kali bertemu, Takasugi terus mendapatkan _mana_ baru dengan mengonsumsi _mana_ Bansai tanpa disadarinya.

Jumlah _mana_ yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Bansai, walau perlahan tengah diisap oleh kabut dan Takasugi, seolah tidak berkurang jumlahnya. Warnanya persis dengan apa yang selama ini menginfeksi Gintoki, jadi mungkin lebih tidak masuk akal bila tidak begitu.

“Shinsuke.”

Takasugi mengerjap.

Tapi tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya tetap hangat.

Takasugi menatap Bansai, agak lama, dan akhirnya tersenyum.

“Bukan apa-apa,” ucapnya, melepaskan tangan Bansai. “Ayo jalan. Kita tidak membawa tenda untuk bermalam, kan.”

Bansai mengerutkan dahi, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. “Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita tidak mengambil jalan ini, kalau boleh kubilang,” ujarnya, melipat peta.

Takasugi mengangkat bahu. “Apapun keputusanmu.”

Bansai tampak berpikir sejenak. “Mau coba berjalan melewati pohon ini? Walau aku belum pernah membuat peta jalur ini, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Seingatku aku sudah bilang akan menyerahkan urusan mengeluarkan kita dari hutan ini padamu,” Takasugi menyahut, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong, dan berjalan dengan santai.

**.**

Mungkin bila cahaya matahari bisa menembus rapatnya kabut putih misterius itu, Bansai dan Takasugi baru akan menyadari butuh waktu tiga jam untuk melewati hutan itu hingga akhirnya mereka menginjak area lapangan terbuka—atau yang kelihatannya begitu, mengingat kabut menimbun tanah; persis salju.

“Ini yang ada di balik hutan? Lautan kabut?”

“Aku… tidak yakin, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Saat Takasugi baru akan mengatupkan tangannya, mendadak embusan angin menelisik dari belakang punggungnya, membuatnya menoleh.

“Shinsuke,” Bansai meraih tangannya, namun alih-alih menatapnya, matanya mengawasi sekeliling dengan awas. “Angin ini… apa kau _dengar_ sesuatu, barusan?”

Takasugi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Oh? Akhirnya kau mengaku juga kalau kau tidak tuli sungguhan?” terkekeh karena Bansai bahkan tidak menatapnya, Takasugi menyipitkan mata, memandang kabut. “Kau tuan di sini, benar?” serunya. Suaranya menggaung—entah seberapa jauh persisnya, ia tidak tahu. Tapi cukup untuk membuat kabut itu berdesir.

– Pergilah,

angin yang meniupkan kabut tipis seolah berbisik.

– Ini bukan tempat yang seharusnya kau lalui. Pergilah dan tidak akan ada yang terluka.

Bansai, di sampingnya, menatap Takasugi dengan agak kaget. Sementara Takasugi hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis padanya sebelum mendongak ke arah kabut dan menarik napas, “Kami _harus_ lewat sini. Ada desa yang dicari-cari oleh temanku sejak lama.”

– Lupakan desa itu.

Takasugi melepaskan tangan Bansai dengan perlahan, lalu maju selangkah. “Aku mencari desa milik orang-orang berkemampuan khusus yang dikenal sebagai Yato.”

Tepat di akhir kalimat Takasugi, angin dan kabut seolah berhenti bergerak; dunia putih di sekeliling mereka memadat hingga terasa dingin menyesakkan. Sedetik kemudian, udara seolah disedot begitu saja, berpusat pada sesuatu yang tak terlihat beberapa meter jauhnya dari Takasugi. Bersamaan dengan tarikan kuat itu, _mana_ yang dikandung oleh kabut ikut tersedot—puluhan meter di belakang mereka, pohon-pohon bertumbangan karena hentakan angin, menimbulkan kegaduhan yang ditingkahi oleh deru angin.

“Shinsuke!” Bansai menggapai, namun ditepis oleh Takasugi.

“Jangan mendekat,” desisnya. Dengan kekuatan ruang hampa sepekat ini, mempertahankan tabir yang mengelilingi mereka membutuhkan konsentrasi yang cukup untuk membuat leher Takasugi seolah patah, namun kalau tabirnya sampai diisap, bukan mustahil baik dirinya maupun Bansai—terutama Bansai—akan langsung terburai menjadi _mana_.

Deru angin mengganas, hampir membantuk badai di hadapannya, dan Takasugi tidak punya pilihan selain mengacungkan tangan sejajar dada, dan dengan telapak tangan terbuka, memancarkan _mana_ mentah untuk menambal tabirnya yang mulai bocor. Takasugi merasa tubuhnya tertarik dalam pusaran tersebut, hampir-hampir tidak cukup kuat untuk membuka mata—saat dirasakannya sentuhan pada pundaknya.

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Bansai menatapnya lurus-lurus.

Cahaya merah pekat yang membungkus tubuh Bansai berpijar; sebagian kecil tercerai dan terenggut oleh pusaran angin putih itu, namun pemuda itu mengalirkan sebagian besarnya ke pundak Takasugi.

“Gunakan aku,”—tidak, itu bukan penawaran.

Takasugi menyeringai. “Dengan senang hati.”

Memejamkan mata, Takasugi kembali berkonsentrasi; mendaraskan sejumlah kalimat rumit sambil berusaha keras mempertahankan pijakan, menambal satu lubang pada tabirnya saat tiga sobekan menganga—mendecakkan lidah, ia meninggalkan tabir tersebut dan menepukkan telapak tangannya, membisikkan sebaris kalimat, menciptakan sehelai tabir baru saat—

_PRAANG_

—tabir pertama pecah—tidak cukup lama berhamburan sebagai kepingan—dan tanpa ampun tersedot dalam pusaran putih itu, tepat saat pusaran itu mendadak terhempas, dan, sama cepatnya dengan saat terbentuk, lenyap. 

Sebagai gantinya, tepat di hadapan mereka kini berdiri anggun seorang wanita cantik, dengan rambut berwarna merah dikepang panjang dan berkulit sepucat susu. Ia menggenggam sebatang _kiseru_ yang masih meniupkan asap berwarna biru muda. Ketika ia membuka matanya, sepasang warna hijau sejernih telaga menyapa Takasugi dan Bansai. Wanita itu mengisap _kiseru_ -nya, dan tabir kedua Takasugi, dengan gerakan lembut seolah mekar, meninggalkan tuannya untuk bergabung menyusun kain penutup tubuh wanita tersebut.

“Jangan khawatir,” ucap wanita itu, suaranya sedingin embun. “Bila sudah bisa berwujud begini, tidak ada alasan untuk menyerap _mana_ kalian,” lanjutnya, mengembuskan asap berwarna biru muda. Asap itu bukannya mengabur dan hilang saat bertemu udara, namun jatuh ke tanah, dan percikannya menghijaukan rumput yang mengering di kakinya.

“Apa harus kuucapkan, selamat datang?” wanita itu menyibakkan mantelnya; serbuk berwarna biru muda berpusar di sekelilingnya. Dan di mana saja serbuk itu hinggap, tumbuhan yang tadinya mengering atau bahkan yang sudah menggunuk menjadi abu, tunasnya kembali merekah, membuat petak-petak abu dan pasir di sekitar kaki mereka kini dipenuhi oleh tunas-tunas muda yang berkilau terpantul cahaya matahari sore.

“Apa kami perlu mengucapkan, maaf mengganggu?” Takasugi menyahut, dengan santai kembali memasukkan tangan dalam kantongnya.

Wanita itu menyipitkan mata. “Aku penasaran. Apa yang dilakukan dua orang tukang sihir muda—“ kalimatnya terhenti saat pandangannya jatuh pada Bansai. Ia membulatkan mata sejenak sebelum meletakkan _kiseru_ di mulut, menghisapnya pelan dan akhirnya menghembuskannya dengan gerakan yang anggun.

“Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kau kini mengambil wujud seperti itu,” ucapnya, menatap Bansai. Walaupun wanita itu berkata begitu, tak ada satupun ekspresi maupun gesturnya yang menyatakan penyesalan. “Walau seharusnya aku sudah tahu dari _mana_ -mu… tidak heran beberapa hari ini aku merasa jauh lebih kuat. Benar juga. Wujud seperti ini bisa kudapatkan karena aku menyerap sebagian kecilmu, ya? Luarbiasa. Terimakasih banyak, sungguh,” kali ini, wanita itu mengetukkan batang _kiseru_ -nya pada pergelangan tangan kiri, dan menunduk.

“Apa tukang sihir muda di sampingmu adalah orang yang mencari-cari desa Yato?” tanya wanita itu lagi.

Bansai menggeleng. “Akulah yang mencarinya, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Wanita itu membuka mulutnya sejenak, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun butuh waktu lama hingga ia benar-benar bertanya; “Apakah itu berarti… saat pemuda ini mengatakan ‘temannya’… apakah yang dia maksud adalah kau?”

Bansai bertukar pandang sekilas dengan Takasugi sebelum menoleh, dan menjawab dengan suara tegas, “Ya.”

“Menarik,” bisik wanita itu, untuk sekelebat wajah cantiknya tampak terpukau. Ia meletakkan pipinya di atas telapak tangan kirinya kini. “Pemikiran kalian selalu membuatku kagum,” ucapnya, dengan nada pujian yang tulus.

“Maaf mengganggu reuni kalian,” ucap Takasugi, “Tapi apakah desa itu ada di balik hutan ini?”

Wanita itu mengembuskan asap biru muda itu sekali lagi, kali ini ke arah hutan. “Desa itu sudah lama terlupakan. Kenapa kalian mencarinya?”

“Aku mencari wanita bernama Mutsu, kalau boleh kubilang,” Bansai menjawab, lebih cepat daripada yang pernah dipikirkan Takasugi.

“Dia sudah lama meninggal,” Wanita itu menatap Bansai dengan seksama. “Kau seharusnya yang paling tahu akan hal itu,” lanjutnya. “Dan walaupun memang dia menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk bertahan hidup, kautahu dia tidak meninggalkanmu karena ingin pulang ke desa kelahirannya. Apa yang kau cari di sini—?” wanita itu menggantungkan pertanyaannya, menelengkan kepala.

“Bansai. Kawakami Bansai,” sahut Bansai.

Melirik Takasugi sekilas, wanita itu mengangguk. “Baiklah. Kawakami Bansai, apa yang kau cari di desa ini?”

“Aku selalu menunggunya, kalau boleh kubilang,” sahut Bansai. “Sampai akhirnya aku sadar aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi yang bisa mengingatkanku pada warnanya. Kupikir, bila aku bisa menemui—siapapun, yang mempunyai kemampuan yang sama dengannya… aku akan bisa mengingat Mutsu sekali lagi.”

Kali ini, sambil menoleh pada Takasugi, Bansai tersenyum. “Tapi ternyata apa yang kucari sedekat ini, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Mengerling sekilas untuk melihat ekspresi Takasugi, wanita itu kembali berbicara, “Kalau begitu, kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk melewati hutan ini, bukan?”

Menggeleng, perlahan Bansai mengeluarkan bungkusan dari balik mantelnya. “Aku ingin mencari wanita bernama Mutsu… dan menyerahkan ini padanya,” ujarnya. “Kalau memang dia sudah meninggal, setidaknya aku ingin menguburkan benda ini dekat dengan tempat dimana ia mendapatkannya, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Wanita itu menatap bungkusan di atas telapak tangan Bansai dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. “Akan kusampaikan pada Mutsu,” janjinya. Dan kini ia menoleh pada Takasugi. “Dan kau? Apa yang kau cari hingga jauh-jauh kemari?”

“Karena kelihatannya menarik.”

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Melihat seringai terbit menghiasi wajah Takasugi, wanita itu ikut tersenyum, semakin lebar, dan akhirnya tawa samar yang anggun terdengar lolos dari sepasang bibir yang merekah berwarna merah muda itu. “Apa dia memang selalu seperti ini?” wanita itu bertanya pada Bansai, dan lelaki itu hanya mengangkat bahu. “Dan selama ini kukira hanya satu manusia yang bisa mengejutkanku. Atau apakah makhluk yang dinamakan laki-laki memang seperti ini?”

“Kalau maksudmu artinya terlalu sibuk mengejar sesuatu yang tidak pasti, mungkin kau ada benarnya,” Takasugi, masih menyeringai, menatap wanita itu. “Apa ini artinya aku dan Bansai boleh melewati tempat ini?”

“Melewati tempat ini?” wanita itu mengulang. Ia menatap Bansai dan Takasugi satu persatu dengan cermat. “Tempat inilah yang kalian cari,” ucapnya, melambaikan tangan.

Dan mendadak lapangan terbuka itu meluas; bukan Cuma petak-petak rumput dan tunas yang menyeruak, melainkan perlahan membentuk hamparan luas tandus yang penuh lubang di tanah. Pohon-pohon yang bertumbangan berubah menjadi rumah yang beratap timpang, berdinding tak utuh dan banyak di antaranya yang hanya separuh nyaris berdiri. Bahkan bukan Cuma satu-dua yang seolah tenggelam dalam lubang di tanah, hanya ada tiang atau secuil atap yang dapat terlihat. Hewan-hewan kecil yang berseliweran berlari, terantuk, menggelinding, dan dengan saputan tipis kabut menggunuk menjadi batu atau terpuruk sebagai kerangka yang tak lengkap. Pohon-pohon yang mati terbakar tampak mencuat ganjil di samping-samping apa yang kelihatannya bekas pagar—yang kini bergelayut lemah, enggan menancap pada retakan tanah yang merekah di bawah kaki mereka.

“Kalian tahu, mendiang suamiku adalah seorang petualang,” ucapnya.

Hanya dengan sepotong kalimat tersebut, bahu Bansai agak menyentak. Takasugi melihatnya dari ujung matanya, namun mereka berdua tidak berniat menyelak.

“Dia sering bercerita tentang hamparan luas padang rumput, sungai lebar yang mengalir deras seolah tak berujung pangkal, juga hutan yang riuh dan penuh. Tidak ada yang lebih memukauku saat itu dibanding dongeng dan impiannya. Maka aku ikut kemari bersamanya, melahirkan anak-anaknya, mencintainya, mencintai keluargaku.

“Dan itu cukup. Bagiku, yang sebelum ini tidak pernah mengenal apapun selain aliran _mana_ , bisa terus bersama dengan keluarga kecil itu sudah cukup. Kau pasti tahu rasanya,” menggoyangkan _kiseru_ pada Bansai, wanita itu tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan.

“Tetapi, entah kenapa, yang namanya laki-laki mungkin tidak pernah merasakan cukup. Benar-benar bodoh… tapi aku tidak bilang aku tidak menyukainya. Bagaimanapun, mereka semua kekanak-kanakan. Dan seperti anak-anak, pemikiran mereka sederhana. Mendiang suami dan putraku, keduanya, benar-benar sederhana.”

Wanita itu mengembuskan asap biru tipis, dan pohon yang gosong di sampingnya melebur dalam asap tersebut. “Mereka mengejar keajaiban yang bisa membuat kebahagiaan mereka bertahan lebih lama. Betul-betul bodoh, sederhana… dan yang membuatku heran; menakjubkan.”

“Aku mengerti,” ucap Takasugi lambat-lambat. Wanita itu menoleh—dan sepertinya, karena arah pandang wanita itu berpindah pada Takasugi, Bansai ikut menatapnya dengan heran. “Siapapun toh hanya ingin hidup bahagia,” ucapnya dengan yakin, tersenyum.

Wanita itu memandangnya seolah menilai ucapan Takasugi, lalu mengetukkan _kiseru_ nya pada udara kosong. “Tentu,” sahutnya. “Tapi kebahagiaan seperti apapun pasti akan bertemu dengan suatu akhir—“

“Tidak,” potong Takasugi.

Melihat raut kaget tipis membayang sedetik pada wajah cantik itu, Takasugi menjulurkan tangan. Tunas yang diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna hijau muda melayang ringan di telapak tangannya. Perlahan, ujung tunas itu menggulung, dahannya membesar seukuran telunjuk, menguncup, dan akhirnya sebutir bunga berwarna oranye pucat mekar malu-malu. Takasugi menyapukan tangan kirinya di atas bunga mungil tersebut, dan saat bunga itu kembali terlihat, bentuknya sudah berubah; seekor ulat berwarna hijau menggeliat malas. Takasugi mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan saat ia membukanya kembali, ulat itu sudah berubah menjadi burung gereja mungil berwarna coklat tipis, melompat-lompat di telapak tangan Takasugi. Burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan melompat terbang, namun ia berputar di udara dan dengan bunyi _PUF_ ringan terselubung asap dan jatuh ringan ke tanah. Dari balik asap, seekor ular berwarna oranye cerah bertotol-totol coklat mendesis, melingkarkan tubuhnya, dan dengan anggun menutup mata saat Takasugi berjongkok mengambilnya—

dalam bentuk sebutir biji.

“Tidak ada yang lenyap. Penyihir manapun tidak akan membiarkan _mana_ begitu saja kembali tanpa melakukan setidaknya suatu—“ ia mengerling Bansai. Sosok pemuda tinggi tegap berambut perak berantakan, dengan mata mengantuk yang tampaknya selalu kesal menatapnya, masuk dalam pandangannya. “Keajaiban.”

“Pengendali _mana_ mengganggu struktur alam,” wanita itu menatap Takasugi, alisnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

“Tidak akan ada yang terjadi bila kita selalu bertindak sesuai apa yang digariskan,” sahut Takasugi, menantang balik. “Lagipula,” ujarnya, kali ini dengan seringaiannya yang biasa, “Kita perlu membuat dunia yang membosankan ini jadi lebih menarik.”

“Itukah alasanmu mempelajari sihir?”

“Aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu,” jawab Takasugi. Wanita itu memandangnya, ekspresi heran tipis menyapu parasnya yang tanpa noda. “Aku adalah seorang penyihir sejak lahir.”

Wanita itu kali ini tertawa; dengan derai yang lembut, anggun, dan suara yang seolah menelisik dari balik angin, terbawa serbuk abu berwarna biru muda yang jatuh dari ujung _kiseru_ nya. Bahkan Bansai juga tertawa, bahunya berguncang saat lelaki itu dengan wajah memerah menatapnya.

“Baiklah,” wanita itu mengangkat _kiseru_ nya, “Tapi aku tidak berbohong. Desa yang kalian cari ini sudah lama lenyap. Orang yang kaucari sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Mungkin tidak akan ada hal yang menarik di depan sana. Kabar yang kalian dengar, ilusi yang sekarang kalian lihat, semuanya adalah kebenarannya.”

“Tidak masalah, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Mari kita lihat.”

Mengembuskan asap panjang berwarna kebiruan, serbuk biru muda kembali membubung, memecah visualisasi sebuah desa yang hancur. Wanita itu melepaskan mantelnya, dan benda yang memang sudah terlihat rapuh tersebut melebur, menghilang begitu tersentuh udara. Bersamaan dengan titik-titik berwarna biru pucat yang menipis tersebut, setetes air memercik, diikuti puluhan hingga ratusan tetes lainnya.

Gerimis.

Saat Takasugi kembali menatap wanita itu, imaji seorang wanita dewasa bertubuh dan berparas mengagumkan semakin memudar. Wanita itu tersenyum—namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda; lebih hangat, lebih dekat, dan lebih lembut. Ia mengayunkan _kiseru_ nya, mengetukkannya dengan ringan pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan mengulurkannya pada Takasugi.

Takasugi berkedip.

 _Kiseru_ itu kini mewujud setangkai bunga panjang dengan warna ungu pucat. “Bawalah,” ujar wanita itu. Keping matanya yang mengabur menatap Takasugi. “Siapa tahu perlu,” lanjutnya. Dan bersamaan dengan bisikan tersebut, wanita itu lenyap sepenuhnya, melebur dalam butiran cahaya berwarna biru muda yang menguap tertiup angin dingin.

 

**.**

 

Akan tetapi, desa di hadapan mereka tidak menghilang. Masih dengan pemandangan lengang yang jelas menunjukkan kondisi tak terhuni yang sama. Takasugi menyelipkan bunga tersebut dalam lipatan mantelnya, dan berjalan meraih ujung lengan Bansai.

“Kita pergi sekarang?”

Bansai agak tersentak. Pemuda itu menatap Takasugi agak lama, sampai akhirnya ia mengantongi kembali bungkusannya dan balas menggenggam tangan Takasugi.

“Shinsuke—aku—“

Bansai kelihatannya sulit merangkai kata-kata yang menggantung di lidahnya. Takasugi, tidak menepis jemari yang erat meremat tangannya, memilih menunggu.

Menelan ludah, Bansai menatap Takasugi dengan resah—bertambah lagi ekspresi yang baru diketahui Takasugi. “Aku—bukan—“ menghela napas, Bansai memejamkan matanya.

“Aku bukan manusia.”

Senyap.

Hanya suara tetes air yang mengetuk genangan air atau genting pecah yang terdengar. Takasugi menarik napas, membuka mulut, namun Bansai mengetuk puncak kepalanya dengan dahinya.

“Seharusnya aku memberitahumu sejak awal, kalau boleh kubilang,” bisiknya. “Tapi tidak bisa. Entah kenapa, aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya. Aku—takut—kehilangan—warnamu. Suasanamu. Keberadaanmu. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu menggunakan sihir, aku benar-benar beranggapan _kau_ adalah keajaiban itu sendiri, kalau boleh kubilang. Walau aku—tahu—dan _memang_ aku membiarkannya—tanpa sadar, kau terus mengambil _mana_ -ku. Kupikir tidak masalah, toh selama aku tidak menginfeksimu, tubuhmu tidak akan terkena efek apapun.”

Bansai menarik napas. Ia membuka matanya, dan warna hijau pekat yang dingin menyapanya. Tertawa kecil, ia menarik wajahnya menjauh. “Aku terpikat pada cahayamu yang ternoda kelam. Pada keajaiban penuh keputusasaan yang kau perlihatkan. Mungkin ini terdengar kekanak-kanakan. Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Bansai,” Takasugi menggenggam balik tangan Bansai dengan tenaga yang sama—namun, bahkan Takasugi tahu, genggamannya tidak akan pernah sehangat Bansai.

Tapi tentu saja Bansai _tahu_ , dan tetap memasang senyum yang sama.

“Aku tidak akan kemana-mana.”

Mengatakan hal seperti itu sambil menatap balik Bansai yang tersenyum padanya mungkin hukuman paling ringan yang diterimanya.

“Terimakasih, kalau begitu.”

“Lagipula,” Takasugi melepaskan genggamannya, “Kau yang lebih dulu menerimaku yang buronan masal ini dan _sekarang_ kaubilang kau bukan manusia?” seringainya penuh arti.

“Sudah kuduga kau menyadarinya,” sahut Bansai. “Tapi tetap saja aku harus mengatakannya padamu sebelum terlambat, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Kau tidak pernah bertanya,” ucap Takasugi, meraih ranting yang tampak menghitam karena bekas terbakar. “Dan sebagai gantinya, aku juga takkan bertanya,” lanjutnya, melempar ranting itu ke genangan air terdekat.

Bansai mengernyitkan alis. “Kau bebas bertanya, kalau boleh kubilang. Selama aku bisa menjawabnya, pasti akan kujawab.”

“Kalau begitu,” Takasugi menunjuk puing-puing di belakang punggungnya dengan ibu jari. “Yang mana rumah wanita yang kaucari?”

Bansai terkekeh. “Kurasa aku harus mencarinya dulu, kalau boleh kubilang,” ia mengeluarkan selembar peta yang berbeda, sementara Takasugi menuruni cekungan yang paling dekat dengannya sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Tidak ada kabut, jadi sekalipun terpisah, mereka dapat saling mencari dengan mudah.

Takasugi menarik tudung mantelnya untuk melindungi kepalanya dari gerimis, yang walau memang cukup jarang, awan gelap yang menggantung tampaknya siap menumpahkan hujan deras kapanpun. Udara dingin berembus, dan Takasugi merapatkan ikatan mantelnya. Ia berjalan sambil menggosokkan telapak tangannya.

Rumah-rumah memang sudah hancur; bekas terbakar pada kayu menjadikannya arang yang rapuh, puing-puing menggunduk dan beberapa diantaranya sudah dimakan oleh lumut. Tunas tumbuhan merambat menyeruak di mana-mana, perlahan sepertinya desa ini sudah akan mewujud hutan sungguhan.

Tapi hal yang menarik Takasugi adalah kadar _mana_ yang terlihat di udara. Bukan _mana_ yang segar dan jernih seperti yang biasa ditemukan pada vegetasi muda atau bayi yang baru saja lahir, bukan pula _mana_ yang tebal dan kuno seperti yang dirasakannya memancar dari wanita cantik tadi. Dan tentu saja bukan seperti _mana_ milik Bansai.

Melainkan _mana_ yang kuat dan tebal, bergelombang ganas, meledak-ledak dengan agresif, terkungkung pada satu tempat, namun entah kenapa terasa begitu rapuh. Seolah-olah, hanya dengan menyentuhnya Takasugi bisa merusak komponen dan fungsinya.

Apa ini sisa _mana_ dari orang-orang yang disebut Yato? Kalau memang serapuh ini, rasanya ia bisa mengerti kenapa sekali dilepaskan, _mana_ seorang Yato akan berbalik menyerang tubuh tuannya dan menggerogoti kehidupannya dari dalam.

 _TAK_.

“Ah.”

Tanpa sengaja, Takasugi menendang sebuah bola yang kelihatannya terbuat dari rotan. Bola tersebut menggelinding lemah sebelum membentur batu, dan sepertinya akibat benturan tersebut, ada bagian kayu yang terlepas dan bola itu berhenti bergerak.

Berjongkok meraih bola tersebut, Takasugi membisikkan sepatah kata, dan secercah cahaya berwarna senada dengan bola rotan itu terlihat sejenak. Detik berikutnya, bola rotan itu kembali seperti baru; tidak ada serpihan yang tercecer, bahkan bersih dari lumpur dan debu. Ia berbalik, hendak meletakkannya ke tempat semula—

“SHINSUKE!!”

Saat mendadak Bansai, entah dari mana, melompat ke arahnya, menyambar tubuhnya yang tidak siap—bola tersebut tergelincir dari pegangannya—

_BRAAKK!_

Dan hancur berkeping-keping saat sebuah batu yang diselimuti cahaya berwarna biru terang mendadak menghantam tempatnya berpijak kurang dari dua detik yang lalu.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” melepaskan rengkuhannya, Bansai menepuk pundak dan kaki Takasugi, seolah memastikan apakah tubuhnya masih tersambung dengan lengkap.

“Ya,” sahut Takasugi, menatap batu tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari darimana batu tersebut berasal. Asap tipis menguar dari batu tersebut, dan pijar berwarna biru terang pada batu tersebut ikut menguap bersama asap.

Sensasi _mana_ yang samar-samar dirasakannya persis dengan _mana_ yang dicarinya.

“Shinsuke—“

“Diamlah,” Takasugi meletakkan jari di bibir Bansai, keningnya berkerut konsentrasi, mencari sumber _mana_ tersebut.

Itu dia. Berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka, _mana_ tersebut seolah memadat, namun sebagian masih melecut-lecut seolah menyentak keluar dari tubuh inangnya. Bayangan inang _mana_ itu terhenti sejenak, namun kemudian kembali berjalan—berlari.

Takasugi menarik belati dari dalam lipatan mantelnya, sementara Bansai meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas pegangan _katana_ nya. Pandangan keduanya terpaku pada sumber gelombang besar _mana_ yang bisa terlihat oleh mata telanjang karena begitu kentalnya, menderu bagai badai.

 _SRAK_.

Takasugi membulatkan mata, terperangah. Bahkan Bansai tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

Diselimuti oleh _mana_ yang melecut-lecut, dalam jarak kurang dari belasan langkah di hadapan mereka, seorang bocah lelaki berambut oranye kemerahan panjang berdiri tegak. Umurnya tidak mungkin lebih tua dari sepuluh. Wajah dan warna rambutnya mengingatkan mereka pada wanita kabut tadi—tapi bocah ini memandang mereka berdua dengan mata yang diliputi nafsu _membunuh_.

_“AAAAAA!!”_

Mendadak bocah itu mengeluarkan jeritan bernada tinggi melengking, membuat Takasugi menutup telinga, namun Bansai menghunus _katana_ nya dan melompat. Mungkin kaget karena melihat ada orang yang tidak terpengaruh jeritannya, bocah itu membeku, hampir terlambat sepersekian detik menghindari ayunan _katana_ Bansai.

Mendarat dengan kaki kiri, Bansai memutar pergelangan kakinya dan kembali menyabetkannya secara horizontal, mengincar leher bocah itu. Meleset sekian millimeter, beberapa helai rambut oranye melayang di sekitar leher bocah itu saat ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan, dan melompat maju dengan tangan terkepal, dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarahkannya pada ulu hati Bansai. Menggunakan tangan kirinya, Bansai tepat waktu untuk menangkap tangan mungil itu, namun hentakan kuat yang dibarengi teriakan mengempaskan tubuh tinggi Bansai hingga membuatnya terbentur puing.

Bocah itu tidak memberi kesempatan Bansai menarik napas, saat Bansai baru saja membuka matanya, tinju mungil memenuhi pandangannya—nyaris meremukkan wajahnya seandainya ia terlambat berkelit, dan menghancurkan runtuhan rumah. Melihat mangsanya berhasil menghindar sementara tangannya tertancap pada reruntuhan, bocah itu menyeringai, dan mendorong tangannya mengikuti kepala Bansai, membuat retakan besar memanjang pada puing itu. Bansai, tidak punya jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan kepalanya kecuali merunduk, berguling dan berhasil menghindari arah tendangan bocah itu—dan tepat waktu untuk menengadah dan menatap reruntuhan yang terbelah dua, runtuh dengan suara memekakkan.

Menghunus pedangnya, Bansai merangsek maju, bermaksud menusuk punggung bocah itu saat incarannya mendadak lenyap—Bansai berkedip—dan terlambat menyadari bocah itu telah melompat hingga sejajar puncak kepalanya—ia baru akan menarik _katana_ nya saat ujung tinju bocah itu sudah menyentuh rambutnya—

Namun tubuh kecil itu mendadak terdorong dengan kuat dan baru berhenti saat tangannya—belati pada ujung lengan bajunya, lebih tepatnya—tertancap kayu pada puing terdekat.

Bansai menoleh, dan Shinsuke berdiri di belakangnya, masih menempelkan sebelah tangan pada telinga. Aliran darah tipis mengalir dari lubang telinga kanan yang tidak tertutup, dan napas pemuda itu agak tersengal. Ia mengangkat tangan saat berkata dengan suara agak teredam, “Saat ini aku hampir tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Selain itu tidak ada luka lain,” lapornya, dan Bansai menghela napas.

Bocah itu meraung, menarik paksa lengannya hingga bajunya robek, menjerit dengan lengkingan yang sama persis dengan jeritannya yang pertama—membuat Takasugi berjengit—dan melompat dengan ganas, melemparkan batu sebesar seekor kuda, mengincar kepala Takasugi.

Takasugi menghindar ke samping—agak terlalu terburu-buru. Bocah itu melihat posisi tubuh Takasugi yang tidak tegak dan melompat, mengayunkan kedua tangannya—namun Bansai lebih dari sigap untuk memukul pinggang bocah itu dengan punggung pedang, membuatnya terpelanting—tidak cukup jauh, ia sempat meraih cabang pohon terdekat dan kembali menyerang dengan kecepatan mustahil, seolah bertolak dan menghentak pada pegas, kali ini berfokus pada Bansai.

Menahan pukulan dengan kekuatan tidak masuk akal menggunakan _katana_ nya, Bansai hampir kehilangan pijakan saat bocah itu mendorongnya hingga belasan meter. Menyeringai, bocah itu melepaskan kepalan tangannya, memutar tubuhnya dan menghantam leher Bansai dengan kaki kiri.

“Ohok—!” terbanting ke tanah dengan kepala lebih dulu, bocah itu memijak tanah di samping pelipis Bansai dengan ringan sebelum berputar sekali lagi, memanfaatkan momentum itu untuk menyepak rahang Bansai, membuatnya terpental, tepat menuju pasak reruntuhan yang patah—Bansai, dengan darah mulai mengalir menutup matanya, menggeram, menghunus pedangnya untuk memotong pasak tersebut—

Namun sebelum ujung _katana_ nya menyentuh patahan pasak tersebut, ia merasa tubuhnya ditahan oleh sesuatu dan melayang ringan di udara, dan saat ia memandang sekelilingnya, entah sejak kapan sebentuk bola tipis berwarna biru pucat menyelubungi tubuhnya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Takasugi mengacungkan telapak tangan kirinya lurus dengan wajahnya.

“Akan kusembuhkan lukamu, diam disitu!” teriak Takasugi, menjentikkan jari, dan mendadak rantai berwarna biru terang mengelilingi bola tersebut.

_“AAAAAA!”_

Protes mangsanya dicuri, bocah itu memekik, _mana_ nya mengayun seperti cambuk, mengiris batu dengan bunyi gelegar. Takasugi mengeluarkan belati dari balik mantelnya, memutarnya di antara jarinya dan secercah cahaya berwarna biru muda memancar memanjang dari belati tersebut.

Bocah itu tampaknya tidak peduli, ia menjulurkan tangan dengan telapak terbuka, gelombang _mana_ yang memancar dari tubuhnya cukup panjang untuk menyentuh Takasugi, terbuka dengan lima jari persis seperti bayangan tangan bocah itu—hampir-hampir terlihat seolah sebuah cakar tebal raksasa akan mencengkeram leher Takasugi—saat Takasugi mengayunkan belatinya secara vertikal dari atas, dengan sempurna membelah _mana_ bocah itu.

Bocah itu tersentak, menghentikan langkahnya, dan melompat mundur, mendarat pada cabang pohon tua. Ia menjilat jarinya, menatap Takasugi dengan ekspresi heran. Namun sorot matanya benar-benar mirip dengan wanita cantik tadi; ia memandang Takasugi seolah menilainya. Ia menyeringai saat menjilat jarinya.

Kepingan _mana_ yang hancur terserap oleh udara dan tanah, butiran-butiran berwarna biru muda, persis seperti kunang-kunang mengelilingi Takasugi dan bocah itu. Menarik napas, Takasugi menyiapkan belatinya, tepat pada saat bocah itu menjejak—dan dengan hentakan kuat, menghancurkan pohon yang tadi dipijaknya.

Takasugi menyipitkan mata saat bocah itu menerjang seperti peluru, _mana_ tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya—kecuali bagian tangan kanannya yang sudah menguap—bertindak persis seperti perpanjangan tubuhnya sendiri dan kelihatannya benda itu bergerak sesuai yang dimaui si bocah. Bocah itu menjangkau Takasugi dengan tinju, mengarah tepat pada kepala Takasugi, yang ditahannya dengan menumpuk kedua pergelangan tangan—kesalahan besar.

Terdengar bunyi _KRAK_ keras yang disusul dengan cipratan darah saat Takasugi berhasil membelokkan arah terjangan si bocah—namun bocah itu menyeringai, dan ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang berlapis _mana_ berwarna biru terang menuju tubuh Takasugi yang terbuka—dan menghantamnya dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat Takasugi terbanting ke tanah dengan diiringi bunyi derak.

“Agh—“ Takasugi merasa matanya berkabut dan pandangannya buram, tapi ia punya cukup waktu untuk menghindar saat sabetan kedua meluncur melewati pipinya. Berguling menjauh, ia mencengkeram perutnya dan merasakan rasa besi yang kuat menggelegak melewati mulutnya. Bocah itu menyeringai menatap jejak darah di dasar apa yang diperkirakan Takasugi sebagai lubang, dan tanpa membiarkan lelaki itu mengambil napas setelah muntah, bocah itu melayangkan tendangannya—

Namun ujung sepatu kotor itu tidak menjangkau Takasugi—alih-alih, sepotong kaki mungil melayang melewati wajahnya, dengan potongan halus dari _katana_ yang terayun ringan.

_“AAAAA! AAAAA!!”_

Walaupun tidak ada darah yang mengalir, bocah itu terlihat semakin marah saat dilihatnya Bansai berdiri tegak di antara dia dan Takasugi. Bansai mengayunkan _katana_ nya sekali lagi, mengincar dada yang tanpa pertahanan, namun bocah itu berkelit, memanfaatkan _katana_ sebagai tempat berpijak telapak tangannya dan menangkap sebelah kakinya yang putus dengan tangan satunya, lalu melompat dan mendarat di tanah dengan mulus.

Menyeringai, ia menatap Bansai dan Takasugi. Ia mengarahkan tungkainya tepat di bawah tulang lututnya, dan gumpalan _mana_ bergerak menutup kakinya. Sekejap kemudian, bocah itu kembali berdiri di atas kedua kaki; celananya memang terpotong, namun betisnya mulus tak ternoda.

Bansai mengernyitkan dahi. “Bagaimana cara menghentikannya?” tanyanya, menghunus pedangnya.

“Tidak tahu. Tapi—“ Takasugi menahan erangan saat akhirnya ia berhasil berdiri, “—usahakan jangan membunuhnya.”

“Dia mematahkan lima tulangku di tujuh titik dan menghancurkan perutmu dalam sekali serang, Shinsuke,” sahut Bansai. “Kelihatannya permintaanmu sangat sulit, kalau boleh kubilang.”

“Toh aku ragu kita bisa memenggal kepalanya dengan cara biasa,” meludahkan darah, Takasugi menarik sebatang belati. “Jadi mari kita nikmati membedah tubuhnya pelan-pelan.”

“Heh,” Bansai menyeringai. “Kupikir kau tidak sesadis itu, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Bocah itu memutar tubuhnya dan menggunakan daya dorong momentum untuk menendang Bansai dari sisi kanan, namun dengan titik-titik cahaya berwarna merah menyelimuti kedua tangan dan betis Bansai, lelaki itu hanya terseret setengah meter oleh kekuatan hentakan. Ia tepat waktu untuk mencengkeram kaki mungil bocah yang menyadari posisinya tidak menguntungkan tersebut, membuat bocah itu meronta dan menendang liar dengan sebelah kakinya—Bansai merasakan tulang pipinya retak, namun ia tetap memegang tungkai itu sekuat tenaganya.

Bocah itu memekik dan meronta dengan ganas, namun sebelum usahanya membuahkan hasil, Takasugi menerjang dari balik punggung Bansai, dengan telapak tangan terbuka menyambar wajah bocah itu—ada kepuasan aneh yang mengaliri dada Takasugi saat bocah itu akhirnya _diam_ —dan membanting tubuhnya ke tanah, kepala lebih dulu.

 _Mana_ yang menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu pecah; tidak cukup cepat untuk meregenerasi karena bocah itu terbatuk dan mulai tersengal. Takasugi baru berniat melepaskan tangannya saat mendadak bocah itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Takasugi—dan sebelum Takasugi sempat bereaksi, bocah itu sekuat tenaga menendang siku Takasugi hingga tangannya terpotong—sementara lengan atasnya tergantung tidak berdaya dengan sendi bahu yang lepas.

“SHINSUKE—!”

Takasugi terduduk, hampir tidak menyadari tendangan yang berikutnya pasti akan memutus lehernya kalau saja Bansai tidak buru-buru melindungi Takasugi dengan _katana_ nya. Mungkin mengingat bagaimana Bansai dengan mudah memotong kakinya, bocah itu melompat mundur, dan menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan _mana_ sebelum kembali mengambil posisi menyerang.

Mengertakkan rahang sekuat tenaga, Takasugi merasakan kepalanya panas dan telinganya berdenging saat mundur, terburu-buru menyobek kain mantelnya dan membebatkannya di atas sikunya untuk mencegah pendarahan fatal.

 

[ _Mantra akan berbalik merusak fungsi tubuh. Aku tidak menyarankannya, Shinsuke-_ kun ]

 [ _Jangan coba-coba kaumantrai tubuhmu sendiri, cebol bangsat_ ]

 

Bibirnya gemetar saat Takasugi merapalkan separagraf kalimat yang dihapalkannya diam-diam, dan cahaya biru terang menyelimuti lengan kirinya yang buntung. Ia mendesis saat kepalanya terasa mau pecah, dengan tidak sabar ia meletakkan telapak tangannya ke tanah, menyerap _mana_ sebanyak mungkin, sementara konsentrasinya masih terpusat pada lengannya.

Berjarak beberapa langkah dari Takasugi, Bansai merangsek dengan mengayunkan _katana_ nya, mengincar kaki Kamui yang dengan lincah berkelit. Energi bocah itu seolah tidak ada habisnya; sambil tertawa, bocah itu bersalto, memutar tubuhnya di udara dan menggunakan _mana_ untuk melipatgandakan efek serangannya—kakinya menghantam _katana_ saat Bansai berusaha menahan tendangan bocah yang diarahkan tepat pada puncak kepalanya, tanah yang dipijaknya runtuh dan menciptakan lubang baru, berpusat pada dirinya.

Bocah itu menyeringai saat melihat aliran darah tipis dari ujung mulut Bansai, mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menendang dada Bansai, namun Bansai tepat waktu untuk menangkap ujung sepatu kecilnya dan menusuk lutut bocah itu dengan _katana_ nya dari bawah. Bansai mengangkat wajah, menyeringai mendapati wajah marah bocah itu. Dengan satu tebasan, Bansai sekali lagi memutus kaki bocah itu. Meraung, bocah itu menyabet udara dengan cengkeramannya karena Bansai merunduk, dan dengan punggung _katana_ nya, memukul pinggang bocah itu hingga ia terpental dan menghancurkan sebuah bangunan reyot.

Bansai meremas kaki yang terasa terlalu ringan tersebut, dan dalam sekejap potongan kaki itu melebur menjadi _mana_ —namun sebelum sempat melakukan apapun lagi, bocah itu sudah kembali menyerang, menggunakan gumpalan besar _mana_ sebagai pengganti bagian tubuhnya yang hilang, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarahkan cengkeramannya yang berpijar dengan warna biru terang. Bansai hanya sempat menghindar di detik terakhir—menepis gelombang besar _mana_ tersebut dengan _katana_ nya, ia merasakan pahanya tercabik dan lebih dahulu _mendengar_ seringaian bocah itu sebelum melihatnya.

Terengah, Bansai menggunakan _katana_ nya untuk membantunya berdiri tegak. Bocah di hadapannya tidak terlihat kelelahan, berkeringat pun tidak. Sementara kakinya sudah menjerit karena cabikan yang memperlihatkan tulang pahanya menganga, memanjang hingga memecahkan tempurung lututnya.

Tersenyum pahit memandang bocah yang sudah kembali berlari ke arahnya itu, Bansai memutar _katana_ nya sehingga sisi yang tajam terarah padanya. Bocah itu merunduk, menggunakan tangan sebagai tumpuannya, ia berputar, _mana_ nya yang berat dan tebal mengayun dan menggantikan kaki mungilnya menyerang, membentur tangan kiri Bansai. Namun walau berhasil dihalau, sebagian _mana_ mengalir melalui belakang punggung Bansai, dan tanpa disadari Bansai, menggeliat membentuk sisi runcing dan menghujam dengan deras dari samping kanan.

“BANSAI!!”

Darah tumpah, membasahi retakan tanah. Bansai menatap wajah bocah itu, seringaiannya bercampur dengan engah. _Mana_ berwarna biru muda tampak berusaha keras lepas dari lilitan gelombang cahaya berwarna merah tua, yang mencegah sisi runcing _mana_ tersebut menusuk pinggang dan dadanya lebih dalam.

Bocah itu mengerang, meronta, dan terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran _mana_ berwarna merah pekat itu. Ketika akhirnya lilitannya terlepas, bocah itu langsung melompat mundur, dan hanya mengawasi saat tubuh Bansai terempas.

Setengah menyeret tubuhnya, Takasugi beringsut di samping Bansai dan mencari, mencari, _mencari_ detak yang harusnya menyapanya balik saat jarinya menyentuh leher Bansai. Ia menghembuskan napas lega saat menyadari denyut lemah mengetuk dada Bansai yang berlubang, dan baru akan mengacungkan tangannya saat menyadari tangannya baru separuh pulih; ia tidak cukup cepat untuk menumbuhkan kembali bahkan pergelangan tangannya.

Takasugi mendesis dan menepukkan tangannya dengan telapak tangan Bansai, membisikkan kalimat dan sebuah bola transparan dengan pendar kebiruan terbentuk, perlahan melingkupi Bansai dan mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu di udara. Berkali-kali mengutuk kecepatan penyembuhannya yang berada di bawah Zura, Takasugi mengacungkan tangannya, membentuk rantai besar yang mengikat bola tersebut, lalu meletakkan tangannya di tanah, dan sebatang pohon dalam sekejap tumbuh, batang dan dahannya berputar dan melingkupi bola berantai tersebut.

 _Seharusnya cukup untuk mengulur waktu_ —tanpa memperdulikan rasa amis dan besi yang mengalir dari lubang hidung dan tercecap oleh pangkal lidahnya, Takasugi berdiri—agak terlalu cepat, pandangannya memburam—

Namun untungnya cukup cepat untuk menyadari sebuah kaki yang melayang tepat di depan wajahnya.

Ketika tubuh Takasugi terempas dan tertimpa reruntuhan dengan bunyi derak memekakkan, bocah itu tertawa, dan langsung berlari untuk mengejar Takasugi, dan bahkan sebelum sempat memastikan apakah Takasugi masih hidup atau tidak, ia menghujamkan puluhan tinju menggunakan lengan artifisial dari _mana_ nya hingga lubang baru kembali terbentuk.

Saking asyiknya meninju target yang tidak bergerak, bocah itu tidak menyadari bayangan yang bergerak di sampingnya—namun ketika instingnya memberitahukannya untuk menoleh, ujung tajam belati sudah terlebih dulu menggores dahi hingga pinggangnya.

Takasugi ambruk bertumpukan lutut dan lengannya, memuntahkan lebih banyak darah, tersengal menatap bocah yang kelihatan _shock_ tersebut, dan menyeringai. Wajah bocah itu mengeriut tidak terima, namun ketika ia mendecit dan mengerang, seperti akan memekik, tangannya bergerak membelai wajahnya—dan dalam sekejap wajahnya tampak membeku ketakutan.

Takasugi berkedip. Ia merangkak bangkit, menyiapkan belatinya, mengawasi bocah itu meringkuk gemetar, mencicitkan kata-kata yang terdengar aneh, campuran antara isakan dan rintihan.

“Oi—“ tanpa tahu apa yang dilakukannya; mungkin secara instingtif, Takasugi menjulurkan tangan, hendak menggapai bocah itu. Isakan bocah itu terdengar semakin jelas, dan saat itu, _mana_ tebal yang melingkupi tubuhnya perlahan merekah dan luruh. Ketika jari Takasugi menyentuh puncak kepala bocah itu, gumpalan _mana_ yang tersisa jatuh berdebum dengan keras, dan langsung mekar sebagai butiran cahaya serupa kunang-kunang.

Bocah itu tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan, bahunya gemetar karena ia terus terisak. Takasugi, dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang tersisa dan menarik bocah yang tergugu itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa sampai beberapa detik yang lalu bocah ini berusaha membunuhnya dan Bansai. Namun entah kenapa, merengkuhnya dengan lembut seperti yang sekarang dilakukannya terasa lebih benar.

Bocah itu masih terus terisak. Takasugi bertanya-tanya apakah memang baterai bocah ini sudah habis, atau karena ia barusan menebasnya dengan belati, hingga bocah ini terlihat jauh lebih _normal_. Agak aneh; saat Bansai melepaskan kakinya bocah itu bahkan tidak menggerakkan alis.

“Hei,” Takasugi mengelus kepala bocah itu perlahan. Ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, bermaksud melihat wajah bocah itu dengan lebih jelas—

 _JLEB_.

Takasugi lebih dulu mendengar suara tulang dan daging yang koyak dibanding merasakan aliran kental darah lolos dari mulutnya. Ia merunduk, dan mendapati _mana_ yang terbentuk menyerupai pedang polos berwarna biru pucat menembus tubuhnya tepat dari depan. Tangannya terkulai lebih cepat dibanding rasa nyeri dan panas yang merambat di dada dan perutnya, dan dahinya membentur kepala anak itu sebelum terempas ke tanah, terpuruk dengan darah yang menggenang.

Takasugi merasa seluruh tenaganya tersedot pedang yang terbuat dari _mana_ tersebut, bahkan rasanya sulit untuk sekedar memejamkan mata. Sekilas, bayangan wajah pemuda berambut keriting perak berantakan tampak di sudut matanya.

Ujung bibirnya berkedut.

Bocah itu menatapnya, tampak ketakutan dan panik, sementara aliran _mana_ mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya—persis seperti tadi, membentuk cambuk-cambuk tebal yang melecut udara—namun kali ini darah mengalir dari luka-luka bocah itu.

Napas yang ditarik Takasugi berderik keras saat ia berusaha mendorong tubuhnya bangkit—memastikan pandangannya. Ia menelan jeritan protes tubuhnya dan menatap bocah itu lebih seksama dengan fokus matanya yang sudah mengabur; matanya membulat saat menyadari darah bocah itu tidak hanya mengalir dari luka-lukanya, namun juga dari lubang hidung, telinga, mata, bahkan ia juga mulai membatukkan darah.

Jantung Takasugi serasa melewati satu detakan.

Gejalanya persis seperti yang dialami Zura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BanTaka week will be ended tomorrow :(  
> I really hate myself :(


	6. For You

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Always © takanashi misaki

.

For Warlock (© takanashi misaki)

.

**Warning** : This is a cheesy fic with too many hints of drama and too many OOC-ness here and there. You’ve been warned :D

_I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would’ve been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

 

Join hands forevermore, with me. I’ll lose my sight,

But you will be there by my side, even if you don’t say a thing. Awakening me.

_—Akino Arai, Yumemiru Ame_

_._

* * *

 

 

Otak Takasugi berputar cepat; apa yang saat itu dilakukan oleh _sensei_?! Menghentikan aliran _mana_ seseorang secara paksa akan membunuhnya, tapi dengan _mana_ yang bocor dan mulai menelan inangnya seperti ini, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi bocah ini untuk sungguhan meregang nyawa. Lagipula berbeda dengan _mana_ yang sedari tadi melindungi tubuh bocah ini, _mana_ kali lebih terasa dingin dan liar.

“Ugh—“ Takasugi mencengkeram dadanya, berusaha bangkit, _paling tidak aku harus membuat sirkuit cadangan_ —

Saat mendadak tubuh bocah itu melayang—tertutup oleh lapisan cahaya berwarna biru terang, persis seperti yang dibuatnya untuk Bansai, minus letupan-letupan di sekitar permukaannya—bocah itu menggeliat, meronta, dan menjerit ngeri saat mendadak puluhan luka robek muncul—dengan _mana_ dan darah yang memancar deras dari setiap luka—

Dan mendadak _mana_ berbentuk cambuk yang melingkupi tubuhnya bergerak liar, mulai menggapai dan membelah apa saja.

“OI!” dengan suara parau, Takasugi berteriak, berusaha menyadarkan bocah itu. Cepat atau lambat, gelombang besar _mana_ tadi tidak akan mengenali bocah itu sebagai inangnya. Takasugi mendecakkan lidah dan mengarahkan jarinya yang berlumur darah sejajar dengan bocah itu, mendaraskan mantra. Paling tidak ia akan bisa melindungi organ vital bocah itu sementara waktu.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari cambuk yang mengarah tepat ke arahnya—

_PRAANG_.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, Shinsuke?!”

Sebuah suara dan wajah yang familiar masuk dalam jarak pandangnya; Bansai. Akan tetapi seingatnya tadi Bansai masih mengapung dalam bola sihir buatannya, dengan kepala mengalami pendarahan hebat, sisi dada berlubang dan perut terburai, serta paha dan lutut yang hancur, belum termasuk pakaiannya yang compang-camping.

 Namun Bansai yang ada di hadapannya kini tampak segar bugar—tanpa luka goresan sedikitpun, dengan baju utuh dan ekspresi khawatirnya yang biasa.

Takasugi ingin tertawa—seandainya isi kepalanya tidak terasa ingin menguap sementara ia masih memikirkan bocah tadi—

Hingga ia baru menyadari cahaya berwarna merah terang membungkusnya; butiran-butiran cahaya yang langsung berpusar dan seolah berubah warna menjadi biru pucat begitu menyentuhnya, membuat angin bertiup sejuk di kulitnya yang basah dan lengket oleh darah.

“Bansai,” bisiknya, saat menarik napas tidak lagi terasa menyakitkan. Ia hampir-hampir mengira ia sedang terbang, dengan Bansai memeluknya erat.

Lelaki itu menoleh, tersenyum lembut. Seperti biasa.

“Anak itu,” ucap Takasugi, jarinya menunjuk sembarang arah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengira-ira dimana anak itu sekarang. “Aku harus segera menyegel _mana_ nya. Kalau tidak—“

“Kenapa harus?” tanya Bansai, sehalus air.

Takasugi berkedip. “Aku—“

“Kenapa kau?”

Merasa tubuhnya lebih lelah dari yang seharusnya, ia menyandarkan pelipisnya pada dada Bansai yang bidang. Bayangan gadis bermata biru jernih dan seorang lelaki dewasa berambut panjang; keduanya tersenyum cerah, berdiri di atas setumpuk tinggi mayat anak-anak dan orang dewasa, membias jelas di pelupuk matanya. Menghembuskan napas, Takasugi berusaha menguasai dirinya sebelum berbisik, “Aku sudah lelah melihat kematian.”

Dirasakannya Bansai membelai dahinya lembut sebelum ia menjawab, “Tentu saja, kalau boleh kubilang,” dan Takasugi merasakan kakinya kembali menjejak tanah. Bansai membimbingnya untuk duduk dengan nyaman, dan menyandarkannya pada batang pohon. “Apa yang kau butuhkan untuk menyegel _mana_ nya, Shinsuke?” tanyanya, menghunus _katana_ yang, seingat Takasugi, seharusnya sudah terbelah.

“Buat dia diam sementara aku menyerap _mana_ nya,” sahut Takasugi, mengacungkan sebelah tangannya dan mulai melantunkan mantra yang terdengar mengalun, mirip lagu.

Otaknya mendesing dan matanya mencari-cari sesuatu, apapun, _apapun_ yang bisa menjadi medium sirkuit cadangan yang hendak dibuatnya. Apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk memasukkan _mana_ ke dalam tubuh bocah itu tanpa melukainya. Namun sejauh yang dapat dilihatnya hanya ada puing dan kerikil. Takasugi menelan ludah saat satu benda terlintas di kepalanya; belati. Perlahan ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mantel, dan ujung kukunya terbentur _sesuatu_.

_Oh_.

Sementara itu, Bansai menoleh, memandang bocah yang terselimuti _mana_ tersebut. Cambuk sebesar batang pohon masih melecut-lecut dengan liar, dan bahkan kelihatannya semakin kuat. Namun selain itu, bocah itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Seolah tidak ada bedanya dengan mati berdiri. Menyejajarkan ujung pedang setingkat dengan matanya, Bansai tersenyum, “Baiklah.”

Menjejak tanah, Bansai melompat, mendorong tubuhnya dengan kekuatan hentakan, dan dalam sedetik ia sudah sejajar dengan bocah itu. Pandangannya bertubrukan dengan mata bocah yang sekarang tampak tertutup oleh ketakutan tersebut, dan Bansai tersenyum lembut. “Bertahanlah. Kami akan segera menolongmu,” ucapnya. Ia mengacungkan tangan, dan lapisan _mana_ berwarna merah tua bergelombang, memancar seolah dari ujung jarinya.

_Mana_ berwarna biru tua yang menyelubungi bocah itu bereaksi; letupan pada permukaannya terhenti saat salah satu cambuk bergerak, makin menebal sementara cambuk-cambuk lain seolah terserap, dan cambuk terbesar mengayun menuju Bansai.

Dengan sigap, Bansai balas mengayunkan _katana_ nya yang juga berlumur _mana_ berwarna merah tua, membelah cambuk tebal tersebut menjadi dua bagian dengan potongan yang halus. Cambuk itu mengapung sekejap di udara sebelum kembali mengayun dengan ganas; kali ini ada dua, mengepung Bansai dari dua arah.

Bansai tersenyum tipis.

Ia menggigit gagang _katana_ nya dan merentangakan kedua tangan, menangkap kedua cambuk itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Cambuk tersebut menggeliat dan meronta liar, namun _mana_ tipis berwarna merah tua melilit erat cambuk tersebut. Cambuk berwarna biru terang itu mengejang, dan sedetik berikutnya pecah dan terburai, sebagian besar terserap oleh _mana_ berwarna merah tua sementara sebagian lainnya mengapung di udara sebelum menguap.

Memanfaatkan momen saat _mana_ yang menyelimuti bocah itu belum bereaksi, Bansai meraih _katana_ nya dan dengan dua tangan, mengayunkannya secara vertikal dari atas, membelah bola raksasa yang mengungkung bocah itu.

_Mana_ berwarna merah tua itu dengan mulus dan cepat melewati tubuh bocah itu—sekilas tampak akan ikut membelahnya, namun bahkan rambut bocah itu tak terpotong.

Bunyi rekahan diikuti dengan suara _KRAAAKK_ memekakkan telinga terdengar saat bola tersebut terbelah, memperlihatkan bocah yang menatap Bansai dengan kaget itu mengapung di udara, tangannya bergerak ke depan seolah hendak meraih Bansai—

Saat dari belakang punggung Bansai, Takasugi melompat bertumpukan pundak Bansai, dengan kedua tangan yang kini utuh terjulur. _Mana_ yang sudah dipadatkan berwarna biru terang tampak berpusar di telapak tangan kanannya—yang menggenggam setangkai bunga berwarna putih pucat keunguan.

Bocah itu berkedip, dan dalam sekejap Takasugi sudah merengkuhnya, mencengkeram pundaknya dari belakang dengan erat sementara sesuatu yang membara, tipis dan tajam bagai jarum menusuk dadanya. Bocah itu menjerit sekuat tenaga sampai lehernya terasa sakit, namun suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya tidak lebih keras dari bisikan parau. Secara refleks ia menendang, memukul, mencakar dan menarik tubuh pemuda yang lebih besar darinya itu, namun Takasugi tak bergeming. Ia justru berputar di udara hingga bocah itu melihat permukaan tanah dari balik bahu Takasugi, dan tubuh mereka perlahan bergerak jatuh.

Bocah itu merasa kelopak matanya memberat, dan perlahan tertutup saat deru kencang angin terdengar samar-samar baginya.

Bansai menyambar tubuh Takasugi dan bocah itu tepat waktunya. Menggunakan selubung berwarna merah tua, Bansai bergerak perlahan, kedua tangan dengan hati-hati memegang punggung Takasugi, memijak tanah dengan halus.

Takasugi masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Perlahan, butiran-butiran cahaya berwarna biru pucat mengapung dari tubuh bocah itu, menyelubungi tubuhnya dan Takasugi dengan lembut sebelum pendarnya memudar.

Titik kebiruan itu pecah di udara—namun alih-alih menguap, beberapa titik berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah siluet manusia.

Bansai mendongak. Dari matanya, seorang wanita cantik berambut merah terang yang dikepang rapi menjulurkan tangannya, mengelus puncak kepala bocah dengan warna rambut persis seperti miliknya itu. Senyumnya tampak sedih, rasa bersalah menggantung pada wajahnya sebelum ia menghela napas, lalu bangkit.

Seiring dengan angin dingin yang berhembus, bayangan tipis wanita itu memudar. Meraih sebatang _kiseru_ dari balik mantelnya, wanita itu tersenyum, mengangguk pada Bansai, dan lenyap sepenuhnya menjadi butiran cahaya.

Bansai baru berkedip ketika suara kemeresak ringan menghentak lamunannya. Berjongkok, sekali lagi ia tepat waktu untuk mengalungkan lengan pada bahu Takasugi yang terhuyung. “Shinsuke?” panggilnya lembut.

Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu bergetar sejenak sebelum membuka, menampakkan sepasang iris berwarna hijau yang biasa menyapanya balik dengan tajam.

Namun kali ini, warna hijau itu meredup.

“Bansai,” sepasang bibir yang pecah dan berdarah itu berbisik serak. Bansai mendekatkan wajahnya—gerakan mulut Takasugi terlalu patah-patah untuk dapat dibaca, dan napas yang gemetar menyentuh pipinya. “Anak ini sekarat.”

Bansai berkedip dan memandang bocah itu. Bunga berwarna ungu pucat tadi menghilang, begitu pula aliran _mana_ yang menyelubunginya. Perlahan, Bansai kembali menatap wajah Takasugi yang pucat. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lemah saat pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Bansai menelan ludah.

“Aku hampir tidak punya tenaga untuk bergerak. Pinjam… tanganmu,” bisiknya.

Melirik tangan kanan Takasugi yang terkulai tak berdaya di sisi tubuhnya, Bansai menatap bocah itu sekali lagi. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat. Kalau begini, dia persis seperti bocah normal yang sedang tertidur.

_Seperti gadis berambut pirang waktu itu_.

Ketika telapak tangan mereka bertemu, Takasugi menutup mata dan menarik napas. Sejenak kemudian, warna biru pucat kembali menyelubungi tubuhnya, dan perlahan bergerak menuju bocah itu.

Bansai tersentak saat ia menyadari gelombang _mana_ tersebut perlahan tapi pasti mengisi tubuh anak itu, mengembalikan kekuatan denyut jantungnya. Sementara di saat bersamaan, justru _mana_ Takasugi semakin memudar.

 

[ _Penyihir manapun tidak akan membiarkan mana begitu saja kembali tanpa melakukan setidaknya suatu keajaiban_ ]

[ _Aku sudah lelah melihat kematian_ ]

 

Bansai menggigit bibirnya hingga rasa besi kembali dicecap lidahnya saat dirasakannya jemari Takasugi bergerak perlahan, dengan lemah menggenggam tangannya. Namun tentu saja ia tidak menarik jarinya.

Seperti biasa, tanpa banyak kata menuruti kemauan Takasugi, membantu pemuda yang jauh lebih muda daripadanya itu sekuat tenaga, sepanjang bantuannya dibutuhkan. Matanya terasa panas saat ia berkedip, tapi untungnya kedua bola matanya tetap kering. Ia bisa membenak senyuman Takasugi akan berubah menjadi seringai ejekan kalau-kalau ia sampai menangis.

Jemari bocah itu mengejat sekilas—

Berbarengan dengan genggaman yang dirasakannya mengendur.

 

**.**

 

Satu kali Bansai menjumpai kehangatan, dua kali memahami kehilangan, dan tiga kali merasakan tubuhnya terseret dalam gelombang warna yang mengerikan namun memesonakan itu.

Namun ia tidak berminat mengkaji ulang _kehilangan_.

 

**.**

 

[ _“Dia pembunuh! Dia membunuh putriku!”_ ]

[ _“Kenapa anak itu masih hidup?”_ ]

[ _“Dia bukan manusia!”_ ]

[ _“Bakar! Bakar dia!”_ ]

[ _“Bunuh!”_ ]

[ _“Bunuh!”_ ]

 

Panas menyengat, melepuhkan kulitnya. Bau kuat rambut dan daging yang terbakar memenuhi hidungnya, membuatnya mual.

Tapi setidaknya, suara retakan api yang berkobar akhirnya meredam suara-suara teriakan yang selalu didengarnya.

Di dalam kandang sempit berbau nanah dan darah tempatnya berbaring kini, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan betapa hangatnya sebuah pelukan.

Namun mendadak bahunya diguncang, dan saat ia membuka matanya, seorang gadis dengan warna mata dan rambut coklat muda—tampak menyala ditimpa cahaya api—masuk dalam pandangannya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, gadis tersebut tampak lega. Sesaat kemudian ia merasa seolah melayang, dan matanya terasa berat saat _kehangatan_ yang berbeda merengkuhnya dengan lembut.

Saat ia mampu membuka matanya kembali, ia merasakan punggungnya bertemu dengan permukaan lembut yang terasa asing. Ia beringsut bangkit, dan ia melihat tangan dan kakinya tertutup oleh lilitan kain putih bebercak merah. Berkedip, ia melayangkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dinding yang kelihtannya terbuat dari batu dan lumpur mengungkungnya, namun beberapa kotak yang terbuka menghembuskan udara sejuk berbau asing.

Ia tidak menyadari ada orang sampai bahunya ditepuk. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut coklat keriting menatapnya dengan ekspresi asing. Ia berkedip. Pemuda itu tampaknya mengatakan sesuatu, namun alih-alih mendengarnya, warna biru kehijauan menjejak di udara. Namun ketika ia menggerakkan tangan untuk menangkapnya, jarinya menembus warna tersebut.

Ketika pemuda itu menutup mulutnya, warna yang mengambang di udara itu menipis dan akhirnya menghilang. Ia menoleh. Pemuda itu masih memasang ekspresi asing itu—giginya nampak di balik bibirnya, namun lengkungan bibirnya berbeda dari yang dikenalnya. Tatapan mata pemuda itu juga asing—pupilnya tidak sebesar yang pernah dilihatnya. Alisnya tidak menukik tajam ke depan. Di wajah pemuda itu juga tidak ada warna merah dan otot yang menonjol keluar.

Dan pemuda itu terus menggerakkan mulutnya—tapi alih-alih teriakan seperti yang biasa didengarnya, warna-warni serupa aurora berloncatan di udara.

Butuh waktu baginya sampai akhirnya ia bisa mengerti gerakan bibir pemuda itu tanpa teralihkan oleh warna yang dilihatnya;

 

[ _Halo_. ]

[ _Namaku Sakamoto Tatsuma, dan cewek ini Mutsu_. ]

 

**.**

 

Menutup pintu, Bansai menekan dadanya, berusaha mendiamkan detak jantungnya yang anehnya seolah berkejaran sebelum menarik napas dan berseru, “Tenang saja. Aku tidak lihat apa-apa, kalau boleh kubilang.”

Anjing paling besar berwarna hitam menoleh padanya, menatapnya dengan matanya yang berwarna biru tua dengan tajam.

Bansai merasa wajahnya memanas saat mendadak sosok Takasugi seolah kembali terpantul di matanya, dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam telapak tangan.

Baru beberapa menit kemudian ia merasa pintu di belakang punggungnya bergetar dengan interval ketukan tetap. Mengusap wajahnya, Bansai menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Saat ia yakin detak jantungnya sudah kembali mendekati normal, ia meraih kenop pintu, menekannya lembut dan mengayun daun pintu ke luar.

Takasugi berdiri di hadapannya, telinganya masih memerah walau ekspresi galaknya sudah kembali.

Mau tidak mau, sebuah tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Bansai.

 

**.**

 

Bansai selalu terbangun bahkan sebelum fajar menjelang. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah merapikan meja dan dengan hati-hati menata barang-barang yang semalam belum sempat diberekan oleh Takasugi, berusaha menyusunnya sedemikian rupa agar pemuda itu tidak kesulitan mencari kembali barangnya nanti.

Hal kedua yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah membuka pintu, karena anjing-anjing sudah mulai menandak-nandak tidak sabar di sekitar kakinya, membuatnya kesulitan melangkah.

Ketika Bansai menyeberangi ruangan untuk meraih pintu, hampir secara otomatis ia mengerling ke ranjang mungil dengan kasur paling tipis di samping pintu, yang masih ditiduri oleh Takasugi. Bergerak perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya, Bansai mengintip wajah yang tertidur pulas itu. Dadanya naik turun perlahan seiring napasnya, dengan sebelah tangan terselip di bawah bantal dan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam selimut.

Bansai tersenyum, lalu sebelum keributan yang ditimbulkan anjing-anjing ini membangunkan Takasugi, ia meraih pintu.

 

**.**

 

“Sekarang aku mengerti apa alasannya kau menaruh perhatian lebih pada anak anjing putih itu, kalau boleh kubilang,” Bansai, mengulurkan tali kekang pada Takasugi, namun matanya terpancang pada rumah kayu itu. Bayangan lelaki berambut perak keriting terlihat dari jendela kaca, menguap lebar.

Entah karena sorotan cahaya matahari pagi lebih cerah atau bagaimana, namun sesudah Takasugi mengunjungi teman lamanya yang tinggal di rumah itu, Bansai menganggap _warna_ Takasugi menjadi sedikit lebih cerah. Bansai tersenyum melihatnya.

Takasugi hanya menghembuskan asap _kiseru_ -nya, duduk tenang di atas punggung kuda betina yang sekarang sudah lebih gemuk itu. Ia memacu kudanya ke arah mereka datang, tidak berminat untuk berbalik.

 

**.**

 

“Jangan khawatir,” bisik Takasugi.

Ia terkekeh lemah melihat ekspresi Bansai.

Samar-samar, dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut perak keriting menyilangkan lengan di balik punggung Bansai, menatapnya dengan memancarkan aura kebencian kuat dan rahang mengertak.

Takasugi berkedip, dan sosok pemuda itu lenyap, digantikan oleh bocah remaja tanggung. Ia tidak menyilangkan lengan ataupun memandangnya dengan benci. Namun mungkin Takasugi lebih suka bocah itu membencinya, dibanding melihat sebutir airmata mengalir di pipi bocah itu.

“Aku tidak akan mati,” bisiknya parau, memaksa jarinya bergerak. Otot dan sendinya menjerit, namun ia berhasil menggenggam tangan Bansai sedikit lebih kuat.

Akan tetapi matanya terasa pedas dan berat. Sebelum disadarinya seluruh dunianya gelap—

Dan hanya kehangatan genggaman Bansai yang mengingatkan jantungnya untuk terus memompa darah.

Perlahan, sosok bocah berambut perak keriting itu kini berjejer dengan sosok dewasanya; pemuda seumurannya dengan mata merah yang selalu tampak mengantuk, masih dengan rambut perak keriting. Melihat keduanya berbalik dan seolah semakin pudar ditelan kegelapan, tangan Takasugi mengejat. Ia mendengar dirinya sendiri berbisik—

 

**.**

 

_“Kau akan hidup.”_

 

**.**

 

Bansai menunduk, mempertemukan keningnya dengan dahi Takasugi yang agak terlalu lunak dari yang diingatnya.

Napas mereka bertemu.

Namun tentu saja deru napas Bansai mendominasi,

lebih hangat.

Perlahan, jemari Bansai bergerak, mengait jari Takasugi yang semakin dingin, membalas genggamannya.

 

Bansai tidak berminat mengkaji ulang _kehilangan_.

 

“Kau akan hidup.”

 

**.**

 

_“Gintoki.”_

 

**.**

 

Takasugi berkedip.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, ia memutar lehernya perlahan, dan pandangannya terhenti pada seekor anjing berbulu putih berantakan yang menjilat tangannya. Perlahan, ingatan akan sebuah pondok yang terbuat dari batu dan lumpur masuk dalam ingatannya. Ia tersenyum saat anjing itu menyarukkan kepalanya ke telapak tangan Takasugi, dan pemuda itu menggerakkan jemarinya, menyisir bulu berantakan anjing itu.

Ia mendorong tubuhnya yang hampir seluruhnya tertutup perban bangkit dari ranjang. Membiarkan anjing itu menuntunnya, Takasugi meraih bajunya yang tersampir di kursi sebelum dengan perlahan kembali duduk di kursi tersebut; kepalanya masih berdenyut mengerikan.

Saat pandangannya sudah kembali fokus, Takasugi menengadah—dan tatapannya bertumbukan dengan sosok seorang bocah berambut merah yang terbaring di ranjang tepat di seberang ruangan.

Seketika ingatan tentang desa para Yato menyambar otaknya—wanita cantik yang menyerahkan setangkai bunga ungu pucat padanya—bocah dengan _mana_ berlimpah yang menghajarnya dan Bansai habis-habisan—Bansai yang _bukan manusia_ —dan mendadak ia terenyak saat menyadari satu hal;

Bansai tidak ada di sini.

Panik, Takasugi bangkit dari kursinya—sangat mendadak, anjing berbulu putih itu meloncat kaget—kursi yang didudukinya terbanting—rasa sakit pada tubuhnya seolah menguap saat ia berlari menyeberangi ruangan dan membuka pintu, berteriak—

“BANSAI!!”

Sepenuhnya melupakan bahwa sekalipun ia berteriak hingga serak, Bansai _takkan mendengarnya_.

Halaman belakang lengang, kandang anjing kosong—kuda— _sial, kami meninggalkannya di hutan waktu itu—waktu itu? sudah berapa lama?!_ —dunia seolah menyempit, cahaya matahari meredup—Takasugi merasa keringat dingin mulai menganak sungai di punggungnya—

“Shinsuke?”

Saat mendadak sebuah suara familiar menyapanya.

Menoleh, sosok pemuda tinggi yang dikerumuni anjing-anjing masuk dalam pandangannya. Pemuda itu menatapnya, terkejut.

Bagai dihantam sesuatu yang hangat dan memabukkan, Takasugi merasa pandangannya berkabut sekejap sebelum tenaganya terasa meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia pasti sudah akan membentur daun pintu seandainya punggungnya tidak disangga oleh anjing berbulu putih tadi.

“Maaf, aku tadi sedang membuat ini,” Bansai berjalan mendekat, mengulurkan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna putih. “Nanti akan semakin dingin—“

Perkataan Bansai terputus oleh rematan pada ujung lengannya. Melihat raut wajah Takasugi, Bansai hanya tersenyum lembut.

“Bansai,” bisik Takasugi.

“Ya,” sahut Bansai, masih dengan senyum yang sama. Titik-titik _mana_ yang entah berapa hari yang lalu dengan tebal membungkus Bansai lenyap, persis seperti saat ia belum menyadari _mana_ Bansai berwarna merah tua.

Awan berarak menyingkir, dan matahari senja membuat bayangan Takasugi dan para anjing semakin memanjang hingga menjejak di pintu. Memejamkan mata, ingatan Takasugi kembali melayang pada bocah yang sedang tertidur di dalam rumah, sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh keributan yang barusan ditimbulkannya.

Saat akhirnya ia kembali membuka mata, Bansai masih tersenyum menatapnya. Mau tidak mau, bibirnya bergerak lemah, membentuk selengkung senyum rapuh. Dadanya terasa sesak.

“Bansai,” bisiknya sekali lagi, suaranya semakin parau.

Bansai mengusap puncak kepala Takasugi lembut. “Jangan khawatir,” sahutnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak turun, menggenggam tangan Takasugi erat.

 

_“Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, kalau boleh kubilang.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally am feeling devastated.
> 
> ...and there goes my last chapter for BanTaka arc  
> I really hope I can write (and finish) the next arc real soon!  
> cya 'v')/"


End file.
